LOYALTY
by aozoRaa
Summary: "Yang akan melayani diriku sepenuhnya hanyalah Kim Mingyu seorang." [Meanie couple, Mingyu, Wonwoo]
1. Chapter 1

**LOYALTY**

Family, angst, bromance.

Master!Wonwoo Servant!Mingyu

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku relakan apapun untuk menjagamu"_

Gorden biru tua tertutup rapat, dikamar mewah bercat putih gading dengan penerangan temaram, terbaring sosok pemuda diatas kasur biru muda ukuran raja. Pintu terbuka suara derap langkah stagnan mendominasi, terlihat lelaki tinggi berjalan membawa nampan berisi secangkir coklat hangat dengan _sandwich_ , dilengannya tersampir handuk mandi tebal. Ditaruh nampan diatas meja, lelaki tersebut beralih menghampiri jendela, membuka lebar-lebar gorden. Cahaya matahari segera menerobos masuk menggapai seluruh ruangan kamar untuk diterangi. Lelaki yang sedang tidur terusik berdecih, kelopak matanya terbuka, namun badannya masih betah terlentang dibawah selimut tebal nan hangat. Lelaki pembuka gorden tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekati kasur.

"Mingyu, sudah siapkan air hangat?" Suara dalam yang berat khas bangun tidur.

"Sudah saya siapkan Wonwoo _hyung_." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tegas menjawab.

"Jangan panggil aku _hyung_. Aku bukan kakakmu!" Wonwoo bangun terduduk Mingyu menunduk.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, tuan" Kamar bisa saja beku. Cuaca dingin, sikap Wonwoo dingin, Suasana pun tak kalah dingin.

"Cih, sudah ku peringatkan berapa kali kau." Wonwoo melirik Mingyu, sinis dan tajam. Ia beranjak turun dari kasur, berdiri menghadap Mingyu. Perang tatapan, aura keduanya kuat dan sama-sama menusuk. Mingyu maju selangkah, tangannya terangkat ke barisan kancing kemeja Wonwoo, membukanya satu persatu sampai bawah. Kulit putih pucat juga perut rata terpampang dibelai angin pagi. Kemeja tidur dilepas, handuk segera dipakaikan.

"Tidak sarapan dulu tuan?" Mingyu megikat tali handuk, tangannya hendak beralih kebawah untuk melepas celana, namun Wonwoo langsung menepisnya menurunkan celananya sendiri.

"Nanti sehabis mandi. taruh saja dimeja makan." Wonwoo pergi ke kamar mandi yang masih satu ruangan dengan kamar tidur. Mingyu mengambil baju tidurnya dan nampan yang tadi Ia simpan di meja, lalu berjalan cepat keluar kamar.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Mingyu yang sekarang memakai seragam sekolah kembali berjalan masuk ke kamar sang tuan, membuka lemari dan mengambil baju seragam yang sama dengan dirinya. Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, wangi _mint_ langsung memenuhi ruangan. Yang lebih muda segera menghampiri lalu menyerahkan baju seragam dari tangannya.

"Kau tunggu diruang makan." Wonwoo berjalan ke arah kaca besar dipojok kamar, handuk ditanggalkan segera memakai seragam. Mingyu mengangguk meninggalkan ruangan.

 _"_ _Wonwoo-ya, perkenalkan ini adalah Kim Minjung, Dia ibu mu mulai sekarang, dan juga disebelahnya adalah adik mu, Namanya Kim Mingyu."_

 _"_ _Tidak! Ibu ku hanya satu yaitu eomma!"_

 _"_ _Jeon Wonwoo, eomma mu itu sudah tiada, sadarlah!"_

 _"_ _Itu karena wanita ini membunuh eomma!"_

 _Plak._

Harum coklat panas tanpa permisi masuk indra penciuman, tiga tegukan Wonwoo meletakkan cangkir.

"Berangkat sekarang Mingyu." Yang disuruh mengangguk, sebelum berdiri maniknya memperhatikan _sandwich_ utuh yang enggan disentuh.

…

Van silver diparkirkan, Mingyu segera keluar membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo. Ditatap tajam yang lebih muda, bisikan berat terdengar.

"Ingat, disini jangan panggil aku 'tuan' cukup Wonwoo saja." Anggukan patuh respon yang diterima. Keduanya segera berlalu keluar area parkir.

Wonwoo memasuki kelas ber- _tag_ 1-A, lalu Mingyu kelas dengan _tag_ 1-B, bersebelahan. Awal tahun sekolah menengah atas, SMA Pledis dimana Wonwoo adalah pemberi dana bangunan terbesar.

Guru belum memberikan materi, masih dalam waktu bagi siswa untuk beradaptasi dan sosialisasi, para pengurus organisasi intra sekolah masuk ke setiap kelas membagikan kertas berisi pilihan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang diminati. Pada selebaran milik Mingyu, tercentang kolom **"Taekwondo"** dimana kolom sebelahnya adalah alasan kenapa memilih kegiatan tersebut, ujung pena tergores, tertulis **"Agar bisa melindungi seseorang".**

 _"_ _Tertulis bahwa seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga Jeon sepenuhnya adalah milik anak tunggal mereka yaitu Jeon Wonwoo" Hening, orang-orang yang hadir sebagian kaget tak terima ada pun yang tersenyum sarkastis, sebagian berbisik menggosip._

 _"_ _Sepertinya appa lupa mengedit surat wasiatnya ya, dia tidak tahu akan mati secepat ini." Kesal dipendam, tak ada yang berani memaki Wonwoo atas kelancangannya._

 _"_ _Ah kenapa semuanya diam hm? Biasanya paling semangat mencaci jika aku melakukan hal tak benar." Wonwoo memukul telak semuanya, orang-orang yang sebelumnya tak ada dipihaknya kalah, ciut dihadapan anak 15 tahun. Bibirnya tersungging._

 _"_ _Baiklah, pertama-tama dengar untuk kalian semua para pelayan gila harta yang hobi menghinaku bersama si iblis licik dulu, sekarang ku perintahkan untuk segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini." Tercengang, para pelayan kaget tak terima namun masih tahu diri. Mata Wonwoo berkilat menyipit mengedarkan pandangan yang kemudian berhenti saat maniknya menangkap sosok dipojok ruangan, saling bertatap. Mengetukkan jari-jari tangannya, Wonwoo berkata yang kemudian membuat ruangan tersebut gaduh oleh luapan kekagetan._

 _"_ _Yang akan melayani diriku sepenuhnya hanyalah Kim Mingyu seorang."_

Bel istirahat, kelas menghamburkan para murid yang kelaparan. Wonwoo berjalan keluar sendiri. Seseorang dari belakang tiba-tiba merangkulnya _sok_ akrab.

"Yo Jeon Wonwoo~" Mata yang menggaris dengan sedikit lengkungan membuat yang melihat berpikiran apakah indra penglihatan orang ini tak terhalangi saat dirinya tersenyum. Melepaskan rangkulan, Wonwoo mengangkat alis heran _plus_ sedikit terganggu.

"Hehe maaf, aku melihat kau dari tadi sendiri saja, karena aku juga belum punya teman jadi aku menghampirimu. Oh namaku Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung. Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman." Wonwoo menghela nafas kemudian berjalan pergi, malas bersosialisasi dan bermanis-manis ria mengumpulkan teman tanpa mempertimbangkan ketulusan. Namun Soonyoung ternyata cukup kebal diabaikan, pemilik mata sipit itu mengikutinya sambil membatin _sombong sekali orang ini._

Mereka menuju kantin, sangat ramai. Wonwoo diikuti Soonyoung menghampiri tempat duduk dibarisan terakhir dekat jendela dimana merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang kosong. Mereka duduk mengamati sekeliling bingung akan memesan apa.

"Wonwoo-ya kau mau beli apa?" yang ditanya sebenarnya malas menjawab, kurang suka dengan sikap _sok_ kenal _sok_ dekat orang yang duduk dihadapannya ini. Namun perutnya yang terus saja berontak minta diisi memaksanya berkomunikasi dengan teman sekelasnya ini.

"Hamburger, yang keju" Soonyoung mengangguk lalu berdiri. Matanya menggaris lagi.

"Biar aku saja yang memesan, kamu tunggu disini ya." Si mata sipit langsung berjalan cepat-hampir berlari untuk memesan makanan. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan basket, terlihat beberapa siswa senior sedang bertanding mengisi waktu istirahat, banyak siswi yang berjerit-jerit _fangirling_ bahkan beberapa ada yang sampai membawa _banner_.

"OY!" meja digebrak, Wonwoo terlonjak kaget. 3 orang siswa yang satu angkatan dengannya berdiri mengintimidasi. Raut wajah kasar, beberapa bekas luka dan penampilan acak-acakan terpasang pada mereka, tidak lupa dengan badan mereka yang besar dan berotot. Wonwoo diam tak menanggapi, matanya kembali tertuju pada pertandingan basket diluar.

"Hey kau, bisa menyingkir dari tempat ini? Kau hanya sendirian, cari saja tempat lain!" Wonwoo tak menggubris, dilirik pun tidak.

"Cih, sombong sekali. Kau sebaiknya pergi, lelaki lemah sepertimu harus mendengarkan kami, atau kau akan tau akibatnya!" Lelaki yang paling besar diantara mereka mendekati Wonwoo, kesal karena diabaikan. Menggebrak meja sekali lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Menarik perhatian pengunjung kantin sekolah. orang tersebut ditatap malas tanpa emosi oleh Wonwoo, berandal sekolah makin jengkel. Dicengkramnya kerah baju Wonwoo.

"Kau tuli ya, ku bilang pergi dari kursi ini sebelum ku buat babak belur!"

Tukar bisikan terdengar diantara para murid yang memperhatikan, mereka prihatin namun tak merasa wajib untuk melerai. Takut lebih tepatnya. Tak ingin mencari permasalahan di hari pertama sekolah.

"Mereka bertiga menyeramkan sekali, sebaiknya lelaki kurus itu menurut saja, aku merinding melihatnya."

"Bukankah dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo, remaja yang kekayaannya berlimpah itu?"

"Benar, dia Wonwoo yang memberi sumbangan terbesar untuk sekolah, tampan sekali yaaa"

"Tapi dia cuek dan dingin, Aku satu kelas dengannya dan dia sama sekali tak pernah menyapa atau senyum kepada siapapun."

"Hey lihat berandal-berandal itu, dia sepertinya serius akan menghajar Wonwoo."

Wonwoo sekarang berdiri, terangkat oleh lelaki yang paling besar, kerah bajunya masih dicengkram. Lawannya menggertakan gigi memandang kesal sedangkan lelaki yang lebih kurus memutar bola matanya malas kemudian berdecih.

"Benar-benar kau cari mati!" Wonwoo semakin diangkat tapi sama sekali tak berusaha memberontak. Namun, tak tahan haknya akan direbut seenaknya, lelaki kaya itu membuka mulut.

"Yang duduk disini duluan adalah aku, dan kalian berlagak penguasa seenaknya merebut, dasar menjijikan, sepertinya tak pernah belajar sopan santun. Atau memang tak belajar apapun. Bodoh." Para siswa yang lain menganga tercengang melihat Wonwoo dengan berani dan datarnya melawan 3 lelaki berotot. Para berandal itu mengepalkan tangan, marah. Yang sedari tadi mencengkram Wonwoo sudah mengangkat tangannya siap untuk melemparkan pukulan. Namun sebelum itu mengenai wajah Wonwoo, seseorang menahan tangan tersebut, melepaskan lalu menekuk pergelangan tangannya dengan keras, lelaki besar tersebut didorong hingga jatuh menimpa dua temannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat lama, kalau sampai aku terpukul, habis kau." Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo membenarkan kerah bajunya dan meminta maaf, kemudian kembali menatap ketiga berandal sekolah yang sekarang terjatuh dilantai.

"Berani sentuh dia lagi, mati kalian." Jika tatapan bisa membunuh orang, mungkin ketiga siswa yang ditatap Mingyu sekarang ini bisa saja mati. Mereka bertiga lari ketakutan, bersumpah tak akan berurusan lagi dengan Wonwoo ataupun Mingyu. Kerumunan bubar, sangat puas dengan tontonan pada hari pertama sekolah. Nama Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo menjadi hangat dibicarakan.

Soonyoung yang baru saja selesai memesan makanan karena antre, heran dengan gaduhnya suasana kantin.

" _Lho,_ habis ada apa? Acara nembak jantan yang disaksikan banyak orang ya?"

TBC

Ff meanie yang aku publish pertama yeay~ gimana tanggapannya? Review juseyo~

-Raa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _"_ _Karena kita sama-sama menolak mengakui jika kita sebenarnya saling peduli…"_

Hamburger dibiarkan dingin dilahap angin, Jeon Wonwoo tak lagi merasa lapar. Kesal dan amarah sudah membuatnya kenyang. Kwon Soonyoung menyerah mewawancarai lelaki kurus tersebut dan memilih ikut nimbrung dengan kumpulan gadis yang berbagi bisikan menggosip menggali informasi.

"Tu- Wonwoo mau pulang sekarang?" Kim Mingyu yang duduk dihadapannya sabar menunggu walaupun sedari tadi hanya direspon bisu. Puluhan pasang mata tak hentinya memburu mereka berdua. Wonwoo berdiri, matanya berkilat melihat sekeliling.

"Hubungi penasihat Choi, suruh ia berdiskusi dengan kesiswaan tentang masalah ini. Akan lebih baik jika ketiga siswa tadi dikeluarkan saja." Yang lebih muda mengangguk patuh, ikut berdiri juga "Baiklah." Bel masuk berbunyi, para murid dikantin dengan berat hati membubarkan _talk show_ dadakan seputar kejadian tadi dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing termasuk tokoh utama bahan gosip tersebut.

Dikelas, Soonyoung masih saja _kepo_ kepada Wonwoo.

"Jadi, Kim Mingyu itu punya hubungan apa dengan mu?" Matanya berkedip-kedip menunggu jawaban. Wonwoo bergidik tidak menganggapnya manis, lebih terlihat seperti orang cacingan.

"Dia pel- ad- orang yang serumah denganku." Terputus-putus, Wonwoo sempat bingung menjawab bagaimana, membuat Soonyoung keheranan.

"Serumah? Kenapa bisa serumah? Dia ikut tinggal dirumahmu?" Wonwoo malas tak suka ditanya-tanya seperti ini ia berdecak kesal.

"Terserah kau saja mau menganggap seperti apa. Dan berhenti bertanya lagi aku mulai kesal." Soonyoung langsung diblokir tak diizinkan membuka mulut. Mereka kembali memfokuskan perhatian kepada guru didepan yang sedang memperkenalkan identitas panjang lebar sekalipun murid tak penasaran.

…

Sampai dirumah peraturan kembali bertambah. Meskipun satu tahun sudah Mingyu mengabdikan diri melayani Wonwoo namun ia selalu lupa dengan panggilan _"Tuan"_ yang wajib disebutkan terhadap kakak tak sedarah nya itu. Karena sejak awal mereka dipertemukan dirumah ini, Mingyu sudah memanggil yang lebih tua dengan sebutan _hyung_. Hingga pada saat hari dimana keputusan itu dibuat, yang dengan tegasnya Jeon Wonwoo berkata _"Kau bukan lah adikku. Melainkan pelayanku."_

Setelah berganti baju, Mingyu menuju dapur pemuda itu memasak makan siang mengingat ia dan tuannya belum makan apapun dari pagi.

Dari ruang tengah Wonwoo bisa mencium bau margarin yang meleleh diatas teflon. Perutnya berbunyi berontak ingin segera diisi. Tak mempunyai kegiatan apapun, pemuda kurus itu memilih ke dapur menghampiri Mingyu.

"Omelet" yang lebih tinggi tersenyum menanggapi gumaman Wonwoo. Makanan kesukaannya. Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan bagaimana pelayannya itu mengiris bawang, mengocok telur dan kegiatan lain selanjutnya.

"Cepat sedikit masaknya. Lalu buatkan jus jeruk." Tidak sabaran, tipikal Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan, dan menyuruh sang tuan untuk menunggu diruang makan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dimeja makan panjang. Menyantap makanan masing-masing, bunyi dari ketukan ujung sumpit _stainless steel_ dengan piring menjadi pemecah keheningan. Hening namun tak ada kecanggungan.

Sang _master_ selesai makan terlebih dahulu, meneguk jus jeruk dingin memanjakan kerongkongan. Diminum sampai habis.

"Aku akan tidur Mingyu. Sebaiknya kau juga." Kim Mingyu mengangguk tersenyum. Tuannya memang dingin dan terlihat menyeramkan. Namun dalam hatinya yang terselimuti es, terpendam kehangatan yang sesekali mengintip keluar. Jeon Wonwoo mungkin angkuh dan arogan, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah sosok yang harus dijaga agar pahit tak menggerogoti jiwa rapuhnya. Dan Kim Mingyu selalu berada paling depan untuk itu.

 _"_ _Kenapa kalian menyeretku? Pembantu yang tak sopan! Lepas jangan tarik-tarik begini, sakit!" Wonwoo kecil diseret oleh dua pelayan rumahnya sendiri. Dipekarangan rumah terlihat wanita cantik duduk dengan anggun sorot matanya berubah saat ia melihat Wonwoo, aura kebencian sangat jelas tersirat dari manik coklatnya. Anak lelaki dibawa kehadapannya. Pelayan membungkuk menyerahkan. Wanita dengan gincu merah tebal berjongkok menghampiri Wonwoo yang terduduk acak-acakan dirumput taman. Rambutnya dijambak keras membuat bocah itu meringis._

 _"_ _Kau mengadu pada ayahmu jika kemarin malam aku menguncimu diluar rumah hm?" mata melebar seram menuntut jawaban. Yang ditanya diam tak gentar. Merasa diabaikan, jambakan makin keras hingga kepala Wonwoo tertarik ke belakang, lehernya serasa akan patah._

 _"_ _Jawab bocah sialan!" mata dengan mata beradu._

 _"_ _Untuk apa aku mengadu, Appa tak akan menanggapiku karena ia sudah disihir olehmu nenek lampir." Merasa terhina tak dihargai, Kim Minjung berdiri ia menarik pergelangan Wonwoo menyeret paksa anak itu menuju kolam. Kepala si bocah didorong memasuki air satu detik dua detik tiga detik lima detik gelembung air bermunculan ke permukaan sepuluh detik lima belas detik kepala Wonwoo diangkat lalu di tenggelamkan lagi. Kejam._

 _Tiba-tiba,_

 _Kilasan wajah ayahnya yang tertusuk serpihan kaca tiba-tiba muncul._

"Tuan, Tuan, Jeon Wonwoo!" terlonjak kaget, Wonwoo terbangun dengan peluh mengalir deras menghujani wajahnya, napas tersenggal-senggal, air mata mengalir. Mingyu menangkup wajahnya menyingkirkan peluh yang membanjiri dan mengusap air mata yang menetes. Mereka bertatapan, takut dan traumatis bersarang dimanik Wonwoo yang berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk Mingyu.

"Aku disini, _hyung_." Pelukan semakin erat, degupan jelas terasa, sangat cepat tak teratur. Puncak kepala dikecup, isakan kian terdengar.

TBC

Pendek? Maaf ya, soalnya aku kira cerita ini kurang menarik, minta pendapatnya ya. Kalo emang bener kurang seru, mungkin bakal aku cepetin alurnya biar ga terlalu banyak chapter. Review juseyo~

-Raa


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"_ _Kau enigmatis, membuatku tenggelam begitu dalam namun meracuni pelan mematikan."_

Mata rubah itu sembab memerah, satu jam lebih menangis. Pelukan belum terlepas, hati Wonwoo belum cukup tenang. Rambut masih diusap. Tak ada percakapan. Karena yang lebih muda sangat tahu apa yang sekarang paling Wonwoo butuhkan. Baju bagian belakang Mingyu kusut akibat dicengkram sebagai objek pelampiasan ketakutan. Hening yang damai.

Tangan Wonwoo yang melingkar di pinggang Mingyu perlahan terlepas, telapak tangannya bergerak keatas menempatkannya pada pipi Mingyu yang hangat kontras dengan telapak tangannya. Diusapnya pelan.

"Hangat." Manik mereka bertatap, menelusuri dalam menggali ketenangan. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

"Kenapa kau sudi melakukan semua ini Mingyu?" Mingyu menangkup tangan Wonwoo yang dingin, meremasnya pelan.

"Ini untuk membayar apa yang sudah ibuku perlakukan padamu tuan."

"Tapi—"

"Karena saya juga ingin. Ingin mengembalikan tawamu seperti dulu." Mata Mingyu berkaca-kaca, sprei biru muda yang didudukinya mendadak lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. Wonwoo terdiam, rahang tegas sang _pelayan_ diangkat, dipaksa beradu tatap.

"Dengar, mulai sekarang tak usah berbicara seformal ini lagi." Kim Mingyu tersenyum mengangguk. Wonwoo melepaskan tangkupan tangannya.

"Tapi tetap panggil aku tuan. Lancang sekali kau tadi asal menyebutku _hyung_."

…

Angin malam menelusup masuk melalui sela jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Jeon Wonwoo fokus memperhatikan layar komputer sambil jari telunjuknya bergerak memutar tombol _mouse_.

"Kau sudah pernah masuk angin tapi tetap saja membukakan jendela." Mingyu berjalan membawa secangkir coklat hangat, menaruhnya di meja. Lalu menutup rapat jendela didepannya. Wonwoo mengabaikan, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada monitor yang sedang menunjukkan diagram persentase untung-rugi di perusahaan J _news_ , perusahaan majalah miliknya.

"Sekretaris Lee rupanya mengurus dengan baik masalah di perusahaan, aku jadi tidak terlalu khawatir." Pemuda kurus itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi menghela nafas lega. Kemudian coklat panas dinotis, segera ia raih cangkir tersebut, meminumnya perlahan.

"Maka dari itu, kau seharusnya tidur sekarang jangan memusingkan urusan perusahaan. Sekretaris Lee dan yang lainnya akan mengurus dengan baik sampai kau lulus sekolah tuan." Jam dinding dilirik, hampir dini hari. Wonwoo menutup semua _task_ dikomputer lalu mematikan mesin tersebut. Ia diam sejenak sambil menghabiskan coklat panas kesukaannya. Mingyu setia berdiri menunggu.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke kamar Wonwoo, Mingyu mengambil baju tidur yang biasa _tuannya_ pakai. Melepas bajunya, Wonwoo menghampiri yang lebih muda. Kemeja tidur dipakaikan, jari-jari Mingyu bergerak turun mengkancingi.

"Mingyu, temani aku tidur malam ini." Kilasan masa lalu suram yang menjelma menjadi mimpi Wonwoo saat tidur siang tadi rupanya masih meninggalkan ketakutan kecil pada dirinya.

"Baiklah tuan."

Mingyu duduk dipinggiran ranjang, dan Wonwoo terbaring damai. Dibenarkan selimut Wonwoo sampai seluruh badannya tertutupi. Dipandanginya sesaat wajah tenang yang sedang merajut mimpi tersebut, lalu pemuda tinggi itu beralih duduk dikursi kecil dekat ranjang kemudian memejamkan mata.

…

Fajar mengintip malu diufuk timur, burung-burung beradu kicau siapa yang paling merdu. Dikamar Wonwoo segalanya sudah disiapkan, seragam sekolah, tas dan juga sepatu. Mingyu seperti biasa sudah mendahului berpakaian rapi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Segera menjalankan keharusan mengurus tuannya. Sepatu dipakaikan lalu diikat rapi. Kemudian mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Mingyu bagaimana tentang 3 orang yang kemarin mengacau disekolah?" Dasi sang tuan dibenarkan, diikat kencang.

"Penasihat Choi sudah membicarakannya dengan kesiswaan, mereka bertiga dikeluarkan tuan." Selesai, waktunya sarapan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Mereka berdua keluar kamar, Mingyu membawakan tas Wonwoo.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dengan menu roti panggang dan susu vanilla.

…

"Yo selebritis kita Jeon Wonwoo. Selamat Pagi!" Soonyoung dengan biasanya ceria bagai tubuhnya selalu terisi energi mentari.

"Pagi." Wonwoo menjawab datar lalu duduk disampingnya. Dua kepribadian yang sangat kontras itu kursinya bersampingan dijajaran paling depan. Murid sekelas selalu berbisik tentang Wonwoo namun ia sama sekali tak peduli. Terserah.

Baru saja Soonyoung akan mengoceh pada Wonwoo betapa terharunya dia karena pemuda cuek itu membalas sapaannya, namun guru sudah masuk kelas. Biologi, suara decitan spidol dengan _whiteboard_ menjelaskan tentang _Taksonomi_ dan _Mikrobiologi_. Masing-masing diberi satu mikroskop untuk dua orang ditugaskan agar menebak mikroorganisme apa yang terdapat pada sampel. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bekerjasama dengan baik, mereka selalu menjawab dengan tepat.

"Wonwoo-ya aku masih penasaran mengenai kau dengan Kim Mingyu." Selesai praktik Soonyoung langsung menjalankan aksi _kepo_ nya yang belum terwujudkan tadi. Wonwoo meletakkan buku catatan ke dalam tas. Terdiam sejenak.

"Dia pesuruhku."

Soonyoung nampak kaget "Pesuruh maksudmu pembantu?" Terbesit rasa tidak terima ketika Mingyu disebut pembantu, tapi Wonwoo juga bingung karena memang Mingyu selalu melakukan apa yang ia suruh. Dia juga merasa tak ingin menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan dirinya dengan Mingyu kepada orang yang belum lama mengenalnya ini.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri." Lebih baik dijawab begitu, Soonyoung juga langsung mengangguk diam.

 _"_ _Wonwoo hyung, kita main game yuk" Mingyu kecil dengan manisnya menarik-narik baju Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah._

 _"_ _Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa hah?." Wonwoo kembali berkutat dengan buku pelajaran sekolah dasarnya._

 _"_ _Tapi kau butuh penyegaran hyung, dari tadi mengerjakan tugas terus. Mumpung appa dan eomma belum datang. Kalau nanti mereka melihat kau akan dimarahi." Mingyu menunduk sedih, mengingat bagaimana ibu nya akan memarahi sang kakak dengan kejam._

 _"_ _Ya ya, arasseo." Mereka bergenggaman tangan beriringan. Pergi kekamar Mingyu dengan waspada, takut jika pelayan melihat dan mengadukannya pada 'nyonya besar'._

 _"_ _Hyung kenapa kau tak pernah memaki dan memukulku, apa ku tak marah padaku?" tombol stick play station ditekan-tekan berisik. Anak-anak itu serius memainkan game sepak bola._

 _"_ _Kata siapa? Aku juga benci padamu, terkadang ingin menendangmu keluar." Mingyu menghentikan gerakan tangannya "Tapi aku membutuhkanmu. Setidaknya masih ada kau yang memperlakukanku dengan baik sehingga membantuku menjadi kuat. Aku muak dengan semuanya, pernah terpikir untukku agar mati saja. Tapi tidak, aku harus membuat ibuku bangga walaupun beliau sudah tak ada. Aku harus tumbuh hebat membuktikan pada orang-orang yang sudah menindasku dan mengembalikan bom pada mereka. Aku tak sebaik yang kau kira Mingyu, jadi berhati-hati lah."_

 _Mingyu terisak, stick game sudah tak lagi ditangannya. Ia memperhatikan lengan Wonwoo yang memar akibat perlakuan ibunya lalu menggumamkan 'maaf' berulang-ulang._

 _"_ _Cih, berisik kenapa kau menangis. Nanti para pelayan sinting datang kesini dan mengadukanku."_

 _._

 _Memangnya hubungan kami apa?_

"Wonwooo, daripada melamun begitu, mending ke kantin saja yuk." Pemilik mata sipit itu menarik tangan Wonwoo, lalu melangkah keluar kelas. Mingyu nampaknya sudah menunggu Wonwoo diluar kelas, pemuda tinggi itu berdiri menyender tembok dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku.

"Wah wah wah, pangeran menjemput putrinya." Soonyoung tersenyum nakal, alisnya naik turun sambil menyenggol lengan Wonwoo.

"Jaga bicaramu." Yang lebih tinggi kesal, tak terima disebut putri. Soonyoung nyengir minta maaf. Lalu Mingyu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kita akan ke kantin." Wonwoo menginformasikan kepada _pangerannya_.

Pemilik mata sipit, mata rubah dan mata-bagaimana mendeskripsikan milik Mingyu, mata ikan? Oke abaikan. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin.

Menempati kursi dengan meja lingkaran dari kayu. Si selalu ceria memakan kentang goreng, si cuek melahap _hamburger_ dan yang paling tinggi memakan _hotdog_.

"Ah Mingyu- _ssi_ kita belum berkenalan ya, Aku Kwon Soonyoung." Mingyu tersenyum ramah berjabat tangan. Wonwoo memutar bola mata malas, menggumam _orang sipit ini bahkan tak memanggilku dengan akhiran –ssi pada saat pertama kali bicara_.

"Ku dengar kau pesuruhnya Wonwoo ya?" Soonyoung dengan polosnya nyengir sambil bertanya. Mingyu terkejut, bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia beradu mata dengan Wonwoo memberi kode _bagaimana menjawabnya?_ Wonwoo mengendikan bahu tak peduli, ia yakin Mingyu tahu sendiri harus bagaimana merespon si _kepo_ ini.

"Ah itu, bagaimana ya. Kau akan tahu seperti apa nanti." Wonwoo sudah menebak jika Mingyu akan berkata seperti itu. Pemuda itu kembali melahap hamburgernya yang telah lenyap setengahnya.

"waahh, apa-apaan ini, jawaban kalian berdua mirip. Aku jadi curiga kalau ada sesuatu yang spesial diantara kalian." Mata sipit Soonyoung berkilat curiga sekaligus nakal menggoda.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih normal." Dijawab ketus oleh pemilik suara yang paling berat. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya terdiam, tak ingin salah bicara.

"Permisi Mingyu- _ssi_." Perempuan manis dengan rambut sebahu menghampiri meja mereka. Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ya?"

"Anu, itu tentang tugas pementasan drama, ketua kelompok kita Jiwon menyuruh agar kita praktik sepulang sekolah. Aku harap Mingyu- _ssi_ bisa ikut." Rambut coklat sebahu diselipkan kebelakang telinga, gadis itu menunduk malu. Jeda yang cukup lama, Mingyu masih belum menjawab, berkali-kali ia memberi kode kepada Wonwoo tapi pemuda kurus itu tak menggubrisnya.

Soonyoung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kian gregetan "Mingyu- _ssi_ cepat jawab, tidak baik loh mengabaikan perempuan."

"Dia tidak bisa ikut, ada urusan penting yang harus Mingyu lakukan sepulang sekolah." Teman satu kelompok Mingyu itu makin salting dan malu juga takut karena Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan begitu dingin. Mungkin ini terasa biasa bagi Soonyoung apalagi Mingyu, tapi tidak bagi orang yang baru pertama kali berbicara dengannya, terkesan menyeramkan.

"a-ah maaf ya Hyeji- _ssi_ , sepertinya aku sibuk hari ini. Nanti dikelas akan kubicarakan dengan Jiwon." Pemuda itu membungkuk, Hyeji sedikit terkejut. "I-iya, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa. Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Gadis itu berlalu pergi, kakinya gemetaran bahkan ia hampir tersandung.

"Tak menyangka kau segugup itu berhadapan dengan perempuan." Nadanya datar namun terkesan sarkastis. Yang disindir hanya terdiam tersenyum rupawan.

"Mingyu- _ssi_ , orang judes ini cemburu kau tahu. Ckck lihat saja wajahnya saat dia melihatmu dengan gadis tadi—" Wonwoo memotong kesal. "Hentikan omong kosong mu Kwon Soonyoung. Bel sudah berbunyi, Aku akan pergi ke kelas."

…

"Tuan, maaf tapi ada kepentingan apa sekarang?" Pemutar musik dikecilkan volumenya.

"Nanti bicaranya dirumah kau menyetir saja dengan benar." Mingyu belum mendapatkan SIM, namun satu tahun yang lalu dia kursus mengemudi sesuai perintah Jeon Wonwoo. Jarak rumah mereka dengan SMA Pledis padahal tidak lebih dari dua kilometer, namun Wonwoo sangat enggan naik kendaraan umum, panas dan lama. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan polisi, remaja kaya itu bisa dengan mudah mengurusnya.

Mereka sampai dirumah megah keluarga Jeon, satpam membukakan gerbang. Mobil silver melesat ke parkiran.

"Salah satu rekan bisnis akan mengadakan perayaan untuk hari jadi perusahaan mereka sekaligus memamerkan produk baru. Para petinggi akan hadir juga, penasihat Choi memohon agar aku bisa hadir jika aku tidak sibuk. Biasanya dia tidak akan memohon sampai seperti itu ditelepon, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghadirinya. Jadi siapkanlah baju untukku Mingyu."

Wonwoo mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan jas putih bersih. Sedangkan tubuh tinggi Mingyu dibalut oleh setelan jas hitam. Mereka berdua berjalan, tempat perayaan _outdoor_ begitu ramai, meja dan kursi disusun rapi menyerupai restoran, musik klasik mengalun merdu memanjakan telinga, lampu-lampu berjajar memberikan pencahayaan membantu bulan, didepan terdapat panggung kecil dengan _background_ spanduk bertuliskan tema perayaan 'hari jadi' dan 'produk baru'. Diantara para tamu undangan yang _glamour_ , Wonwoo diikuti Mingyu menghampiri pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri berkumpul dengan para petinggi perusahaan.

"Tuan muda Jeon." Penasihat Choi membungkuk diikuti yang lainnya.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Wonwoo berbagi senyuman menghormati. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang mengenai dunia bisnis, sesekali memuji Wonwoo yang dalam usia remaja sudah mampu mengarahkan jalannya perusahaan. Kim Mingyu hanya diam dibelakang Wonwoo mendengarkan.

Rangkaian acara mengalir lancar. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tiba pada penghujung acara. Pemimpin _YooSung Group_ berdiri diatas panggung mengambil mikrofon.

"Selamat malam para tamu yang terhormat. Terimakasih banyak karena kalian bisa meluangkan waktu dan hadir pada perayaan malam ini, Saya harap semuanya menikmati dan kita dapat bekerjasama lebih baik lagi kedepannya. Membicarakan ikatan, saya jadi ingat kepada janji lama dengan rekanku, ah mendiang temanku lebih tepatnya. Saya sangat ingin mewujudkan janji tersebut, agar beliau bisa tenang di alam sana. Bukan begitu penasihat Choi?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan alis heran dan curiga.

"Jadi, pada malam ini juga saya mengumumkan, jika anak saya Han Yoo Na akan dijodohkan dengan putra tunggal Jeon Han Suk yaitu Jeon Wonwoo." Para tamu tercengang dan Wonwoo hampir jantungan. Seorang gadis cantik seumuran dengannya muncul dari balik panggung.

 _Sialan. Omong kosong macam apa ini._

TBC

Update yeay! Makasih sekali untuk review dari kalian, aku jadi semangat nulis walaupun terkadang kosong jadi ngetik suka mogok.

Untuk Meanienya sabar ya, mereka butuh proses panjang apalagi dengan sikap Wonwoo yang seperti itu, cerita masih berlangsung lama, aku harap temen readers gak pada bosan. Dan iyaaa aku emang ngetik ini sambil mikirin Black Butler huhu Sebbas- _chan_

Kenapa Wonwoo kasar dan dingin? Aku yakin kalian bisa menjawabnya melihat dari masa lalu dia yang begitu suram dan kelam /digampar/ dan my hamster Kwon Soonyoung jadi bumbu manis disini biar cerita gak terlalu gelap.

Oke sekian chuap chuapnya xD jadi, gimana chapter yang ini? Review juseyo~

-Raa

Chapter 3

 _"_ _Kau enigmatis, membuatku tenggelam begitu dalam namun meracuni pelan mematikan."_

Mata rubah itu sembab memerah, satu jam lebih menangis. Pelukan belum terlepas, hati Wonwoo belum cukup tenang. Rambut masih diusap. Tak ada percakapan. Karena yang lebih muda sangat tahu apa yang sekarang paling Wonwoo butuhkan. Baju bagian belakang Mingyu kusut akibat dicengkram sebagai objek pelampiasan ketakutan. Hening yang damai.

Tangan Wonwoo yang melingkar di pinggang Mingyu perlahan terlepas, telapak tangannya bergerak keatas menempatkannya pada pipi Mingyu yang hangat kontras dengan telapak tangannya. Diusapnya pelan.

"Hangat." Manik mereka bertatap, menelusuri dalam menggali ketenangan. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

"Kenapa kau sudi melakukan semua ini Mingyu?" Mingyu menangkup tangan Wonwoo yang dingin, meremasnya pelan.

"Ini untuk membayar apa yang sudah ibuku perlakukan padamu tuan."

"Tapi—"

"Karena saya juga ingin. Ingin mengembalikan tawamu seperti dulu." Mata Mingyu berkaca-kaca, sprei biru muda yang didudukinya mendadak lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. Wonwoo terdiam, rahang tegas sang _pelayan_ diangkat, dipaksa beradu tatap.

"Dengar, mulai sekarang tak usah berbicara seformal ini lagi." Kim Mingyu tersenyum mengangguk. Wonwoo melepaskan tangkupan tangannya.

"Tapi tetap panggil aku tuan. Lancang sekali kau tadi asal menyebutku _hyung_."

…

Angin malam menelusup masuk melalui sela jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Jeon Wonwoo fokus memperhatikan layar komputer sambil jari telunjuknya bergerak memutar tombol _mouse_.

"Kau sudah pernah masuk angin tapi tetap saja membukakan jendela." Mingyu berjalan membawa secangkir coklat hangat, menaruhnya di meja. Lalu menutup rapat jendela didepannya. Wonwoo mengabaikan, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada monitor yang sedang menunjukkan diagram persentase untung-rugi di perusahaan J _news_ , perusahaan majalah miliknya.

"Sekretaris Lee rupanya mengurus dengan baik masalah di perusahaan, aku jadi tidak terlalu khawatir." Pemuda kurus itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi menghela nafas lega. Kemudian coklat panas dinotis, segera ia raih cangkir tersebut, meminumnya perlahan.

"Maka dari itu, kau seharusnya tidur sekarang jangan memusingkan urusan perusahaan. Sekretaris Lee dan yang lainnya akan mengurus dengan baik sampai kau lulus sekolah tuan." Jam dinding dilirik, hampir dini hari. Wonwoo menutup semua _task_ dikomputer lalu mematikan mesin tersebut. Ia diam sejenak sambil menghabiskan coklat panas kesukaannya. Mingyu setia berdiri menunggu.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke kamar Wonwoo, Mingyu mengambil baju tidur yang biasa _tuannya_ pakai. Melepas bajunya, Wonwoo menghampiri yang lebih muda. Kemeja tidur dipakaikan, jari-jari Mingyu bergerak turun mengkancingi.

"Mingyu, temani aku tidur malam ini." Kilasan masa lalu suram yang menjelma menjadi mimpi Wonwoo saat tidur siang tadi rupanya masih meninggalkan ketakutan kecil pada dirinya.

"Baiklah tuan."

Mingyu duduk dipinggiran ranjang, dan Wonwoo terbaring damai. Dibenarkan selimut Wonwoo sampai seluruh badannya tertutupi. Dipandanginya sesaat wajah tenang yang sedang merajut mimpi tersebut, lalu pemuda tinggi itu beralih duduk dikursi kecil dekat ranjang kemudian memejamkan mata.

…

Fajar mengintip malu diufuk timur, burung-burung beradu kicau siapa yang paling merdu. Dikamar Wonwoo segalanya sudah disiapkan, seragam sekolah, tas dan juga sepatu. Mingyu seperti biasa sudah mendahului berpakaian rapi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Segera menjalankan keharusan mengurus tuannya. Sepatu dipakaikan lalu diikat rapi. Kemudian mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Mingyu bagaimana tentang 3 orang yang kemarin mengacau disekolah?" Dasi sang tuan dibenarkan, diikat kencang.

"Penasihat Choi sudah membicarakannya dengan kesiswaan, mereka bertiga dikeluarkan tuan." Selesai, waktunya sarapan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Mereka berdua keluar kamar, Mingyu membawakan tas Wonwoo.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dengan menu roti panggang dan susu vanilla.

…

"Yo selebritis kita Jeon Wonwoo. Selamat Pagi!" Soonyoung dengan biasanya ceria bagai tubuhnya selalu terisi energi mentari.

"Pagi." Wonwoo menjawab datar lalu duduk disampingnya. Dua kepribadian yang sangat kontras itu kursinya bersampingan dijajaran paling depan. Murid sekelas selalu berbisik tentang Wonwoo namun ia sama sekali tak peduli. Terserah.

Baru saja Soonyoung akan mengoceh pada Wonwoo betapa terharunya dia karena pemuda cuek itu membalas sapaannya, namun guru sudah masuk kelas. Biologi, suara decitan spidol dengan _whiteboard_ menjelaskan tentang _Taksonomi_ dan _Mikrobiologi_. Masing-masing diberi satu mikroskop untuk dua orang ditugaskan agar menebak mikroorganisme apa yang terdapat pada sampel. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bekerjasama dengan baik, mereka selalu menjawab dengan tepat.

"Wonwoo-ya aku masih penasaran mengenai kau dengan Kim Mingyu." Selesai praktik Soonyoung langsung menjalankan aksi _kepo_ nya yang belum terwujudkan tadi. Wonwoo meletakkan buku catatan ke dalam tas. Terdiam sejenak.

"Dia pesuruhku."

Soonyoung nampak kaget "Pesuruh maksudmu pembantu?" Terbesit rasa tidak terima ketika Mingyu disebut pembantu, tapi Wonwoo juga bingung karena memang Mingyu selalu melakukan apa yang ia suruh. Dia juga merasa tak ingin menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan dirinya dengan Mingyu kepada orang yang belum lama mengenalnya ini.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri." Lebih baik dijawab begitu, Soonyoung juga langsung mengangguk diam.

 _"_ _Wonwoo hyung, kita main game yuk" Mingyu kecil dengan manisnya menarik-narik baju Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah._

 _"_ _Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa hah?." Wonwoo kembali berkutat dengan buku pelajaran sekolah dasarnya._

 _"_ _Tapi kau butuh penyegaran hyung, dari tadi mengerjakan tugas terus. Mumpung appa dan eomma belum datang. Kalau nanti mereka melihat kau akan dimarahi." Mingyu menunduk sedih, mengingat bagaimana ibu nya akan memarahi sang kakak dengan kejam._

 _"_ _Ya ya, arasseo." Mereka bergenggaman tangan beriringan. Pergi kekamar Mingyu dengan waspada, takut jika pelayan melihat dan mengadukannya pada 'nyonya besar'._

 _"_ _Hyung kenapa kau tak pernah memaki dan memukulku, apa ku tak marah padaku?" tombol stick play station ditekan-tekan berisik. Anak-anak itu serius memainkan game sepak bola._

 _"_ _Kata siapa? Aku juga benci padamu, terkadang ingin menendangmu keluar." Mingyu menghentikan gerakan tangannya "Tapi aku membutuhkanmu. Setidaknya masih ada kau yang memperlakukanku dengan baik sehingga membantuku menjadi kuat. Aku muak dengan semuanya, pernah terpikir untukku agar mati saja. Tapi tidak, aku harus membuat ibuku bangga walaupun beliau sudah tak ada. Aku harus tumbuh hebat membuktikan pada orang-orang yang sudah menindasku dan mengembalikan bom pada mereka. Aku tak sebaik yang kau kira Mingyu, jadi berhati-hati lah."_

 _Mingyu terisak, stick game sudah tak lagi ditangannya. Ia memperhatikan lengan Wonwoo yang memar akibat perlakuan ibunya lalu menggumamkan 'maaf' berulang-ulang._

 _"_ _Cih, berisik kenapa kau menangis. Nanti para pelayan sinting datang kesini dan mengadukanku."_

 _._

 _Memangnya hubungan kami apa?_

"Wonwooo, daripada melamun begitu, mending ke kantin saja yuk." Pemilik mata sipit itu menarik tangan Wonwoo, lalu melangkah keluar kelas. Mingyu nampaknya sudah menunggu Wonwoo diluar kelas, pemuda tinggi itu berdiri menyender tembok dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku.

"Wah wah wah, pangeran menjemput putrinya." Soonyoung tersenyum nakal, alisnya naik turun sambil menyenggol lengan Wonwoo.

"Jaga bicaramu." Yang lebih tinggi kesal, tak terima disebut putri. Soonyoung nyengir minta maaf. Lalu Mingyu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kita akan ke kantin." Wonwoo menginformasikan kepada _pangerannya_.

Pemilik mata sipit, mata rubah dan mata-bagaimana mendeskripsikan milik Mingyu, mata ikan? Oke abaikan. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin.

Menempati kursi dengan meja lingkaran dari kayu. Si selalu ceria memakan kentang goreng, si cuek melahap _hamburger_ dan yang paling tinggi memakan _hotdog_.

"Ah Mingyu- _ssi_ kita belum berkenalan ya, Aku Kwon Soonyoung." Mingyu tersenyum ramah berjabat tangan. Wonwoo memutar bola mata malas, menggumam _orang sipit ini bahkan tak memanggilku dengan akhiran –ssi pada saat pertama kali bicara_.

"Ku dengar kau pesuruhnya Wonwoo ya?" Soonyoung dengan polosnya nyengir sambil bertanya. Mingyu terkejut, bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia beradu mata dengan Wonwoo memberi kode _bagaimana menjawabnya?_ Wonwoo mengendikan bahu tak peduli, ia yakin Mingyu tahu sendiri harus bagaimana merespon si _kepo_ ini.

"Ah itu, bagaimana ya. Kau akan tahu seperti apa nanti." Wonwoo sudah menebak jika Mingyu akan berkata seperti itu. Pemuda itu kembali melahap hamburgernya yang telah lenyap setengahnya.

"waahh, apa-apaan ini, jawaban kalian berdua mirip. Aku jadi curiga kalau ada sesuatu yang spesial diantara kalian." Mata sipit Soonyoung berkilat curiga sekaligus nakal menggoda.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih normal." Dijawab ketus oleh pemilik suara yang paling berat. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya terdiam, tak ingin salah bicara.

"Permisi Mingyu- _ssi_." Perempuan manis dengan rambut sebahu menghampiri meja mereka. Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ya?"

"Anu, itu tentang tugas pementasan drama, ketua kelompok kita Jiwon menyuruh agar kita praktik sepulang sekolah. Aku harap Mingyu- _ssi_ bisa ikut." Rambut coklat sebahu diselipkan kebelakang telinga, gadis itu menunduk malu. Jeda yang cukup lama, Mingyu masih belum menjawab, berkali-kali ia memberi kode kepada Wonwoo tapi pemuda kurus itu tak menggubrisnya.

Soonyoung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kian gregetan "Mingyu- _ssi_ cepat jawab, tidak baik loh mengabaikan perempuan."

"Dia tidak bisa ikut, ada urusan penting yang harus Mingyu lakukan sepulang sekolah." Teman satu kelompok Mingyu itu makin salting dan malu juga takut karena Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan begitu dingin. Mungkin ini terasa biasa bagi Soonyoung apalagi Mingyu, tapi tidak bagi orang yang baru pertama kali berbicara dengannya, terkesan menyeramkan.

"a-ah maaf ya Hyeji- _ssi_ , sepertinya aku sibuk hari ini. Nanti dikelas akan kubicarakan dengan Jiwon." Pemuda itu membungkuk, Hyeji sedikit terkejut. "I-iya, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa. Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Gadis itu berlalu pergi, kakinya gemetaran bahkan ia hampir tersandung.

"Tak menyangka kau segugup itu berhadapan dengan perempuan." Nadanya datar namun terkesan sarkastis. Yang disindir hanya terdiam tersenyum rupawan.

"Mingyu- _ssi_ , orang judes ini cemburu kau tahu. Ckck lihat saja wajahnya saat dia melihatmu dengan gadis tadi—" Wonwoo memotong kesal. "Hentikan omong kosong mu Kwon Soonyoung. Bel sudah berbunyi, Aku akan pergi ke kelas."

…

"Tuan, maaf tapi ada kepentingan apa sekarang?" Pemutar musik dikecilkan volumenya.

"Nanti bicaranya dirumah kau menyetir saja dengan benar." Mingyu belum mendapatkan SIM, namun satu tahun yang lalu dia kursus mengemudi sesuai perintah Jeon Wonwoo. Jarak rumah mereka dengan SMA Pledis padahal tidak lebih dari dua kilometer, namun Wonwoo sangat enggan naik kendaraan umum, panas dan lama. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan polisi, remaja kaya itu bisa dengan mudah mengurusnya.

Mereka sampai dirumah megah keluarga Jeon, satpam membukakan gerbang. Mobil silver melesat ke parkiran.

"Salah satu rekan bisnis akan mengadakan perayaan untuk hari jadi perusahaan mereka sekaligus memamerkan produk baru. Para petinggi akan hadir juga, penasihat Choi memohon agar aku bisa hadir jika aku tidak sibuk. Biasanya dia tidak akan memohon sampai seperti itu ditelepon, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghadirinya. Jadi siapkanlah baju untukku Mingyu."

Wonwoo mengenakan kemeja biru muda dengan jas putih bersih. Sedangkan tubuh tinggi Mingyu dibalut oleh setelan jas hitam. Mereka berdua berjalan, tempat perayaan _outdoor_ begitu ramai, meja dan kursi disusun rapi menyerupai restoran, musik klasik mengalun merdu memanjakan telinga, lampu-lampu berjajar memberikan pencahayaan membantu bulan, didepan terdapat panggung kecil dengan _background_ spanduk bertuliskan tema perayaan 'hari jadi' dan 'produk baru'. Diantara para tamu undangan yang _glamour_ , Wonwoo diikuti Mingyu menghampiri pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri berkumpul dengan para petinggi perusahaan.

"Tuan muda Jeon." Penasihat Choi membungkuk diikuti yang lainnya.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Wonwoo berbagi senyuman menghormati. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang mengenai dunia bisnis, sesekali memuji Wonwoo yang dalam usia remaja sudah mampu mengarahkan jalannya perusahaan. Kim Mingyu hanya diam dibelakang Wonwoo mendengarkan.

Rangkaian acara mengalir lancar. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tiba pada penghujung acara. Pemimpin _YooSung Group_ berdiri diatas panggung mengambil mikrofon.

"Selamat malam para tamu yang terhormat. Terimakasih banyak karena kalian bisa meluangkan waktu dan hadir pada perayaan malam ini, Saya harap semuanya menikmati dan kita dapat bekerjasama lebih baik lagi kedepannya. Membicarakan ikatan, saya jadi ingat kepada janji lama dengan rekanku, ah mendiang temanku lebih tepatnya. Saya sangat ingin mewujudkan janji tersebut, agar beliau bisa tenang di alam sana. Bukan begitu penasihat Choi?"

Wonwoo mengerutkan alis heran dan curiga.

"Jadi, pada malam ini juga saya mengumumkan, jika anak saya Han Yoo Na akan dijodohkan dengan putra tunggal Jeon Han Suk yaitu Jeon Wonwoo." Para tamu tercengang dan Wonwoo hampir jantungan. Seorang gadis cantik seumuran dengannya muncul dari balik panggung.

 _Sialan. Omong kosong macam apa ini._

TBC

Update yeay! Makasih sekali untuk review dari kalian, aku jadi semangat nulis walaupun terkadang kosong jadi ngetik suka mogok.

Untuk Meanienya sabar ya, mereka butuh proses panjang apalagi dengan sikap Wonwoo yang seperti itu, cerita masih berlangsung lama, aku harap temen readers gak pada bosan. Dan iyaaa aku emang ngetik ini sambil mikirin Black Butler huhu Sebbas- _chan_

Kenapa Wonwoo kasar dan dingin? Aku yakin kalian bisa menjawabnya melihat dari masa lalu dia yang begitu suram dan kelam /digampar/ dan my hamster Kwon Soonyoung jadi bumbu manis disini biar cerita gak terlalu gelap.

Oke sekian chuap chuapnya xD jadi, gimana chapter yang ini? Review juseyo~

-Raa


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"_ _Apakah kita butuh deklarasi?"_

Hening. Suasana canggung sekaligus mencekam. Tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Jeon Wonwoo marah, jelas marah. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Aku tidak percaya ini penasihat Choi, kau tidak membicarakannya padaku." Pelipis dipijat.

 _Tak masuk akal._

"Tolong maafkan saya sekali lagi tuan, ini adalah amanat dari mendiang ayah anda. Jika saya bicara terlebih dahulu, anda pasti akan langsung menolak." Diwajah keriput itu tergambar rasa bersalah yang sangat kentara. Penasihat Choi berkali-kali memohon maaf.

Mereka sekarang berada diruang tamu dengan interior mewah milik keluarga Han, enam orang berkumpul duduk diatas kursi dengan bantalan empuk, namun tak ada yang merasa nyaman. Oh, kecuali gadis dengan _eyeliner_ tebal yang sekarang sedang berusaha menempel pada Wonwoo. Tentu saja pemuda itu risih dan jengkel. Dan yang paling tak nyaman mungkin Kim Mingyu, pria tinggi itu berdiri dibelakang tuannya dengan canggung dan ia pun sama tak menyangka dengan semua ini.

 _Master nya dijodohkan?_

"Tapi saya tak punya waktu untuk bermain jodoh-jodohan, saya juga masih sekolah." Wonwoo ingin sekali mengamuk sekarang, membuang sementara _image_ -nya yang harus menjaga kehormatan dirumah orang lain. Kepalanya serasa akan meledak karena hantaman yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Ayolah Wonwoo, hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi dalam dunia kita, kau hanya harus menerima lalu biarkan semuanya mengalir. Masalah perasaan itu belakangan." Bujukan datang dari kepala keluarga Han, yang tadi berpidato menyampaikan terang-terangan perjodohan ini. Sebelah alisnya terangkat lalu tersenyum miring.

Tangan dibawah meja terkepal, Wonwoo tak tahan. "Saya tetap tak bisa, apa anda tidak tahu orang seperti apa saya, tuan Han?"

"Oh tentu saja saya tahu. cuek, dingin, keras kepala dan sedikit menyeramkan. Betul bukan?" _playful smile_ ditunjukkan alis bergerak nakal "Tapi Yoo Na bisa mengatasinya, benar kan sayang?"

Gadis itu langsung mengangguk dan bergerak menggandeng lengan Wonwoo, ia cekikikan "Benar sekali. Aku mengenalmu Wonwoo-ya, kita kan satu SMP. Pokoknya aku tak keberatan dengan sikapmu itu, yang penting kau itu tampan dan manis. Ahh aku tak sabar menantikan hari-hari kebersamaan kita." Yoo Na makin mendekat senyuman tak pernah terlepas dari wajah beningnya dan mata dengan sapuan _eyeliner_ hitam yang berlebihan itu berkedip-kedip menatap manik hitam Wonwoo.

Tautan lengan dilepaskan, Wonwoo semakin pening "Kita tidak dekat Yoo Na- _ssi_. Saya tak akan menerima perjodohan ini. Maaf tapi sekarang saya sangat lelah, dan penasihat Choi, saya sangat kecewa kepada anda, jangan pernah ulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ayo Mingyu, kita pulang." Pemuda kurus berdiri, membungkuk kepada Yoo Na dan kedua orang tuanya, Mingyu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun saat kaki hendak melangkah, rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut tuan Han membuat kaki Wonwoo macet tak jadi pergi. "Tidakkah kau egois dan serakah Jeon Wonwoo? Sekarang kau menggunakan hasil dari jerih payah ayahmu, namun satu permintaan darinya saja tak bisa kau kabulkan." Volume suara mengecil "Ku dengar dulu nya kau adalah anak yang pembangkang ya? Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah?" _Licik_. Wonwoo tak bisa melawan. Pemuda itu tak bisa menceritakan panjang lebar bagaimana hubungannya dengan sang ayah setelah ibu Kim Mingyu datang. Tidak tidak, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menutup rapat kenangan kelam tersebut.

Tak semua hal berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Begitu pula dengan Wonwoo "Baiklah, akan saya coba. Namun untuk sekarang saya ingin fokus sekolah dulu. Saya juga ingin mengetes apakah Yoo Na tahan dengan saya, sehingga nanti pernikahan bisa terwujudkan atau tidak." Untuk saat ini Wonwoo hanya bisa menerima, kedepannya biar ia pikirkan dengan kepala dingin. Sekarang ia sangat lelah dan ingin sekali tidur.

…

Mobil silver melaju dijalanan padat kota Seoul meskipun tengah malam, lampu-lampu kota menghiasi mengusir ketakutan dari pekatnya malam. Penghangat mobil dinyalakan, Jeon Wonwoo tertidur kelelahan akibat pikirannya banyak dijejali persoalan. Disampingnya seperti biasa Kim Mingyu memegang kemudi. Pemuda yang sedang terlelap dilirik, keprihatinan terukir diwajahnya.

 _Aku tahu kau kuat tuan._

Roda empat diparkirkan, lelaki tinggi berpakaian serba hitam itu keluar, Ia berjalan ke pintu penumpang lalu dibukakan. Tubuh kurus diangkat hati-hati, digendong dengan _bridal style_. Mingyu membawa Wonwoo masuk rumah, menuju ke kamarnya. Sang _master_ dibaringkan perlahan. Sepatu putih mengkilap dilepas, jas dilucuti, baju dan celana ditanggalkan. Kemeja tidur diambil lalu dipakaikan, menutupi kulit putih pucat dibawah kain hangat. Selimut pun dinaikkan sampai batas leher, menyembunyikan tubuh ringkih dengan balutan lembut nan tebal. Poni rambut yang terurai menutupi mata yang terpejam oleh Mingyu disampirkan, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan kecil yang lembut lalu hatinya berujar _"Semoga mimpi indah tuan."_ Dan ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar putih gading.

…

Pagi hari buta rumah besar Jeon Wonwoo sudah dibuat berisik oleh suara bel yang ditekan berulang-ulang. Kim Mingyu yang baru selesai berpakaian berlari kecil menghampiri pintu depan.

 _Han Yoo Na?_

"Oh, Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo mana?" Gadis itu langsung menerobos masuk, Ia memakai _dress_ hijau selutut, kaki dibalut _high heels_ putih yang berkilauan—Yoo Na menjalani _home schooling,_ untuk informasi. Matanya menelusuri setiap inchi ruang tamu minimalis dengan warna-warna monokrom.

"Tuan Wonwoo sedang mandi. Anda tunggu saja disini sebentar." Gadis pirang mengabaikan, ia berlari naik tangga dimana kamar Wonwoo berada. Mingyu kelabakan.

"No-nona, anda tunggu saja disini. Tuan Wonwoo akan marah besar nantinya." Pemuda itu mengejar naik ke atas.

"Mingyu! Kim Mingyu! yak, cepat kemari bajuku mana!" Jeon Wonwoo berteriak memanggil dari dalam kamar dengan pintu putih yang sekarang ada didepan Yoo Na.

"Wonwoo-yaaa." Panggil gadis pirang manja. Wonwoo yang masih terbalut handuk tercengang didalam kamar, _tunggu suara ini?_ "YAK! Han Yoo Na, sedang apa kau disini, k-kau jangan berani masuk kamar-aish kenapa satpam membiarkanmu masuk rumah." Jeon Wonwoo mulai stres dikamar, Ia mondar-mandir _baju mana baju?_ Rambut basah diacak frustasi.

"Kim Mingyu cepat kemari. Dan kau Han Yoo Na jangan berani masuk, atau ku tendang kau keluar!" Urat dipelipis menonjol. Sudah cukup, Wonwoo tak ingin kepalanya benar-benar pecah karena keadaan yang belum bisa dicerna akal sehatnya ini.

Mingyu sudah ada didalam, mulai memakaikan seragam pada tubuh tuannya "Mingyu kenapa membiarkannya masuk sih." Bukan pertanyaan. Melainkan satu dari sekian banyak protes yang mengantre dilidahnya menunggu giliran untuk dikeluarkan. "Aku jadi marah lagi pada penasihat Choi." Baju dikancingi "Semua ini membuatku muak." Tangan kurus terkepal "Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuat gadis cerewet itu tak tahan denganku." Sabuk dikencangkan, Jeon Wonwoo masih terus menggerutu. Proses pemakaian seragam telah selesai.

"Semoga ada jalan yang terbaik untuk anda tuan." Mereka bersama-sama keluar kamar. Wonwoo waspada takut tiba-tiba diterjang oleh gadis agresif yang sedari tadi mengoceh tak sabar dari balik pintu.

"Wonwoo-ya, kenapa Kim Mingyu dibiarkan masuk sedangkan aku tidak?" bibir mengerucut sedih. "Terserah aku saja." Ditimpali ketus dan dingin, Wonwoo langsung berjalan cepat melewatinya diikuti Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan sarapan?" Awal hari yang buruk bagi pewaris tunggal keluarga Jeon.

"Biarin. Ini akan menjadi sarapan pertama kita dari sekian banyak sarapan-sarapan yang lain—ya ya, dan kenapa Kim Mingyu menyuapimu hah? Harusnya aku saja, Mingyu menyingkir kau." Yoo Na merampas dengan rusuh sumpit yang mencapit potongan kecil dari _omelet._ Namun makanan yang berbahan dasar telur itu tak masuk ke dalam mulut Wonwoo melainkan terjatuh menyentuh lantai keramik dingin.

Wonwoo tak tahan. Ia menggebrak meja. Yoo Na terlonjak kaget namun enggan meminta maaf, Mingyu mengambil _omelet_ yang terjatuh tadi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Bisa kau pergi dari rumah ini Yoo Na, mumpung aku masih meminta secara baik-baik." Wajah Wonwoo memerah menahan gejolak amarah.

"Huh, kasar sekali. untung kau tampan, kalau tidak pasti sudah ku laporkan pada _appa_." _Memangnya siapa yang peduli?_ Batin Wonwoo. Gadis itu menjauh, sebelum ia membuka pintu depan, kaca dikeluarkan bibir dipoles dengan gincu merah muda, bedak ditebalkan.

Sarapan tak dilanjutkan, mood rusak total. Wonwoo dan Mingyu langsung berangkat ke sekolah.

"Woah Jeon Wonwoo, aura disekitarmu makin menyeramkan. Aku tebak kau pasti mengalami banyak masalah." Soonyoung geleng-geleng kepala, melihat wajah kusut temannya dengan kantung mata yang semakin kentara.

"Tidak banyak sih, tapi sangat menyebalkan dan tak masuk akal."

"Semoga kau diberi pencerahan dan kesabaran wahai pemuda kaya raya." Soonyoung menyatukan tangan dramatis, matanya terpejam, bibir tertarik kebawah dengan ekspresi sedih yang berlebihan. Lelaki sipit itu berusaha menghibur, karena dirasa tidak tepat jika harus bertanya-tanya masalah apa yang sedang Wonwoo alami. Usahanya sedikit sukses karena teman disampingnya menampilkan segaris senyum. "Kau mules ya?" _Eh_. Soonyoung kemudian tertawa.

…

"Wonwoo, hari ini aku ada kegiatan _taekwondo,_ bolehkah aku menghadirinya?" Mingyu bertanya hati-hati.

Wonwoo yang sedang meminum susu strawberi langsung melirik tajam, yang menjadi objek deg-degan.

"Harus minta izin pada istrimu dulu ya Mingyu- _ssi_." Seperti biasa, Kwon Soonyoung menggoda mereka berdua, menyenangkan. Kepalan tangan Wonwoo langsung mendarat mulus pada puncak kepala pemuda lucu itu.

"Hentikan lelucon murahanmu itu Soonyoung."

"Tapi wajahmu memerah tuh."

"Yak siapa yang memerah, jangan ngawur."

"Wonwoo malu~ Wonwoo malu~ Wonwoo malu~"

"YAK!" Mulut Soonyoung dijejali roti keju dalam ukuran besar. Pemuda itu tersedak, Wonwoo langsung memberikan minum dan minta maaf. Namun keduanya nyengir kemudian. Mingyu yang memperhatikan pun tersenyum.

"Silahkan Mingyu, tapi cepat pulang nantinya. Dan kau Soonyoung, temani aku dirumah." Wonwoo tak ingin terlalu mengikat Mingyu, walaupun dia adalah pelayan penuh seorang Jeon Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu juga punya kehidupan sendiri yang harus dijalani.

"Benarkah? Hah? Serius? Aku main ke rumah mu? Yang benar?" Soonyoung heboh sendiri.

"Serius sipit."

Jempol Wonwoo bergerak cepat mengetuk layar sentuh, mengirimkan sms pada salah satu pegawainya agar menjemput dirinya disekolah.

…

Soonyoung tak henti-hentinya bergumam kekaguman, setelah masuk ke rumah Wonwoo, pekarangan yang luas, rumah yang besar dan menjulang layaknya istana, interior yang mahal dan mewah namun terkesan minimalis, bahkan lampu dan karpet pun ia puji.

"Benar-benar remaja kaya raya."

"Ini bukan hasil jerih payahku saja, ayahku lah yang sangat berperan besar."

Mereka duduk bersisian diatas sofa empuk yang mengahadap televisi besar di ruang tengah. Mata Soonyoung masih berkilat memperhatikan sekitar. Wonwoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Jika kau haus ambil saja sendiri minuman dikulkas ya."

"Kau harusnya melayani tamu Wonwoo-ya."

"Aku tak menganggapmu sebagai tamu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Teman."

 _Hah?_ Jeda beberapa detik.

"Jeon Wonwoo aku sangat tersentuh hampir rasanya ingin menangis sambil bergulingan."

Bantal dilayangkan ke wajah sang teman.

"Tapi tungggu, apa kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kim Mingyu? Tak ada pembantu atau pegawai?"

"Ada 3 orang satpam didepan berjaga 24 jam bergantian, setiap pagi menjelang siang datang 5 orang pembantu untuk membersihkan dan membereskan pekerjaan dirumah, dan setelah selesai mereka akan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing." Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya.

"Jadi pada akhirnya kau hanya berdua dengan Mingyu?" sorot itu lagi, Soonyoung menggodanya.

"Ya, begitu." Dibalas cuek.

Keduanya bersandar pada sofa "Ahh aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan hubungan kalian." Wonwoo tak membalas, ia tertarik menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara kuliner.

 _Jadi lapar, Mingyu masih lama tidak ya?_

Pukul 6 sore, disamping Wonwoo dan Soonyoung banyak kemasan _snack_ bekas yang isinya telah dilahap sambil menonton film komedi. Perut keduanya sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Wonwoo-ya sering-sering lah tertawa seperti ini ya." Soonyoung tersenyum tulus. Wonwoo salah tingkah menghindari kontak mata "Y-ya."

Pintu depan terbuka, Kim Mingyu masuk memakai seragam _taekwondo_ , ingin cepat pulang ke rumah sehingga baju tak repot-repot diganti terlebih dulu. Dia melangkah pelan mengendap-endap ke ruang tengah. Berjongkok dibelakang sofa, menarik nafas dalam lalu berdiri, dan…

"HAI AKU PULANG!" Soonyoung kaget setengah mati langsung tersungkur kedepan terjatuh dari sofa, Wonwoo terlonjak kemudian melotot ke arah Mingyu. Pemuda tinggi was-was, bersiap dengan makian.

"Mingyu akhirnya kau pulang." _Loh, tak marah ya?_ Tersirat sedikit keantusiasan dalam nada bicara Wonwoo. Pemuda paling tinggi tersenyum. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Duh Kim Mingyu, tak usah mengagetkan segala, ah kepalaku sakit karena terjatuh duluan." Soonyoung berdiri mengusap ubun-ubun, Mingyu membungkuk minta maaf. Namun akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa. _Senangnya._

…

"Tuan, ini berkas-berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani." Sekretaris Lee menyodorkan tumpukan file dengan warna map yang berbeda-beda.

Hari minggu, namun pekerjaan menumpuk. Wonwoo ditemani Mingyu harus datang ke perusahaan, menangani beberapa masalah.

"Bagaimana dengan Presdir Kim yang tiba-tiba membatalkan kerja sama dengan kita?" Jeon Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya pening.

"Mereka tak mengungkapkan alasannya tuan, walaupun kita tak akan mendapat keuntungan, tapi kita juga tak rugi sama sekali dengan pembatalan kontrak ini. Jadi anda tak perlu terlalu khawatir." Sekretaris Lee tersenyum menenangkan.

Permasalahan selesai diurus, puluhan berkas beres ditanda tangan. Wonwoo menghela napas lega, punggung disandarkan dikursi ruangannya. Mingyu memberikan es jeruk sebagai penyegar dan pelepas penat.

Suasana baru saja damai, tiba-tiba "Wonwoo-yaaaaa, ah kudengar kau ada diperusahaanmu jadi aku datang kemari." Han Yoo Na membanting pintu, dibuka. Ia bergegas mendekati Wonwoo, pelayannya yang berdiri didekat dirinya, didorong Yoo Na menjauh. "Aku merindukanmu."

 _Omong kosong._

"Aku sama sekali tak rindu padamu." Datar dan dingin.

"Kencan yuk!" gadis itu tak menyerah.

"Gila kau."

Lengan kurus digandeng "Wonwoo-ya, ayo keluar bersamaku, apa kau tak bosan bareng dengan Mingyu terus? Apa kurangku coba? Aku cantik dan kaya, kita bisa jadi pasangan fenomenal. Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali menolakku?" bibir dengan gincu merah muda tebal tersenyum miring.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, _laki-laki mana yang tahan dengan gadis sepertimu?_ Pemuda dingin itu diam sejenak memutar otak memikirkan cara apa untuk membuat Yoo Na menjauhinya. Tak berapa lama matanya berkilat, ujung bibirnya tertarik satu ke atas. Ide gila ditemukan.

Lengan gadis pirang yang melingkar padanya ia lepaskan, Jeon Wonwoo berdiri lalu menghampiri pelayannya. Perlahan, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Mingyu, lalu yang satunya ia gerakkan memasuki lingkar pinggang _adiknya_ , tubuh yang lebih tinggi dipeluk erat. Yoo Na melotot begitupun dengan yang dipeluk.

Kepala Wonwoo maju mendekati wajah Mingyu, bibirnya mendarat pada pipi _tan_ sang pelayan, lalu dikecup pelan. Detak jantung yang berdegup kencang dapat saling dirasakan. Suasana panas dingin, kecupan dilepas, mata rubah menatap Yoo Na. Puas melihat ekspresi si gadis yang luar biasa kaget.

Suara berat berbisik "Han Yoo Na, aku itu _gay_. Dan Kim Mingyu adalah kekasihku."

TBC

Fast update~ dan kejutan haha gimana menurut kalian? Review juseyo~

-Raa


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _"_ _Cinta, datang begitu saja tanpa admisi."_

Sepasang mata gadis dengan _softlens_ ungu muda itu berlinangan air yang enggan terjatuh, kelopak terbuka lebar menyaksikan kejadian mengejutkan dari dua orang pemuda didepannya.

 _Gila, ini bohong kan?_

"Balas pelukanku." Bisikan pelan itu membuat Mingyu menggerakan tangannya, memeluk pinggang Wonwoo.

Yoo Na menganga tak percaya, mulutnya ingin berkata sesuatu namun rangkaian kata itu tertahan dilidahnya dan tertelan kembali. Gadis itu tak tahan, _jodohnya_ tak kunjung melepaskan pelukan dengan _pelayannya_. Yoo Na sudah tak kuat, ia balik badan, mengambil langkah panjang ke arah pintu. "Lihat saja nanti, Wonwoo." Lalu gadis pirang keluar.

Wonwoo menghembuskan napas lega. Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya lega. Han Yoo Na mengancam, pemuda itu khawatir hubungan kerja sama antara perusahaannya dengan _YooSung Group_ akan hancur lalu dilanda kerugian.

 _Ah, sial._ Ia harus putar otak lagi mengenai kemungkinan ini.

"ekhem" Deheman berasal dari pelayannya yang mendadak canggung karena pelukan erat belum juga dilepas.

"E-eh. Yak!" Wonwoo dengan kilat menarik tangannya yang daritadi nyaman melingkar dipinggang Mingyu, dua tubuh menjauh, wajah sang tuan _blushing_ seketika.

"A-aku tahu kau memikirkan apa tuan. Tapi kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir, karena jika ayah nona Yoo Na menghentikan kerja sama, perusahaan beliau juga akan rugi."

Perkataan Mingyu ada benarnya, dan Wonwoo berusaha tenang sekarang. Tapi, kenapa suasana antara dirinya dengan Mingyu jadi kurang nyaman seperti ini.

Dia harus meluruskan pengakuan ' _gay'_ terpaksanya tadi.

"S-soal tadi, aku hanya—"

"A-aku mengerti tuan, tak usah dipikirkan."

Canggung total. Degupan jantung yang kencang terasa oleh keduanya. Mingyu tersenyum kikuk. Wonwoo berusaha bersikap biasa saja, mengumpulkan kesan cueknya kembali.

"Pulang sekarang Mingyu."

"Baik tuan."

…

Sudah lima hari sejak kejadian 'pengakuan _gay'-_ nya Wonwoo. Dan Yoo Na tak pernah datang menemuinya lagi. Mungkin gadis itu percaya, Wonwoo merasa lega.

Keseharian berjalan seperti biasa, namun kakak beradik yang tak sedarah itu terkadang merasakan degupan yang tak biasa menyerang jantung mereka. Perasaan asing muncul diiringi kecanggungan.

"Wonwoo mau pulang sekarang, atau kau ada tugas kelompok?" Bahu lebar disentuh, terlonjak kaget. Lamunan Wonwoo terhenti.

"T-tidak, ayo pulang." Kaki kurus jenjang yang dibungkus celana seragam warna hitam melangkah duluan, diikuti pelayannya yang menatap heran.

 _Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun?_

…

"Tuan apa ada masalah?"

Jarum jam berdetik memecah sunyi, sebentar lagi pukul sebelas. Jeon Wonwoo terdiam mengamati layar monitor, _tab_ membuka jendela dari puluhan _email_ yang belum terbaca.

"Penjualan majalah menurun lima belas persen, dan juga banyak rekan bisnis kita yang marah karena iklan produknya tak dipasang padahal mereka sudah melakukan kontrak." Mata terpejam dengan kening yang mengerut pening, Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa sudah ditanyakan pada penasihat Choi atau sekretaris Lee?" Mingyu mendekat, matanya melirik monitor yang menampilkan tulisan-tulisan kekecewaan dari para klien.

"Aku sudah menghubungi mereka, mereka bilang akan segera mengurus masalah ini." Hembusan napas berat dikeluarkan, Wonwoo lelah.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur tuan." Pundak disentuh halus, menyalurkan bujukan dan ketenangan.

"Iya, sebentar."

"Tapi kau kelelahan."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak.

"Mingyu, apa kau pikir ada yang mengkhianatiku?" Wajah lelah itu menghadap Mingyu yang kini tertegun.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu, mereka sudah bekerja dengan anda bertahun-tahun tuan. Aku rasa tidak mungkin jika ada yang tak setia. Dan aku mohon sekarang kau harus segera istirahat." Pemuda tinggi itu berbagi tatapan khawatir, tuannya semakin kurus namun masalah terus mendatanginya.

"Ah, kenapa kau jadi cerewet." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir.

"Maaf, tapi Aku tak mau kau sakit nantinya." Bahu kurus dicengkram lembut, Mingyu menunduk. Wonwoo menghela napas, terdiam berpikir.

"Gendong aku." Pemuda datar membalikan muka menghindari tatapan kaget dari Mingyu. Semburat merah menjalar pada pipi tirusnya. Wonwoo bukan dengan sengaja menunjukkan kelemahannya, ia sangat lelah sampai rasanya ingin ambruk saja. Tidak salah bukan, jika Ia meminta pelayannya sendiri melakukan ini, _toh_ ini hanya Kim Mingyu yang selama ini selalu bersamanya.

Kursi diputar menghadap, Mingyu kemudian berjongkok menampilkan punggung lebarnya pada Wonwoo yang kini mulai mendekat. Lengan kurus dilingkarkan pada leher sang pelayan, dada Wonwoo yang jantungnya dipacu kencang dirasakan oleh Mingyu melalui punggungnya. Tubuh tinggi berdiri, lalu mengambil kedua kaki Wonwoo yang kemudian ia lingkarkan pada pinggangnya.

 _Ringan sekali._

 _Nyaman._

Mingyu berjalan, membuka pintu ruangan kerja. Degupan terasa, hembusan napas dari sang tuan menerpa lembut bahu Mingyu, kulit lengan Wonwoo yang dingin beradu kontak dengan leher hangat dirinya. Mingyu mendadak _blushing_.

Tangga diinjak satu-persatu, dagu Wonwoo kini bertumpu pada bahu Mingyu, matanya terpejam.

 _Tidur ya._

Pintu putih terpampang didepan, knop diputar pelan lalu dibuka lebar menggunakan kaki. Pemuda tinggi berjalan menghampiri ranjang, Ia memutar badan mendudukkan diri pada kasur empuk lalu tubuhnya perlahan bergerak kebelakang, membaringkan tuannya. Mingyu kemudian berdiri merapikan posisi Wonwoo dan membungkus tubuh kurus itu dengan selimut. Ia geming sejenak memperhatikan sang tuan yang terlelap, dada naik turun menghirup oksigen, bibir ranum yang sedikit terbuka, mata rubah yang menutup indah.

Mingyu membungkuk, kepalanya maju mendekati wajah Wonwoo yang terlelap damai. Poni tuannya disibakkan kesamping, Ia semakin mendekat hingga napas sang _pangeran tidur_ dapat terasa membelai wajahnya. Bibir Mingyu mengarah pada kening Wonwoo yang terekspos tanpa halangan. Satu detik berikutnya kening itu dikecup lembut, tangan mengusap rambut. Tak lama, pemuda _tan_ itu menarik kepalanya menjauh lalu berdiri. Ia keluar kamar dengan tangan yang memegangi dadanya.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan sih._

…

"Wonwoo-ya, yang rasa stroberi atau pisang?" Susu kotak digenggam oleh kedua tangan Soonyoung. Ia membeli dua, untuk dirinya dan untuk temannya yang disuruh memilih ingin yang berperisa apa.

"Aku suka pisang." Soonyoung langsung _smirk._

"Kwon Soonyoung ada apa dengan wajah mesummu itu." Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya memukul pelan kepala pemuda sipit.

Soonyoung nyengir kemudian menyerahkan kotak susu _banana_ pada temannya. "hm, suka pisang ya?" Alis bergerak-gerak vertikal menggoda.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal "Dasar mesum."

Gelak tawa terdengar dari mulut Soonyoung yang puas menggoda temannya. "Yak!" yang menjadi objek godaan _gregetan_. Wonwoo menusukkan sedotan pada susu stroberi lalu ia masukkan pada mulut Soonyoung yang sedang terbuka lebar. Pemuda sipit kaget langsung bungkam, ia minta maaf kemudian menghisap minumannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Soonyoung "Ck, dasar sipit." Ia pun lekas meminum susu pisang nya.

"Wonwoo besok hari minggu aku akan ke rumah mu mengerjakan tugas membuat karya seni ya." Wonwoo mengangguk "Aku tunggu."

…

 _Wonwoo menangis tergugu didepan nisan ibunya. Ia tak percaya, padahal baru kemarin dirinya dengan sang ibunda bermain ke taman hiburan. Para pelayat sudah pulang duluan. Hanya Wonwoo kecil dengan sang ayah yang masih enggan beranjak pergi._

 _"_ _Appa, aku tak mau. Aku ingin eomma kembali." Tangisan semakin keras, Jeon Han Suk berlinang air mata, ia pun segera mendekap putra kecilnya._

 _…_

 _"_ _Aku tahu itu bukan kecelakaan biasa, kau yang membunuh ibuku bibi Minjung!" Tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi Wonwoo, bekas telapak tangan muncul tercetak memerah._

 _"_ _Berani-beraninya kau menuduhku seperti itu Jeon Wonwoo." Tangan kecil ditarik paksa, Wonwoo diseret keluar rumah pada malam hari dimusim dingin. Semua pintu dan jendela dikunci. Membiarkan seorang anak laki-laki melewati malamnya diluar rumah dengan pakaian seadanya._

 _…_

 _Tengah malam, pintu kamar Wonwoo berderit dibuka hati-hati. Derap langkah pelan mendekati dirinya yang sedang terlelap. Tubuh kurusnya digoyang-goyangkan dipinta bangun. Wonwoo bergerak, mengucek matanya lalu melihat Kim Mingyu yang terengah-engah dengan mata memerah._

 _"_ _Wonwoo hyung, b-boleh aku tidur bersamamu?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _A-aku takut, aku mimpi buruk."_

 _Wonwoo bingung, suara dikepalanya menyuruh untuk menolak namun hatinya tak sejalan._

 _"_ _Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja." Ia menggeser posisi tidurnya, memberikan ruang untuk Mingyu tidur._

 _"_ _Terimakasih hyung." Tersenyum senang, Mingyu langsung naik ke ranjang dan berbaring disamping Wonwoo._

 _…_

Jeon Wowoo terbangun dari mimpi _random_ nya, disambut mentari pagi yang menelusup masuk melalui jendela. Kim Mingyu disamping ranjang membawa handuk.

"Selamat pagi." Sang tuan disapa dengan senyum rupawan.

Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Mimpi tadi masih membuatnya sedikit pusing.

 _Drrt drrt,_ getar _handphone_ diatas meja. Pemuda yang baru bangun mendengus.

 _Siapa pagi-pagi begini?_

Mingyu mengambil benda seluler tersebut lalu menyerahkannya pada sang tuan _._

Sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Tuan Han YooSung Group?_

Isinya sebuah kalimat singkat yang tertulis.

 **"** **Kau tidak pandai berbohong Wonwoo."**

 _Apa ini?_

Perasaan Wonwoo tak enak. Kenapa tuan Han tiba-tiba mengirim pesan seperti ini, jangan jangan…

"Wonwoo-yaaaa." Pintu kamar dibuka lebar. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan _makeup_ tebal muncul.

"Han Yoo Na, kau!"

Kejutan. Masalah datang lagi.

Yoo Na berjalan mendekat. Wonwoo segera menarik tangan Mingyu, lalu membawanya berbaring ke dalam dekapannya. Yang lebih muda kaget, wajahnya memerah menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang menempel dengan tubuhnya.

 _Wangi mint._

"Wonwoo kau tak bisa membohongiku lagi, kalian berdua adalah saudara. Aku tak percaya dengan sandiwaramu ini." Yoo Na tersenyum licik, adegan dua pemuda didepannya ini tak lagi membuat dirinya kesal.

"Lalu, kenapa kalau kami adalah saudara? Kim Mingyu tetap saja kekasihku." Wonwoo membalas dingin, dekapannya pada Mingyu ia eratkan.

"Hentikan kebohonganmu ini Wonwoo." Gadis pirang mengepalkan tangan geram.

"Aku tak berbohong." Wonwoo melepaskan dekapannya pada Mingyu, ia bangun lalu menarik tangan pelayannya, melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan yang lebih tinggi, membawanya melangkah bersisian.

"Temani aku mandi, Mingyu." Yoo Na dilewati begitu saja, diabaikan. Kedua pemuda itu memasuki kamar mandi.

" _hell_." Ucap gadis itu tak percaya.

…

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Namun diruang tengah mereka disambut Yoo Na yang langsung berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Aku harap kau segera pulang Yoo Na." Wonwoo menatap risih gadis yang kini sedang sender-sender padanya.

Yoo Na mendengus, ia merangkul lengan Wonwoo "Aku heran, apa yang tak kau sukai dariku? Aku punya segalanya Wonwoo, dan jika kita menikah perusahaanmu pun akan lebih maju. Ku dengar akhir-akhir ini kau mngalami kerugian ya." Mata dengan _softlens_ hijau berkilat licik. Wonwoo membatin was-was _Apa yang direncanakan tuan Han?_

Lengkingan manja dari gadis pirang terdengar lagi "Jadi Wonwooooo, terimalah aku. Sudahlah hentikan kebohonganmu dengan Kim Mingyu ini." Tubuh Wonwoo dipeluk erat oleh Yoo Na.

"Wonwoo kau wangi sekali." pemuda kurus berontak berusaha melepaskan dekapan Yoo Na, namun malah semakin erat.

"Yak! Han Yoo Na lepaskan!" Dingin. Yang melihat Wonwoo sekarang pasti ketakutan. .besar.

Kim Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat, ikut tak tahan apalagi melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang seperti itu.

Ia melepaskan pelukan Yoo Na pada tuannya secara paksa menggunakan tenaganya. Tangan Wonwoo ditarik, dua pemuda berhadapan.

Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo, membuat wajahnya mendekat. Perlahan. Bibirnya mendarat lembut pada bibir Jeon Wonwoo. Napas sang tuan bahkan tak sempat berhembus lantaran kaget dan tegang. Kuluman manis Kim Mingyu begitu hati-hati. Kedua pasang mata terpejam. Jantung berdegup terlalu kencang. Tangan Wonwoo yang tadinya menggantung kini mengalung pada leher pelayannya. Keduanya terlarut kedalam sensasi memabukkan. Kepala saling bergerak berlawanan arah. Ciuman semakin dalam.

Han Yoo Na _shock_ berat.

 _Ini sinting_.

Dari ujung ruangan, terlihat Kwon Soonyoung yang membawa alat lukis ditangannya menganga tak percaya. "Jeon Wonwoo suka pisang. Lelaki judes itu suka pisang. Dia suka pisang. Pisang."

TBC

Gimana chapter ini? :D Aku banyak tugas menumpuk, jadi updatenya lama huhu, kemaren-kemaren ada segelintir meanie moment jadi langsung semangat nulis :D makasih ya reviews positif dari kalian semua temen-temen readers aku seneng dan terharu :'D jadi, untuk yang ini juga… review juseyo~

-Raa


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _"_ _Hati teracuni namun tak akan mati."_

Pintu utama dibanting keras. Han Yoo Na pergi setelah mulutnya mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah.

Kedua bibir pemuda yang saling mengulum perlahan terlepas. Menarik sepasang tangan mereka masing-masing ke tempat yang seharusnya. Wajah keduanya bagaikan tomat yang masak. Merah padam. Menjalar sampai ke telinga.

Ciuman pertama.

Dicuri oleh sang saudara tiri.

Oleh sesama _gender._

Ini salah.

Namun keduanya tak dapat menampik sensasi itu. Masuk terbenam dalam rasa candu yang menolak untuk berhenti. Ingin lebih.

Dan saat itu logika menegur keras. Ini tidak benar.

Wonwoo ingin marah. Harusnya. Tapi Ia tak bisa. Inisiatif Mingyu tadi memang kurang ajar, tapi tak sepenuhnya salah. Tindakan mereka berhasil mengusir Yoo Na pergi. Dan untuk sekarang Wonwoo menolak untuk berpikir apa yang akan tuan Han lakukan nanti. Otaknya masih rusuh mencerna apa yang barusan ia perbuat bersama pelayannya.

Wonwoo tak semestinya membawa ini terlalu jauh dalam pikiran, ini hanya ciuman untuk mengusir suatu masalah. Akan tetapi hati tak dapat berbohong.

Jeon Wonwoo ingin Kim Mingyu menciumnya lagi.

"Y-yah, apa yang barusan kalian lakukan? D-dan gadis itu?" Soonyoung mendekat, mimik terkejut masih terpajang. Kanvas yang ada ditangannya bergetar. Soonyoung memang sering menggoda mereka berdua, namun ia tak pernah membayangkan jika Wonwoo dan Mingyu ternyata benar ada dalam suatu ikatan terlarang.

 _Kwon Soonyoung melihat?_

Wonwoo panik. Begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Ini bukan seperti mereka berdua takut jika Soonyoung bisa membeberkan kejadian ini pada orang lain. Mereka percaya pada Soonyoung. Hanya saja, ini terasa salah karena pemuda _hamster_ melihat mereka melakukan hal yang tak sewajarnya.

Kepala Wonwoo berat. Terlalu banyak diberi kejutan.

Rileks. Ia harus rileks sejenak.

Soonyoung adalah temannya. Bagi Wonwoo yang sangat selektif dan kurang bersosialisasi, mengakui seseorang sebagai teman itu berarti sebuah kesungguhan yang tulus. Dan Soonyoung adalah teman. Benar-benar teman.

Maka Wonwoo sudah memutuskan. Ia akan memberitahukan pada Soonyoung. Tidak sepenuhnya. Hanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Mingyu dan perjodohan gila ini.  
…

"Aah Jeon Wonwoo memang kejam ya. Kau Mingyu kenapa mau melayani orang ini _sih_. Sendirian lagi. Apa tidak capek? waahh _jinjja_. Oke, mungkin ada suatu hal yang membuat Mingyu mau-mau nya melakukan ini untukmu. Tapi tenang, aku tak penasaran." Bohong, Soonyoung sebenarnya sangat penasaran "Dan gadis tadi. Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku yakin dia tak akan kembali lagi. Kalian berdua tadi benar-benar sangat terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Ahhh _jinjja_."

Begitulah respon Soonyoung setelah mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo. Heboh sendiri.

Sedangkan sepasang saudara hanya diam membisu mendengar celotehan temannya. Namun mata keduanya tak henti saling curi pandang pada eksistensi masing-masing. Jantung masih berpacu kencang.

Manik Mingyu sekarang menaruhkan perhatian pada bibir tuannya, ia bisa merasakan sensasi kelembutan yang masih membekas pada bibir miliknya. _Sial._ Kim Mingyu kecanduan.

Mingyu tertangkap basah. Kini ia dan Wonwoo saling menatap. Telinga sang tuan memerah. Yang lebih muda pun deg-deg an, ia berdeham salah tingkah.

"A-aku akan mengambil minum dulu." Mingyu berdiri, ingin pergi sejenak menenangkan Soonyoung segera menahannya.

"Tidak tidak. Biar aku saja yang ambil." Pemuda tinggi hendak protes, namun sang teman bergegas menuju dapur.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kini hanya berdua. Atmosfernya aneh. Keduanya merasa gugup. Jemari sang pelayan bergerak-gerak tak tentram. Bola mata Wonwoo tak hentinya diputar kaku memindai sekitar terkecuali satu objek—Kim Mingyu. Bibir yang lebih tua terbuka, namun tak ada suara yang datang mendobrak dinding kecanggungan ini.

Sampai Soonyoung datang membawa satu botol besar _cola_ dengan tiga gelas tinggi pada kedua tangannya—jelas sekali kesusahan. Mingyu dengan cepat menghampiri lalu membantu membawakannya.

"Wonwoo-ya kita akan melukis sambil minum ini." Minuman bersoda bersama gelas diletakkan dimeja.

"Terserah kau saja." Wonwoo bersilang lengan memperhatikan temannya mengeluarkan alat-alat melukis. Kanvas diletakkan pada _standing easel_ , cat beragam warna dijajarkan rapi, palet dan kuas disiapkan.

Mingyu membuka tutup botol _cola_ , terdengar suara berdesis akibat reaksi karbonasi. Gelas tinggi ditata, cairan soda kecoklatan dituangkan sampai kaca bening tanpa kuping terisi penuh.

"Baiklah, peralatan sudah siap. Apa yang akan kita lukis?" jari telunjuk diketuk-ketuk pada dagu, manik Soonyoung bergerak keatas menerawang.

"Pemandangan sa—"

"Oh aku tahu! Kita akan melukis adegan tadi. Waah aku tak menyangka otakku secemerlang ini."

"A…degan apa?"

"Tentu saja adegan saat kau dengan Mingyu berciuman!"

Kim Mingyu tersedak _cola._ Wonwoo mendelik tajam. Bantal busa persegi dilayangkan, mendarat tepat sasaran pada muka Soonyoung.

"Gila. A.k.u t.a.k m.a.u." Penuh penekanan juga tersirat ancaman. Mata rubah menusuk, Soonyoung menciut tak berani melawan.

"Oke pemandangan saja." Volume suara mengecil "padahal kalau melukis yang itu pasti sensasional dan nilai pun tinggi." _Dasar._

…

Lukisan Gunung Fuji nuansa musim semi dengan bunga sakura bermekaran disimpan terbaring pada meja kecil dipojok ruang tengah. Soonyoung sudah pulang ke rumah dikala matahari mulai beranjak istirahat dari tugasnya.

Bel berbunyi, ditekan oleh pria petugas _delivery_. Kim Mingyu membukakan pintu mengambil dua kotak pesanan. Lembaran uang diserahkan tanpa kembalian. Sang pelayan berjalan ke ruang tengah, menghampiri tuannya yang duduk santai menonton televisi.

"Tuan, hamburger anda." Kemasan yang lebih besar diserahkan pada Wonwoo.

"Makanlah disini bersamaku." Wonwoo menggeser posisi duduknya memberikan ruang untuk Mingyu. Yang lebih muda menurut, mereka berdua duduk bersisian.

Wonwoo membuka kotak kemasan, mengambil hamburger ukuran besar, matanya berbinar senang, air liur berkumpul dirongga mulutnya. Satu gigitan segera ditancapkan.

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia pun segera melahap paket _fried chicken_ miliknya.

Acara berita di layar kaca menjadi peramai suasana.

…

 _"_ _Jeon Wonwoo dia adalah ibumu sekarang. Panggil dia dengan sebutan yang seharusnya!"_

 _"_ _Tapi dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti seorang anak. Tidak seperti pada anak kandungnya Kim Mingyu!"_

 _Meja makan digebrak keras, Jeon Han Suk marah besar pada putranya._

 _"_ _Keterlaluan sekali kau, dia merawatmu susah payah tapi kau sama sekali tak menghormatinya." Mata sang ayah merah, melotot pada Wonwoo yang takut dan kesal._

 _Kim Minjung berdiri lalu tungkainya melangkah mendekati suaminya. Tangan diusapkan pada bahu yang dibalut jas hitam berkualitas. "Tidak apa-apa yeobo, mungkin Wonwoo butuh waktu lebih lama lagi."_

 _…_

 _Air sedingin es diguyurkan pada tubuh Jeon Wonwoo yang masih memakai seragam sekolah dasar. Anak kurus itu didorong dan jatuh. Ibu tiri berjongkok disampingnya. Lengan sang bocah dicubit keras, menimbulkan bekas keunguan._

 _"_ _Berani ya kau bicara pada ayah mu seperti itu saat pagi."_

 _"_ _A-appa sama s-sekali tak mendengarkan ucapanku." Bibir mungil membiru, gigi bergemeletuk menggigil. Bicara nya terputus-putus._

 _"_ _Awas kalau sampai kau berani buka mulut lagi dihadapannya." Sisa air pada ember diguyurkan habis, kaki jenjang melangkah pergi meninggalkan bocah yang menggigil kedinginan._

 _…_

 _Jalan raya macet, orang-orang berkerumun melihat dua buah mobil terguling rusak parah. Kecelakaan terjadi didekat sebuah sekolah menengah pertama wilayah selatan kota Seoul. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar dari gerbang, waktu untuk pulang sekolah._

 _Kim Mingyu berlari mengejar Jeon Wonwoo yang sudah mendahului._

 _"_ _Wonwoo hyung tunggu!" yang dipanggil tak menoleh, pun tak memperlambat langkah. Mingyu berhasil mengejar. Napas berhembus kencang._

 _Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian, menghampiri kerumunan. Penasaran. Banyak wanita yang bergidik ngeri lalu menutup mata mereka. Anak-anak yang mendekat langsung dihadang orang dewasa. Mobil polisi berdatangan._

 _Wonwoo dan Mingyu berperasaan tak enak dan tak tenang, mereka kenal dengan mobil merah yang terguling ke samping. Kondisi mobil tersebut rusak parah, kaca depan pecah, menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya yang wajahnya rusak tertusuk banyak serpihan kaca. Wanita cantik yang wajahnya selalu dipoles makeup tebal kini bersimbah darah yang mengalir dari kepala. Keduanya mendekat. Jantung mereka mencelos, mata melotot tak percaya. Mereka berdua berlari mengabaikan teriakan polisi. Air mata bercucuran._

 _"_ _APPA!"_

 _"_ _EOMMA!"_

 _…_

"MINGYU!"

Peluh mengalir deras, napas memburu keras. Pintu putih dibanting. Tubuh tinggi cepat menghampiri. Sang tuan menarik tangannya, membawa tubuh Mingyu kedalam dekapan erat. Buliran air mata tertarik gravitasi, menuruni pipi tanpa aba-aba. Tak ada isakan. Surai hitam yang lebih tua dibelai lembut penuh kehati-hatian menyalurkan ketenangan. Baju tidur sang _adik_ dicengkram kuat. Napas masih mengombak deras.

"Aku membencimu." Suara sedalam lautan mengalun menyakitkan. Yang lebih muda mengeratkan pelukan "Maaf."

Jeon Wonwoo kini terisak. Tak sanggup membendung pedih. Bunyi halus detakan jarum jam terkalahkan.

Malam ini bulan melingkar penuh, mereka tidur berdua, saling berbagi hangat melalui dekapan, berbagi sesak lewat air mata. Berusaha saling menguatkan.

…

 _Sial._

Pagi hari Jeon Wonwoo sudah merutuki diri. Dia menahan gugup didepan pelayannya yang kini sedang memakaikan kemeja sekolah. Wonwoo tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibir Mingyu. Jantungnya mempercepat tempo. Kilasan kejadian 'pengusiran Yoo Na' terputar otomatis dikepala Wonwoo.

Tangan Mingyu yang bergerak keatas mengkancingi terasa _slow motion_ bagi Wonwoo. Ia juga menyadari bahwa telinga pelayannya itu memerah.

 _Dia tidak lucu, tidak tidak. Apaan sih._

Dadanya bergejolak, ada dorongan keras dalam dirinya.

 _Ah. Sialan._

Wonwoo meraih kerah baju Mingyu, membawa wajah mereka mendekat. Yang lebih muda bahkan tidak sempat meluapkan kekagetannya terlebih dahulu. Oksigen belum terhirup.

Wonwoo merampas bibir Mingyu dengan cepat, mengiringnya dalam kuluman teratur. Pemuda tinggi sekarang lebih rileks. Kedua telapak tangannya mendekap rahang tegas sang tuan _._ Mata terpejam menikmati. Jantung keduanya dipacu kencang serasa ingin meledak. Dua pasang otot manis itu saling menuntut menginginkan. Hanyut dalam candu. Lidah menjilat. Mengetuk izin masuk. Mereka melupakan status sejenak. Keduanya saling menyimpan perasaan yang enggan diakui. Tak ingin diungkapkan.

Kecupan dan hisapan itu semakin menjadi. Panas tubuh dapat saling dirasa.

Sampai oksigen sangat dibutuhkan, tautan bibir terlepas basah. Napas panjang memburu. Dada keduanya naik turun. Kerah baju yang lebih muda kusut tak terkira. Telapak tangan pada rahang mengusap pelan sebelum akhirnya dilepas.

Jeon Wonwoo ingin mengubur diri. Mingyu tak henti menatapnya.

 _Sudah tak waras aku._

"A-aku tadi t-tak b-bisa menahan diri." Wajah memerah, telinga bagai tomat masak. Wonwoo menghindari kontak mata.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, aku menerimanya, tuan" _Eh._ Wonwoo tambah _blushing_ begitu pula Mingyu.

 _Kenapa terdengar salah._

Mingyu membuka mulut, hendak berbicara lagi. Namun ucapan tak terealisasikan, bunyi bel menginterupsi.

"K-kita ke bawah." Wonwoo masih merutuki dirinya.

 _Apa yang sudah ku lakukan. Sial sial sial._

…

Sepasang pintu tinggi menjulang dibuka oleh Mingyu. Menampakkan laki-laki dengan balutan jas abu-abu mewah sedang berdiri tegap menunjukkan seringai. Wonwoo menengok.

"Tuan Han…"

Wonwoo duduk berhadapan dengan sang tamu. Mingyu pamit pergi mengambil minum.

"Rumah ini rupanya tak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku datang kesini ya." Mata tuan Han mengobservasi sampai ke sela ruangan. Kaki ditumpangkan angkuh.

"Saya memang tak melakukan apapun pada rumah ini. Maaf tuan Han, tapi ada keperluan apa anda kemari?" Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah tahu alasannya. Tuan Han adalah penyerang yang penuh kejutan.

"Buru-buru sekali Wonwoo. Santai saja kita mengobrol." Wonwoo tak suka ekspresi tuan Han saat ini, senyumannya penuh sarkasme dan matanya berkilat licik.

"Saya minta maaf, tapi sekarang saya harus berangkat sekolah." Dijawab dengan dingin. Mingyu datang membawa nampan, diatasnya terdapat cangkir porselen putih yang diisi teh hijau hangat.

"Baiklah, langsung pada intinya saja. Aku yakin kau tahu kedatanganku kemari untuk apa. Jadi Jeon Wonwoo, mulai dari sekarang aku memutuskan kerja sama antara perusahaan kita. Seluruhnya." Tuan Han tersenyum miring. Cangkir berketuk keras dengan permukaan meja dari kaca. Mingyu membungkuk lalu mundur berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Saya sangat menyayangkan sekali keputusan ini tuan Han, tapi saya sadar dengan apa yang telah saya perbuat. Dan saya menerima apa yang anda putuskan saat ini." Wonwoo masih tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya mengepal geram.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah pada mendiang ayahmu. Tapi, dibandingkan aku, seharusnya kau yang lebih merasa bersalah. Aku yakin beliau pasti sangat kecewa pada dirimu. Menjadikan saudara tirinya objek balas dendam, memperlakukan Mingyu seenaknya. Dan parahnya kau mempunyai orientasi seksual yang menyimpang dengannya." Tuan Han tersenyum sarkastis.

"Walaupun aku tahu yang terakhir itu hanya sandiwara belaka. Tega sekali kau melakukan itu pada Yoo Na. menyedihkan sekali kau." Mata rubah Wonwoo berkilat marah. Buku tangannya merah karena mengepal sangat keras. Mingyu dibelakangnya sama geram, berusaha mengontrol diri agar tak melayangkan pukulan pada sang tamu.

"Tolong jaga perkataan anda." Suaranya berat dan menyeramkan, Wonwoo mati-matian menahan diri agar tak memaki.

"Apa yang harus dijaga, aku hanya berkata jujur." Pemilik _Yoosung Group_ itu berdiri lalu membenarkan jas. "Baiklah hanya itu saja. Aku pergi sekarang. Sebaiknya setelah ini Kim Mingyu melajukan mobil dengan cepat agar kalian tak terlambat." Tuan Han melangkah mendekati pintu, tangannya meraih gagang berwarna _golden_. Ia bergeming "Oh satu lagi. Bersiaplah menghadapi kebangkrutanmu, Jeon Wonwoo."

…

Wonwoo datang terlambat ke kelas dengan wajah kusut. Membungkuk minta maaf pada guru lalu duduk dikursinya. Soonyoung memandang prihatin temannya, tak berani bertanya. _Pasti konflik yang sangat berat_.

Pak guru didepan menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai hukum-hukum Newton dan penerapannya. Banyak siswa yang mengacak rambut frustasi tak sanggup lagi dijejali materi. Bel pulang berbunyi bagaikan malaikat penyelamat, beberapa anak yang tadinya tak henti menguap langsung segar melangkah keluar kelas.

"Wonwoo kenapa gelisah sekali." Soonyoung merangkul pundak temannya yang sedang mengetik _email_ di _handphone_ nya.

"Ada masalah diperusahaan." Wonwoo sudah menduga ini "Dan Kim Mingyu kemana, biasanya dia sudah siap disini." Kaki diketuk-ketukan tak sabar pada lantai.

"Kita ke kelasnya saja." Soonyoung menarik tangan Wonwoo, berjalan ke arah pintu 1-b. Mata sipit memicing tajam memindai isi kelas 1-b dari luar. Tak ada keberadaan Kim Mingyu disana.

"Tidak ada?" Wonwoo mencoba menghubungi nomor Mingyu namun tak kunjung diangkat "Ah, kemana sih anak itu."

"Biar ku tanyakan pada temannya." Soonyoung melambaikan tangan pada seorang pemuda mungil berambut stroberi "Jihoon-ah" orang yang dipanggil berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Soonyoung, ada apa?" Wonwoo merasa ada sedikit kemiripan diantara mereka berdua. Dan Jihoon sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau lihat Mingyu tidak?"

"Ohh, tadi dia pergi ke aula bersama kelompoknya."

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berterimakasih lalu segera melangkah pergi ke aula.

Pemuda rubah berjalan duluan, pikirannya sedikit kacau. Setelah ini ia yakin akan melampiaskannya pada Kim Mingyu. Berani sekali pelayannya itu tak memberitahu terlebih dulu.

Mereka berdua sampai, pintu aula terbuka.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam. Dan yang didapatinya adalah. Kim Mingyu bersama dengan seorang gadis—tunggu dia Hyeji. Tangan Mingyu melingkar pada pinggang ramping Hyeji sedangkan gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mingyu. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

Tangan Wonwoo terkepal, kepalanya serasa akan meledak. Soonyoung bergidik melihat raut muka temannya.

"Kim Mingyu!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _"_ _Tunggu aku, yang hanya selangkah dari bibir jurangmu."_

Badan Mingyu terlonjak, ia menatap Wonwoo kaget.

"Hyeji- _ssi_ t-tunggu sebentar." Gadis yang rambutnya diikat kebelakang mengangguk, mereka saling melepaskan diri, lalu Mingyu berjalan mendatangi tuannya _._ Air mukanya tegang, ia melangkah kaku. Wonwoo menantinya dengan dingin diselimuti aura kebencian yang kentara. Soonyoung disampingnya tak berani menggoda.

 _Plak._

Sambutan mengejutkan diberikan kepada Mingyu. Semua orang yang ada di aula tertegun melihat perlakuan Wonwoo. Soonyoung kaget maksimal tak dapat berkata apapun.

"M-maafkan aku. Seharusnya ak—" bekas kemerahan tercetak pada pipi kiri Mingyu.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar kesalahanmu. Lanjutkan latihan drama mu yang berharga ini. Aku akan pergi ke perusahaan dengan sekretaris Lee." Wonwoo balik badan angkuh.

"Tunggu tu- w-wonwoo biar aku saja." Perkataan Mingyu tak diindahkan sama sekali, sang tuan melangkah keluar dengan dingin.

Soonyoung masih mematung, ia menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergantian.

"Tolong ikuti Wonwoo, Soonyoung- _ssi_." Jeda yang cukup lama. Pemuda Kwon bingung. Apakah dia akan diamuk Wonwoo juga, tapi tak mungkin kan.

Namun melihat tatapan Mingyu kepadanya, Soonyoung memantapkan diri.

Ia berlari mengejar temannya.

Wonwoo melangkah cepat dikoridor yang kini sepi. Ia mengambil ponselnya memanggil sebuah nomor.

"Hallo sekretaris Lee, hari ini aku tak bisa datang ke perusahaan, urus masalahnya dengan benar. Dan kirimkan supir ke sekolahku sekarang." Telepon ditutup, Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya.  
…

Soonyoung berlari disepanjang koridor, tergesa dan tak berhati-hati hingga menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

 _Bruk._

Tumpukan buku terjatuh.

"Ah m-maafkan aku." Pemuda sipit membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Eh Soonyoung _-ssi_ , tidak apa-apa kok." Laki-laki dengan rambut _bob_ seleher tersenyum. Soonyoung ikut berjongkok, membantu mengambil buku yang berceceran di lantai.

Kumpulan buku kegiatan organisasi kini telah kembali ke dalam dekapan lengan pemuda berambut _bob_ , mereka berdua berdiri. "Terimakasih ya. Dan jika boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?"

Yoon Jeonghan, wakil ketua OSIS, siapa yang tidak mengenal _pretty boy_ ini. Dan juga siapa yang tak hafal Kwon Soonyoung ketua klub _dance_ yang _hyperaktif_ dan mudah bergaul.

Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya "Itu, aku sedang mengejar temanku, Jeon Wonwoo." Oh, dan perlu diketahui jika Wonwoo adalah selebritis sekolah, tak heran kalau seluruh murid bahkan guru mengenalnya. Dikelas pun banyak guru yang memperlakukan Wonwoo dengan spesial mengingat sumbangannya pada sekolah.

"Wonwoo- _ssi_ ya, tadi kulihat dia naik mobil lalu melaju dengan cepat."

"Benarkah? Aku terlambat. Ah terimakasih ya Jeonghan- _ssi_ dan maaf sekali lagi." Soonyoung nyengir kemudian membungkuk lagi.

"Eh tidak apa-apa sungguh. Iya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu Aku duluan ya." Jeonghan tersenyum punggungnya membungkuk kecil lalu melangkah pergi.

Soonyoung berdecak lalu mengacak rambutnya "Orang pemarah itu benar-benar."

"Soonyoung-ah." Pemuda itu baru saja akan beranjak pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Loh Mingyu, latihan drama mu bagaimana?" Mingyu menghampirinya dengan napas terengah-engah, bukti bahwa ia telah berlari kencang.

"Wonwoo dimana?" Pertanyaan Soonyoung tak dijawab, Ia mencengkram bahu temannya. Raut khawatir sangat jelas sekali terlukis pada wajah tampan Mingyu.

"Aku terlambat, dia sudah pergi dengan mobil." Mingyu melepaskan tangan dari bahu Soonyoung mengalihkannya pada rambut yang kini diacak kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, terimakasih Soonyoung-ah." Pemuda _tan_ langsung berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari temannya.

Soonyoung melongo. "E-eh."

 _Padahal sudah ditampar begitu. Kau sangat menyayanginya ya, Mingyu._

Mingyu merogoh saku jas nya, mengeluarkan kunci mobil, salah satu tombol ditekan.

 _Bip._

Mobil silver terbuka kuncinya. Pemuda tinggi langsung membuka pintu dan masuk. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo sekretaris Lee. Apa tuan Wonwoo ada disana?"

 _"_ _Tidak, tuan muda bilang dia tidak bisa ke sini. Apakah dia tidak ada? perlu saya bantu mencari?"_

Mingyu tertegun sejenak.

"A-ah. Tidak apa-apa, saya tahu dia kemana. Terimakasih sekretaris Lee." Sambungan telepon diputus. Mingyu segera menyalakan mesin roda empat dan melaju pergi.

 _Ku harap benar tuan disana._

 _"_ _Mingyu sebaiknya kau susul saja Wonwoo." Jiwon ketua kelompok menatapnya khawatir._

 _"_ _Tapi bagaimana dengan latihannya."_

 _"_ _Tak apa, sejak tadi kau tidak bisa fokus. Kita sudahi saja untuk hari ini. Kau terlihat sangat gelisah."_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya." Mingyu membungkuk lalu segera meninggalkan aula._

 _"_ _Oke." Hyeji melambaikan tangannya._

 _Sepertinya dia sangat berharga bagimu ya Mingyu._

…

Wonwoo duduk didepan sebuah nisan, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia sendirian dipemakaman yang besar, sang supir dipinta untuk menunggu dipinggir jalan. Pemuda itu terisak.

" _Eomma,_ aku lelah. Bisakah aku memimpin usaha _appa_? Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" awan kelabu menggantung berat dilangit, guntur bergemuruh. Namun Wonwoo tak peduli, ia merasa sangat stress dengan semua ini.

"Bagaimana jika perusahaan bangkrut? Aku harus bagaimana _eomma_? Banyak yang tak bisa kupercaya." Wonwoo disana, mengeluarkan keluh kesah dihadapan nisan ibunya berharap bisa melenyapkan frustasi yang membumbung dikepalanya.

"Apa aku terlalu kejam pada Mingyu? Apa semua yang ku lakukan salah?" Wonwoo mencengkram rerumputan yang menjadi alas duduknya.

"Tidak tuan, kau tak salah apapun."

Wonwoo terlonjak, ia menatap sumber suara dibelakangnya. Pelayannya disana, menatap dirinya khawatir. Mingyu lalu berjongkok meraih pundak Wonwoo.

"Kita pulang _yuk_ , sudah mau hujan." Mingyu tersenyum pedih, melihat tuannya dengan mata sembab bekas menangis. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingin menangis lagi. Sorot mata Mingyu teduh menenangkan, Wonwoo merasa ingin berhambur ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis keras munumpahkan semua sesak yang memenuhi hatinya. Namun tak dilakukan. Mingyu menggenggam tangannya, membawa sang _tuan_ berdiri. Mereka berjalan keluar area pemakaman. Tangan dingin Wonwoo terus digenggam erat oleh Mingyu.

"Lee _ahjussi_ sudah ku pinta untuk pergi duluan, tuan pulang bersamaku sekarang." Wonwoo mengangguk, tubuhnya penat sekali, ingin segera tidur.

Hari sudah gelap, mereka sampai dirumah. Wonwoo tidur dengan nyenyak dimobil. Mingyu segera keluar lalu membuka pintu penumpang disisi lainnya dan menggendong sang tuan yang terlelap. Tubuhnya sangat ringan, Mingyu dapat merasakan bahwa Wonwoo semakin kurus sejak terakhir Ia menggendongnya. Matanya menatap khawatir. Ia harus sedikit lebih tegas menyuruh Wonwoo makan yang banyak. Bukan hanya melayani kesehariannya, Mingyu juga harus memastikan sang tuan selalu terjaga kesehatannya.

Mingyu membaringkan Wonwoo perlahan dikasur besarnya, melepaskan sepatu sekolah yang tuannya kenakan lalu membawa selimut tebal menutupi tubuh kurus tersebut. Mingyu tidak menggantikan bajunya, ia tak ingin Wonwoo terusik dan terbangun. Ia menjauhkan diri dari ranjang, hendak beranjak pergi.

"Kau akan membiarkanku tidur memakai seragam sekolah?" Suara serak yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo membuat Mingyu terlonjak dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik lalu membungkuk pada tuannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak ingin membuatmu terganggu lalu bangun." Wonwoo terduduk.

"Kau belum cukup professional rupanya." Mingyu berjalan ke arah lemari, mengambil baju tidur Wonwoo lalu menghampiri sang tuan _._

"Bahkan dasinya masih terikat kencang." Wonwoo berkata sarkastis. Mingyu mengucapkan permintaan maaf lalu dengan segera melepas seragam yang Wonwoo kenakan. Baju tidur dipakaikan kemudian dikancingkan satu persatu. Wonwoo diam bola matanya bergerak memperhatikan setiap gerakan pelayannya. Kini bagian celana yang akan dilepas. Wonwoo berdeham.

"Dalam dramamu." Gerakan Mingyu berhenti sejenak "disana tidak ada… tidak ada adegan ciumannya kan?" Mingyu tertegun sebentar, ia segera memakaikan celana tidur Wonwoo. Pemuda tinggi itu membenarkan selimut sang tuan lalu berdiri.

"Dinaskahnya memang ada, tapi aku tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Wajah kami hanya saling dekat dan berpura-pura seperti sedang berciuman." Jelas pemuda _tan_. Ia tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Oh, baguslah." Wonwoo lalu berbaring kembali.

 _Baguslah?_ Otak Mingyu kembali mengulang perkataan Wonwoo. _Apa maksudnya?_ Mingyu masih geming berdiri dikamar tuannya.

Tanpa sadar, pipi Wonwoo bersemu merah. Pemuda rubah itu menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke bawah mata.

"K-kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ucap Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu menatapnya lalu mengangguk kemudian keluar dari kamar.

 _Lucu._

…

"Mingyu suruh pengacara Choi datang kerumah sepulang sekolah." Mereka berjalan bersisian keluar dari area parkir.

"Siap."

"Setelahnya antar aku ke rumah tuan Han." Mingyu mengangkat alisnya heran namun tak bertanya.

"Baik, Wonwoo."

Sebelum berangkat, Wonwoo telah memeriksa perkembangan perusahaan. Saham semakin menurun, juga banyak klien yang membatalkan kontrak. Pemuda itu pening, namun berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya dan mencari dalang dibalik semua ini.

Sekarang keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ramai, banyak siswa yang saling berbisik saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo melewati mereka. Namun keduanya tak acuh, kejadian ini sering terjadi. Wonwoo terus berjalan santai menuju kelasnya begitu pula dengan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ya, orang-orang sedang ramai menggosipkanmu dengan Mingyu _lho_." Soonyoung langsung menginformasikan Wonwoo begitu pemuda itu duduk dikursinya.

"Sudah biasa bukan." Balas Wonwoo tenang.

"Kali ini berbeda, lebih ramai. Gara-gara kejadian kemarin banyak yang menjelek-jelekkanmu." Soonyoung berbisik heboh.

"Menakutkan~" Wonwoo mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, pura-pura ketakutan.

"Yah kau, jangan bercanda begitu, aku serius." Soonyoung cemberut.

"Biarkan saja, aku tak peduli."

…

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Soonyoung segera menarik tangan Wonwoo keluar kelas.

"W-wonwoo- _ssi_." Langkah keduanya terhenti, seorang gadis memenggil Wonwoo gugup. Gadis tersebut lalu menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Park _seonsaengnim_ menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke ruangannya." Ucap gadis itu gugup. Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian gadis itu berlalu pergi. Wonwoo melepaskan pegangan tangan Soonyoung.

"Kau duluan saja ke kantin." Soonyoung menggerutu lalu ia berjalan sendirian.

Wonwoo melangkah ke ruang guru yang cukup jauh dari kelasnya. SMA Pledis adalah sekolah yang besar, merupakan sekolah favorit dengan murid yang banyak. Tak heran jika lahan sekolah ini begitu luas.

Wonwoo terus berjalan. Namun sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari kamar mandi yang tak jauh didepannya.

 _"_ _Dia datang!"_

Pemuda rubah itu makin dekat ke arah kamar mandi. Dia terus berjalan tenang. Lalu dari kamar mandi wanita, beberapa tangan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam, membawanya masuk lalu mendorong Wonwoo dengan keras ke dinding keramik.

…

"Mingyu!" Hyeji berseru, menghentikan langkah Mingyu yang akan keluar kelas.

"Ada apa Hyeji?"

"Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kang Tae Hee dengan teman-temannya, entahlah tapi kurasa mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Wonwoo." Jelas gadis itu. Mingyu kaget, dari tadi pemuda itu memang mendengar banyak murid yang membicarakan tuannya _._ Tapi sampai melakukan hal buruk, Mingyu tak menyangka.

"Apa kau tahu dimana tempatnya?" tanya Mingyu cemas.

"Maaf kalau itu aku tak mendengarnya."

"Terimakasih Hyeji." Kemudian pemuda tinggi itu bergegas keluar kelas.

Wonwoo dipojokkan oleh kelima orang perempuan. Para siswi tersebut memasang wajah sangar didepannya.

"Kau memperlakukan Mingyu dengan kasar!" Salah seorang gadis yang Wonwoo tebak adalah pimpinannya mendorong dirinya dengan keras. Wonwoo dijaga dikedua sisi, dihadapannya tiga orang mengintimidasi.

"Apa ini? Pasukan pembela Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo terbahak dalam hati. Sekumpulan _fangirl_ yang tak tahu apa-apa menyerangnya seperti ini. Wonwoo didorong lagi dengan keras ke dinding. Kepalanya terbentur.

"Kau tak punya hati! Mingyu selalu memperlakukanmu dengan baik!" gadis yang ditengah kembali membentak keras.

"Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Jangan mencampuri kehidupanku." Wonwoo membalas dingin.

"Kau sungguh arogan Jeon Wonwoo. Kau orang yang tak tahu diri!" Volume suara sang gadis naik satu oktaf, kerah baju Wonwoo dicengkram kuat.

Wonwoo mulai jengkel, ia bisa saja menghajar mereka, namun pemuda itu masih menjaga kehormatannya.

"Dengar, kalian tak tahu apapun. Sebaiknya sudahi ini dan pergi sebelum aku melakukan tindakan." Ancam wonwoo datar. Gadis didepannya tertawa keras, Wonwoo dipegangi kuat dikedua sisi lalu kakinya ditendang keras hingga ia berlutut. Si gadis membungkuk menjambak rambut Wonwoo.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Orang sombong sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran agar tahu diri. Ini hanyalah salah satu. Jika kulihat kau memperlakukan Mingyu dengan buruk lagi, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini."

"Ya kau." Wonwoo melirik papan nama pada seragamnya "Kang Tae Hee, kau akan mendapat balasannya." Pemuda itu tersenyum licik. Kang Tae Hee menjambak makin keras. Begitupun kedua gadis yang memegangi tangannya, mereka mencengkram tangan Wonwoo hingga kuku panjang mereka tertancap dalam.

 _Sialan mereka._

Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati.

Gadis disamping kiri Kang Tae Hee berjalan mundur mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah ember berisi air. Ember tersebut dabawa kehadapan Wonwoo.

"Akan kubuat kepalamu dingin agar kau tidak terbakar egomu terus, Jeon Wonwoo." Terlihat kumpulan balok es ukuran kecil mengambang pada air tersebut. Wonwoo mulai meronta. Ia berusaha bangun.

 _Shit, tendangan mereka keras juga_.

Tulang kering kakinya sakit. Ia yakin ada bekas kebiruan disana. Wonwoo menggerakan tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi itu malah membuat tangannya perih karena kuku yang menancap tersebut mengoyak kulitnya.

Kang Tae Hee mulai mengambil satu gayung penuh air es. Dengan cepat dia menyiramkannya keatas kepala Wonwoo. Badan Wonwoo terlonjak, tubuh hangatnya kaget menerima sentuhan air yang menusuk dingin. Tiba-tiba kepalanya memutar kilas balik masa lalu.

Sang gadis bersiap untuk siraman kedua. Namun gerakannya terhenti karena sebuah suara.

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu langsung berlari menghampiri Wonwoo, menyingkirkan tangan yang memeganginya. Pemuda _tan_ mengusap air yang membasahi wajah Wonwoo dengan tangannya, kemudian merangkul tuannya erat dan membawanya berdiri.

"Apa bisa berjalan?" Tanya Mingyu khawatir.

"Bisa lah!" Wonwoo menjawab kesal.

Kelima gadis itu mematung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mingyu menatap mereka tajam.

"M-mingyu, kami hanya kami hanya ingin melindungimu." Bela Tae hee gugup. Mingyu mengabaikan, dia memapah Wonwoo menjauhi mereka. Sebelum keluar, pemuda itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kelima gadis disana menunduk malu.

"Seharusnya kalian tak melakukan ini. Aku sangat marah."

…

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Kang Tae Hee dan keempat temannya diskors satu minggu penuh. Wonwoo memberi mereka kesempatan dan tidak mengeluarkan kelima siswi tersebut dari sekolah.

Hari ini Mingyu menjalankan kegiatan _taekwondo_ , Wonwoo diam disekolah menunggu sambil melihat Soonyoung latihan dance. Wonwoo lebih tertarik menyaksikan klub dance daripada _taekwondo_. Lebih menghibur.

"Wah, Kwon Soonyoung, auramu sangat berbeda ketika sedang menari." Puji Wonwoo yang duduk diujung ruangan. Soonyoung yang sedang istirahat sebentar tertawa bangga mendengarnya.

"Aku terlihat keren kan?" dia membanggakan diri. Keringat bercucuran membasahi wajahnya.

"Terserah kau saja." Wonwoo menjulurkan lidah pada temannya. Soonyoung menampilkan seringai menggoda.

"Ah kau, susah sekali mengakui bahwa aku itu keren." Soonyoung membaringkan tubuhnya.

Ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi, sebuah nomor tak dikenal memanggilnya. Keningnya berkerut menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo?"

 _"_ _Hallo tuan Wonwoo,ku dengar anda masih disekolah."_

"Ya, ini siapa?"

 _"_ _Maaf tuan aku salah seorang karyawan diperusahaan, ada klien yang ingin bertemu. Bisakah anda pergi ke gerbang, saya sudah disini."_

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Dia bingung.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana." Lalu ia mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Wonwoo berdiri, Soonyoung menatap heran.

"Tunggu Wonwoo mau kemana?"

"Aku harus segera pergi."

"Biar aku mengantarmu." Soonyoung ikut berdiri.

"Tak usah."

" _Aish_ , pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu. Mingyu juga menyuruhku untuk menjagamu."

" _Ck._ Ya ya ya terserah."

Keduanya berjalan menuju gerbang. Wonwoo berjalan begitu cepat, Soonyoung yang kelelahan berada cukup jauh dibelakangnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, santai _dong._ " Pemuda hamster protes kecil. Namun Wonwoo tak mendengarkannya, ia terus berjalan dengan kecepatan tetap hingga sampai didepan gerbang. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam sudah menunggunya.

…

Soonyoung berlari cepat menuju tempat kegiatan klub _taekwondo._ Kaget, takut dan cemas tercampur pada ekspresi wajahnya. Dia sampai disana, matanya langsung memicing mencari sosok Kim Mingyu. Ketemu!

"Mingyu!" Mingyu melihatnya dan langsung menghampiri.

"Ada apa Soonyoung-ah? Tenang, tenang." Soonyoung yang begitu ngos-ngosan dan bercucuran keringat berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Wonwoo…" dia menarik napas dalam "Dia diculik. Dia ditarik paksa masuk kedalam mobil oleh dua orang pria berpakaian jas serba hitam!"

TBC

Halloooo~ maaf updatenya lama ya.

Sebaiknya Seventeen segera muncul sebelum hati ini dirampas oleh para rookie menawan /apaini :'v/

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan :')

Sekian. Review juseyo~

-Raa


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _"_ _Dan sakit itu pun datang tanpa permisi, mengoyak hati yang sukar dipahami."_

Wonwoo bungkam sama sekali. Meskipun kedua tangannya dipegangi kencang oleh dua orang tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil, dia diam saja dengan angkuhnya.

"Anda tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan?"

Seorang lelaki dewasa berbadan tegap dengan bekas luka jahitan didahinya yang memegang kemudi memutuskan bertanya. Bingung kenapa tak ada kemarahan bahkan protes dari pewaris tunggal J grup itu.

"Jika kalian pikir aku hanya remaja ingusan bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa, kalian salah." Wonwoo menjawab datar dan sarkastis "Kalian pikir aku diam saja menyaksikan perusahaanku dihancurkan perlahan?" dia terkekeh, membuat sang pengemudi yang menculiknya mencengkram setir hitam dengan geram.

Kecepatan mobil semakin bertambah, melaju kencang memecah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat.

Wonwoo tersenyum miring, puas telah menjatuhkan mental lawannya.

…

"Mingyu tunggu, mobil yang membawa Wonwoo pergi ke selatan. Kau mau kemana, ini berlawanan arah." Soonyoung panik, memukul-mukul lengan Mingyu memperingati berkali-kali.

"Dugaannya benar."

"Hah?" Pemuda bermata sipit mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, apa yang Kim Mingyu maksud? Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Tuannya sedang dalam bahaya.

"Dengar Soonyoung, sebaiknya kau tak perlu ikut berurusan dengan masalah ini, aku akan menurunkanmu."

"Tidak tidak, aku ingin menyelamatkan Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku dan yang lainnya bisa mengatasi ini. Aku tak ingin kau ikut terlibat dengan masalah ini."

"Mingyu temanku dalam bahaya. Dia diculik didepan mataku sendiri. Kau pikir aku akan pulang dan tidur dirumah melupakan ini?" perkataan itu terlontar dengan tegas. Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, baru kali ini ia mendengar Soonyoung sangat serius.

"Baiklah."

Mendengar itu, Soonyoung melunakkan ekspresinya.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

…

Mobil berwarna hitam berhenti didepan sebuah rumah tua dengan cat putih yang sudah dipenuhi lumut. Wonwoo ditarik keluar dari mobil, dipegangi oleh kedua penjaga sebelumnya. Dia menghempaskan kedua tangannya dengan keras, melepaskan tangan yang melingkari lengannya.

"Lepas! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Lelaki pengemudi yang berdiri didepannya menoleh lalu mengangguk penuh arti pada kedua penjaga tersebut.

Mereka berempat berjalan mendekati rumah, lelaki dengan bekas luka didahi itu membuka pintu tua yang warnanya sudah usang. Wonwoo memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum masuk ke dalam dengan angkuh.

"Wah wah… aku kira kau akan menangis saat memasuki rumah ini."

Wonwoo disambut oleh perkataan seseorang yang sedang duduk bertumpang kaki diatas kursi besar yang satu-satunya perabot yang tersisa.

"Lee Seokmin!"

…

 _"_ _Eomma kita mau kemana?"_

 _Bola mata bening milik Wonwoo kecil berbinar menatap lurus ke depan memperhatikan setiap rumah yang dilewatinya, banyak pepohonan, beda dengan jalan raya Seoul yang biasa ia lewati._

 _"_ _Ke rumah nenekmu sayang, nenek bilang ingin merayakan natal bersamamu." Rambut hitamnya diusap lembut oleh sang ibu._

 _"_ _Berarti kita akan menginap ya eomma?"_

 _"_ _Tentu."_

 _"_ _Appa ikut menginap tidak?" Kepala mungilnya menoleh ke samping kiri, dimana sang ayah sedang mengemudi._

 _Ayah Jeon tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap surai Wonwoo. "Appa tidak bisa ikut menginap Wonwoo, banyak pekerjaan."_

 _Sudut bibir Wonwoo tertarik turun, seyumnya langsung lenyap._

 _"_ _Kita akan pergi bersama-sama lain kali sayang." Ibunya menenangkan._

 _Mereka sampai didepan rumah kecil bercat putih, diluar pintu sudah berdiri seorang wanita lanjut usia yang tersenyum gembira menyambut mereka._

 _"_ _Wonwoo-ya cucuku." Sang nenek merentangkan tangannya, ingin memeluk rindu cucunya yang jarang berjumpa._

 _"_ _Halmeoni!" Wonwoo kecil berseru girang, segera berlari ke pelukan neneknya._

 _"_ _Kau semakin besar saja ya." Pipi bulat Wonwoo langsung diserbu oleh ciuman gemas dari sang nenek._

 _Nyonya Jeon menghampiri mereka lalu memeluk ibunya sebentar. "Bu, suamiku mau pamit. Dia harus pergi lagi, belakangan ini ia sangat sibuk."_

 _Wonwoo kecil diturunkan dari pangkuan. Nenek nya berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan sang ayah sebelum Tuan Jeon membungkuk dan masuk ke dalam mobil._

 _Tangan mungilnya melambai-lambai pada kepergian sang ayah._

 _"_ _Nah Wonwoo sayang, disinilah eomma dibesarkan dengan penuh cinta oleh nenekmu."_

 _Keduanya tersenyum, saling menggenggam tangan, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah._

…

"Melamunkan apa, tuan muda?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kunci rumah ini, Sekretaris Lee?"

Wonwoo menatap tak percaya lelaki didepannya, napasnya berburu karena amarah. Seseorang yang telah bekerja dengannya selama lima tahun ternyata mengkhianatinya.

"Tuan Jeon—ayahmu yang memberikannya padaku. Beliau menyuruhku menjaga baik-baik rumah ini setelah nenekmu meninggal."

"Lalu kemanakan barang-barang didalam rumah ini?!" suaranya meninggi.

"Ayahmu juga yang menyuruhku mengosongkan rumah ini."

Sekretaris Lee memajukan badannya, matanya berkilat menantang Wonwoo.

"Sial." Umpat Wonwoo pelan.

"Ku pecat kau!"

Sekretaris Lee berdiri dari kursi, menatap tajam kedua penjaga berbadan kekar yang berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo. Lalu tuan muda Jeon diangkat oleh mereka, dipaksa duduk diatas kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Lee Seokmin.

"Kau takkan bisa memecatku. Akan ku bongkar kebusukanmu."

Tangan Wonwoo terkepal kuat, mata rubahnya dengan tajam menatap manik hitam Lee Seokmin.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku sudah menahan ini sejak lama!" napasnya memburu, dada Sekretaris Lee naik turun.

"Anak sombong sepertimu tak pantas memimpin J grup." Lanjutnya.

Sekretaris Lee mendekat, "Tak akan ku biarkan perusahaan ini jatuh pada orang yang psikologisnya terganggu."

Rahang Wonwoo mengeras. "Psikologisku baik-baik saja."

"Ah… jadi orang yang suka menangis histeris karena mimpi dan trauma terhadap masa lalu, itu baik-baik saja?"

Mata Wonwoo memerah.

"Sialan kau." Ucapnya berat dan dalam dengan tulang rahang yang semakin tercetak tegas.

"Ow, Wonwoo kecil kita sudah terlalu banyak mengumpat. Bagaiman perasaan ibunya jika tahu hal ini."

"Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku, brengsek!"

Sekretaris Lee terkekeh.

"Aku tahu kau dengan Kim Minjung yang membunuhnya."

Kekehan itu berhenti, Lee Seokmin terbelalak menatap Wonwoo.

"K-kau jangan asal bi—"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu," kepala Wonwoo mendekat "kau datang ke perusahaan karena Kim Minjung merekomendasikanmu kepada _appa_ , dan kau langsung mendapat jabatan yang tinggi."

Air muka Wonwoo berubah tenang.

"Ahh aku heran kenapa Kim Minjung rela memohon seperti itu demi kau, apakah kalian berpacaran?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya mengejek.

"Jeon Wonwoo—"

"Dan kau tahu betapa liciknya tuan Han bukan?" potongnya cepat "Dia membantuku mencari informasi, dia juga memberitahu jika kau membantunya membuatku bangkrut secara perlahan agar aku merangkak padanya dan menikahi putrinya."

Kali ini Wonwoo yang terkekeh.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Lee Seokmin geram, dia mengeluarkan belati dari saku jasnya.

"Akan ku bongkar kebusukanmu juga, terutama pada Kim Mingyu."

"Silahkan, aku tak takut."

Ujung tajam belati tersebut sekarang menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Wonwoo.

"Dan tandatangani surat ini." Anak buahnya yang mempunyai bekas luka menyodorkan sebuah lembaran "penyerahan seluruh kekayaanmu."

Kedua tangan Wonwoo dilepaskan, dia mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya sekilas.

Bibirnya tersenyum miring sebelum kedua tangannya merobek kertas tersebut.

Sekretaris Lee tertegun, matanya terbuka lebar.

"KAU!"

Dari ujung belati menetes darah, besi tajam itu menembus kulit lehernya yang tipis.

Wonwoo meringis pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine polisi mendekat. Sekretaris Lee dan anak buahnya terbelalak kaget, mereka mematung.

Wonwoo terkekeh keras.

Sekretaris Lee marah, lelaki berumur empat puluh tahun tersebut kini mengangkat belati ditangannya, mengarahkannya pada dada Wonwoo.

"TUAN!" Pintu dibuka dengan keras, Mingyu segera berlari masuk dan menahan tangan Sekretaris Lee yang memegang belati.

"Mingyu…" Lee Seokmin menatap putra Kim Minjung itu berkaca-kaca.

Penasihat Choi dan beberapa polisi kemudian masuk.

Kelima polisi disana mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sekretaris Lee beserta anak buahnya.

"Lee Seokmin! Anda ditangkap karena penipuan dan pembunuhan berencana terhadap anak dibawah umur!"

Kemudian dengan cepat memborgol keempat pelaku tersebut.

Wonwoo berdiri, tangannya mengusap leher yang meneteskan darah.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang selama ini kau lakukan dan apa rencanamu." Dia berjalan mendekati Sekretarisnya.

"Dari awal pun kau sudah kalah, Lee Seokmin."

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo, lalu menempelkan sapu tangan pada luka dilehernya.

Buku-buku tangan yang diborgol tersebut memerah karena terkepal keras. Sekretaris Lee menyunggingkan satu sudut bibirnya, sementara matanya menatap Mingyu sendu.

"Mingyu-ya, kau tahu?"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Orang yang membunuh ibumu…"

Polisi menarik tubuhnya keluar dari rumah. Namun Mingyu masih bisa mendengar kata terakhirnya dengan jelas.

Sapu tangan putih bersih yang kini berlumur darah itu terjatuh, tergeletak dilantai. Mingyu tercenang.

"… adalah Wonwoo."

…

 _"_ _APPA!"_

 _"_ _EOMMA!"_

 _Kedua anak malang itu segera dibawa polisi keluar dari area terjadinya kecelakaan._

 _Tak lama, ambulan datang. Suasana semakin ramai._

 _Beberapa perawat rumah sakit dibantu oleh polisi mendekat kepada dua orang korban didalam mobil._

 _Salah seorang perawat yang kini sedang memeriksa denyut nadi orang tua Wonwoo dan Mingyu berujar keras._

 _"_ _Lelaki yang mengemudi sudah tak bernapas, tetapi yang wanita masih hidup."_

 _…_

TBC

Apa ini? hancur sekali.

Dan maaf lagi karena lama updatenya /bow/ aku anak kelas 12 jadi agak sibuk /gak ada yang nanya :v/

Terimakasih buat reviewnya yang bikin aku semangat lanjut ngetik :')

Sekian~

-Raa


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _"_ _Badai yang mengamuk dibalik mataku, diam yang tersembunyi dalam suaraku, hanya dia yang tahu."_

"Wonwoo-ya kau tidak apa-apa?!" Soonyoung langsung menerobos masuk begitu para polisi keluar. Dia teramat kaget ketika melihat darah merembes dileher temannya. "Astaga!" sapu tangan yang tergeletak dilantai diambil olehnya. Soonyoung buru-buru mengelap leher Wonwoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Wonwoo pelan. Maniknya melirik Mingyu yang membatu.

"Mingyu-ya cepat antar Wonwoo ke rumah." Ucap Soonyoung khawatir. Namun pemuda tinggi itu tetap bergeming. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya mengalihkan pandangan. Kepalanya pening. Apakah adik tirinya marah. Dia merutuki dirinya. _sial, tentu saja._

"Aku akan pulang dengan penasihat Choi, Mingyu nanti menyusul."

"Tapi Mingyu—"

"Soonyoung, ayo." Wonwoo memotong, menarik tangan pemuda hamster. Manik matanya bertemu kilat dengan milik Mingyu. Saat itu, Wonwoo merasa ingin menangis.

…

 _"_ _Eomma… eomma…" Mingyu terus terisak semenjak datang ke rumah sakit. Wonwoo yang duduk disampingnya membisu, kaget dan sangat terpukul. Matanya merah karena air mata yang tertahan. Menangis pun baginya terasa sulit._

 _Hatinya berkecamuk. Kenapa orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya begitu cepat, kenapa ibu Mingyu yang jahat masih hidup. Wonwoo membenci kehidupannya, membenci takdir yang membuatnya seperti ini._

 _Tangannya bergetar karena terkepal begitu keras._

 _Dia muak dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang gila harta. Orang-orang yang datang kesana berbisik-bisik mengenai warisan._

 _Dia adalah anak kandung ayahnya._

 _Kim Minjung yang hanya memanfaatkan sang ayah tak berhak mendapatkan sepeser pun._

 _Wonwoo ingin menyingkirkan orang-orang yang merasa bersyukur atas kematian ayahnya. Wonwoo harus mengenyahkan para sampah itu._

 _Wonwoo tak ingin pencapaian yang telah dibangun oleh ayahnya jatuh pada tangan nenek sihir itu._

 _Wanita yang telah merusak keluarganya._

 _Wanita yang telah memperlakukan dirinya dengan kejam._

 _Wanita yang telah membunuh ibunya._

 _Dia harus jadi ahli waris satu-satunya._

 _Sehingga pada malam itu, ia membuka pintu kamar Kim Minjung. Matanya yang merah menatap pada eksistensi Mingyu yang duduk tertidur disamping ibunya. Pupil hitam yang memancar tajam penuh rasa marah ditujukan pada sosok wanita yang tengah terbaring dengan napas yang begitu lemah menguap pada alat bantu pernapasannya._

 _Kim Minjung kini begitu tak berdaya._

 _Tak akan ada siraman air es mengguyur tubuh Wonwoo._

 _Tak akan ada memar karena bekas pukulan._

 _Tak akan ada lagi yang menyanyat hatinya karena perkataan yang menyakitkan._

 _Wonwoo berjalan perlahan mendekati, menjaga langkahnya agar tak menimbulkan bunyi._

 _Tangannya dengan gemetar menggapai alat pernapasan sang ibu tiri._

 _Peluh dingin mengucur diwajahnya._

 _Wonwoo baru saja mengangkat sedikit alat tersebut. Namun pintu kamar terbuka. Wonwoo menarik kembali tangannya. Sebuah panggilan membuat jantungnya merosot kaget._

 _"_ _Wonwoo?"_

 _…_

Pemuda kurus itu duduk gelisah disofa ruang tengah. Sudah tengah malam namun Mingyu belum juga datang. Dia berkali-kali menghubunginya tetapi nihil respon.

 _'_ _Mingyu cepat pulang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.'_

Itu adalah pesan terakhir yang Wonwoo kirim. Dia menatap cemas telepon genggamnya, semua pesannya sudah diterima.

Apa Mingyu membencinya?

Apakah dia akan berhenti menjadi pelayannya?

Apa Mingyu akan pergi dari sisinya?

Suara gemuruh dari langit menghentikan lamunan Wonwoo. Pemuda itu semakin gelisah. Dia cemas jika Mingyu tidak akan pulang, dia tak ingin sendirian disaat cuaca seperti ini.

Wonwoo takut.

Hujan kemudian turun dengan cepat, Wonwoo dapat melihat tetesan air langit itu turun dengan deras melalui jendela.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, alisnya berkerut menahan putaran memori menyakitkan kala dirinya ditinggalkan diluar ditengah hujan. Sendirian, dengan angin kencang dan petir menggelegar, menahan dingin dan ketakutan.

 _Wonwoo menangis. Dia berteriak, menyumpahi Kim Minjung sekeras-kerasnya, menandingi bunyi derasnya butiran hujan yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi tanpa jeda. Semakin lama, Wonwoo mulai putus asa, dia berbalik. Berjalan mencari tempat berteduh sepertinya lebih baik daripada terus menangis mengenaskan disini._

 _Namun tiba-tiba seseorang membuka gerbang, berjalan mendekat dengan payung hitam besar diatas kepala mungilnya, dia menepuk pundak Wonwoo dari belakang._

 _"_ _Hyung, ayo masuk ke rumah."_

 _Wonwoo terdiam. Merasa tenang mendengar suaranya. Telapak tangan yang menyentuhnya tadi terasa begitu hangat. Tiba-tiba, Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dengan erat. Sosok hangat yang mampu menghidupkan asa nya._

 _Dapat Mingyu rasakan tubuh kakaknya bergetar karena dingin dan takut. Ia membalas dekapan dengan satu tangan, mengusap punggung basah kuyup dengan lembut._

 _"_ _Aku akan memelukmu, sampai pagi, sampai kau terbangun, sampai tubuhmu menjadi hangat."_

Mata Wonwoo berair. Dari awal kedatangannya, Mingyu adalah anak yang baik, penurut juga penyayang. Mingyu benar-benar menganggap Wonwoo sebagai seorang kakak, yang harus dihormati, dijaga dan disayangi.

Sedangkan bagi Wonwoo, hatinya masih enggan mengakui Mingyu sebagai seorang adik. Bukan karena dirinya tak pernah tersentuh sama sekali oleh sikap Mingyu. Namun, setiap hatinya berkata bahwa Wonwoo menyayangi Mingyu, kepalanya akan berpikir tentang Kim Minjung—ibunya. Apa yang telah wanita itu perbuat pada keluarganya, dan bagaimana perlakuannya terhadap Wonwoo. Tapi saat hati Wonwoo berkata 'Aku membenci Mingyu', ia juga berpikir bahwa Mingyu tak pantas untuk dibenci, dia adalah anak yang baik, sangat baik.

Kilatan petir terlihat jelas dari jendela, seakan-akan garis bercahaya putih itu membelah langit yang kelabu.

Wonwoo menutup erat-erat sepasang mata dan telinganya ketika suara guntur yang menggelegar menyusul. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Mingyu!" dia berteriak cukup keras.

"Tuan!"

Wonwoo tertegun.

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

Pemuda itu merasakan tubuhnya dibawa kedalam sebuah dekapan.

Aroma yang ia kenal.

Kehangatan yang familiar.

"Mingyu…" bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Wonwoo selalu yakin, Mingyu akan datang. Pelayannya itu pasti ada disampingnya, saat ia tertekan, saat ketakutan dan menangis.

Mingyu selalu ada disaat Wonwoo membutuhkan. Disaat ia butuh sebuah pelukan.

"Aku disini." Lalu dekapan itu semakin kuat.

Setelah Wonwoo berangsur tenang, Mingyu menjauhkan badannya. Matanya dengan lekat memindai sang tuan. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi, tubuh kurus itu digendong.

Wonwoo terbelalak, dia menatap Mingyu yang sedang fokus melihat jalan menaiki tangga tanpa bekedip. Ingin berkata sesuatu namun bingung.

Pintu kamarnya dibuka, Mingyu berjalan masuk lalu membaringkan Wonwoo dikasur besarnya.

Keduanya masih membisu.

Setelah itu, Mingyu berjalan mendekati lemari, membuka salah satu pintu dari kayu tersebut lalu mengambil baju tidur Wonwoo dan menutup kembali pintunya. Kemudian berjalan lagi menghampiri ranjang. Wonwoo memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Mingyu dengan jeli.

Dia sangat kebingungan. Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak adakah yang ingin Mingyu katakan.

Sang pelayan mengusap bekas luka dileher tuannya, keningnya mengerut khawatir. Luka itu diusap lagi dengan lembut sebelum tangannya beralih pada kemeja yang Wonwoo kenakan.

"M-mingyu…" pemuda itu memutuskan angkat suara disaat pelayannya kini tengah membukakan kancing kemejanya.

"Tuan benar-benar tak melakukan apapun saat aku pergi. Aku pikir setidaknya kau akan mengganti bajumu ini sendiri" kemeja ditanggalkan, Mingyu tersenyum "Ternyata kau tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpaku ya tuan."

"Iya!"

Mingyu terlonjak, kegiatannya terhenti.

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu. Aku tak bisa mengganti bajuku, tak bisa mandi, tak bisa makan, bahkan berjalan ke kamar saja rasanya sulit!" mereka saling bertatapan, mata rubah Wonwoo yang begitu kuat mengarah lurus pada manik Mingyu yang membesar karena kaget.

"Maka dari itu, jangan pergi, jangan berani tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku bisa kelaparan, aku bisa membusuk, aku bisa mati!" dada Wonwoo naik turun karena deru napasnya.

"Aku bisa mati tanpamu." Volumenya perlahan menjadi pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Wonwoo menunduk meneteskan air matanya.

Lama, Mingyu diam. Ada sesuatu yang berdentum dalam hatinya.

Sesuatu yang membahagiakan.

Mingyu mendekatkan kepalanya, meraih wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya, membingkai muka pucat yang dibanjiri air mata tersebut.

Mingyu begitu terharu. Tuannya yang selalu berselimutkan ketegaran yang kuat didepan orang lain, bertopengkan keangkuhan. Padahal ia hanya sosok rapuh yang takut kesepian.

"Maafkan aku tuan, aku tadi pergi untuk memastikan sesuatu. Sungguh aku berjanji tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku—""

"Kau tak marah padaku?" Wonwoo memotong cepat.

"Marah?" Mingyu keheranan.

"Yang dikatakan Sekretaris Lee, Kau tak marah padaku? Tak meminta penjelasan apapun? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja saat mendengar hal itu." Wonwoo tak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Mingyu saat ini. Bagaimana ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Jeda ini membuat Wonwoo kalut.

Detakan jantungnya bahkan terdengar saking sunyinya.

"Aku…" Mingyu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Wonwoo, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya "tahu. Malam itu… di rumah sakit, aku tidak tidur."

Wonwoo tercenang. Dia tak percaya ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku saat aku mencoba mengakhiri napas ibumu?"

"Karena aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau tak akan melakukan itu. Aku percaya pada hatimu." Jawab Mingyu lembut, air mata menetes melewati pipinya.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya. Ia menunduk.

Bagaimana Mingyu begitu yakin pada dirinya. Padahal sejak dulu Wonwoo tak pernah melakukan hal baik pada pemuda itu, ia hanya membalas setiap perbuatan Mingyu dengan sinis.

"Kau tak membunuh _eomma_ tuan, aku tahu."

Wonwoo menatapnya lekat. Apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga berhak menerima sosok Mingyu disampingnya.

"Kenapa…" Air mata Wonwoo menetes lagi, sorot mata Mingyu begitu hangat dan membuatnya tenang. "Kau tak pernah marah padaku Mingyu? Aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat tidak pantas. Kenapa?"

Mingyu meraih lagi wajah tersebut, wajah Wonwoo yang tanpa topeng apapun dihadapannya.

"Aku menyayangimu." Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan tulus. Wonwoo langsung memeluknya, menangis tersedu-sedu dibahunya yang lebar.

Dalam tangisnya Wonwoo berterimakasih kepada takdir. Tak semuanya kepedihan yang dikirimkan pada hidupnya. Setidaknya dalam langitnya yang kelam dan pilu ada satu bintang menggantung menerangi, meskipun tak seberapa, tapi cahayanya tak akan redup.

Bintang itu ada dalam dekapannya.

"Tuan tidak kedinginan?" Mingyu mendekapnya semakin erat, berusaha menutupi punggung telanjang itu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Tidak, aku ada dalam pelukanmu yang hangat." Wonwoo pun semakin melekat pada tubuh Mingyu, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang pelayan.

Mingyu tersenyum, menampakkan gigi taringnya. Ia membawa Wonwoo berbaring, menaikkan selimut dengan satu tangannya.

"Aku akan memelukmu, sampai pagi, sampai kau terbangun, tuan."

TBC

/menjerit/ xD Aku minta maaf kalau ini kependekan, tapi aku berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin. Dan tak berhenti berterimakasih pada para readers yang mau membaca karya 'maksa' aku ini apalagi yang sempat meninggalkan review /bow/

Semoga tak ada halangan apapun jadi aku bisa tamatin Loyalty dengan cepat :D

Sekian. Sampai jumpa~

-Raa


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _"_ _Dan eksistensi itu hadir merengkuh secuil asa yang berpendar, dalam sunyi dia bilang bahwa dunia tak kejam."_

"Wonwoo harusnya kau dirumah saja."

"Aku tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Lehermu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Soonyoung-ah aku benar-benar baik-baik saja." Wonwoo menjawab jengkel dengan penekanan dibagian 'benar-benar'. Soonyoung tak berhenti mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo semenjak temannya itu datang ke kelas.

Pemuda hamster itu kemudian berhenti bertanya dan memilih menepuk-nepuk punggung sang teman. Wonwoo hanya bergeleng kepala lalu kembali melakukan pemanasan.

Kelas mereka sedang melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga, sekarang Wonwoo sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan lompat jauh. Wonwoo percaya diri, dia sangat ahli dalam bidang ini.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Begitu namanya dipanggil, ia langsung berlari kecil menuju garis _start_. Dengan aba-aba peluit, Wonwoo melakukan tahap demi tahap dengan benar. Pemuda itu berlari kencang begitu peluit terakhir ditiup, kakinya yang kurus dan panjang melaju dengan cepat, ia mengambil patokan dengan kaki kanan, melakukan tolakan dengan kuat lalu tubuhnya mengapung dan bertolak ke depan cukup jauh. Wonwoo mendarat sempurna. Dia tersenyum puas dan beradu pandang dengan Mingyu yang memperhatikan melalui jendela kelasnya.

Lalu senyuman itu perlahan hilang, bola matanya bergerak cepat menghindari iris hitam Mingyu yang terasa menusuk sendu dari kejauhan.

"Aku yakin nilaimu paling tinggi Wonwoo." Soonyoung berdecak kagum sambil merangkul pundak lebar temannya itu. Wonwoo tak menjawab, ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah mengikuti kemana Soonyoung merangkulnya. Pikirannya tak fokus.

…

 _"_ _Mingyu, semalam kau pergi kemana?" begitu membuka mata, sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan Wonwoo kepada sang pelayan yang masih berbaring sambil memeluknya._

 _"_ _Aku pergi ke kantor polisi." Mingyu melepaskan dekapannya, tubuhnya terangkat hendak bangun namun ditahan oleh Wonwoo._

 _"_ _Siapa yang menyuruhmu bangun. Tetap peluk aku." Mingyu tertegun sekejap, dia berbaring lagi mengikuti perintah tuannya. Matanya dapat melihat bagaimana telinga sang tuan berwarna merah jambu. Wonwoo berdehem pelan, mulutnya terbuka lagi berbicara "Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Bicara dengan Sekretaris Lee?"_

 _"_ _Aku bertanya padanya mengapa ia bisa berkata bahwa tuan lah yang membunuh eomma."_

 _"_ _Lalu apa yang dikatakannya?" kening Wonwoo mengkerut penasaran dan khawatir._

 _"_ _Tuan Han." Tegas Mingyu sambil menatap mata Wonwoo. Mata rubah terbelalak._

 _"_ _Orang licik itu. Malam itu padahal dia benar-benar tahu kalau aku tak berbuat apapun pada ibumu, dialah yang saat itu memergokiku." Tangan Wonwoo terkepal geram "lalu apakah dia juga yang membunuh ibumu?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Wonwoo tak tahu apapun dan tak ingin mencari tahu. Setelah malam itu, saat dirinya tak jadi membunuh Kim Minjung dan dipergoki oleh Tuan Han, Wonwoo tak pernah pergi ke rumah sakit, tak mengetahui kapan tepatnya ibu Mingyu meninggal dan tak pernah membahas tentang Kim Minjung lagi. Ingin mengubur dalam-dalam tentang kejamnya masa lalu, walaupun tak sepenuhnya karena mereka selalu datang melalui mimpi._

 _Mingyu menggeleng sambil tersenyum pilu "Eomma, menerima hukuman sendiri dari tuhan, sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuknya hidup, setiap saat aku selalu disampingnya namun tak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali kalau eomma akan membuka mata, saat napasnya akan diambil aku melihat sakit yang teramat pada raut wajahnya, aku tak sanggup melihatnya." Suara Mingyu pecah dibagian akhir, Wonwoo tahu dia menahan tangisnya. Sekarang Wonwoo merasa bersalah tidak berada disamping Mingyu saat itu. Padahal adik tirinya selalu ada disaat Wonwoo sedih._

 _"_ _Tuhan membuat saat-saat terakhir eomma sangat menyakitkan karena dia pantas menerimanya," suara Mingyu semakin parau "Walaupun aku berpikiran seperti itu tapi ada bagian dari diriku yang marah pada takdir, dia tetaplah seorang ibu yang telah melahirkanku dan merawatku, aku benar-benar…" air mata Mingyu menetes, Wonwoo menangkup pipinya dan menyingkirkan air asin itu dengan ibu jari._

 _Mereka bertatapan. Wonwoo merasa dadanya sesak melihat mata Mingyu yang begitu sendu. Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada anak malang ini._

 _Tangannya bergerak melingkari leher Mingyu lalu mengusap rambutnya lembut._

 _Wonwoo tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia tak pandai menghibur seseorang dengan kata-kata, jadi yang ia lakukan hanya terus mengusap rambut Mingyu berharap memberikan ketenangan._

 _…_

"Wonwoo, Wonwoo-ya, yah!" Soonyoung menepuk bahunya keras, Wonwoo terlonjak kaget.

"Kau itu kenapa?" Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru sadar kalau sekarang mereka sedang berada diruang ganti.

"Siapa yang menggantikan bajuku?" ia memperhatikan tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah memakai seragam sekolah. Soonyoung bergeleng-geleng, ia menutup pintu lokernya lalu menatap Wonwoo serius.

"Kau sendiri, kau tadi berganti baju dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar dan mata yang entah kemana, kau sangat kaku tadi. Benar-benar menyeramkan." Dia bergidik.

Wonwoo mendelik lalu berdecak pada Soonyoung.

"Kenapa, ada masalah dengan Mingyu?"

Pintu loker ditutup keras, Wonwoo tertegun dan Soonyoung terlonjak kaget karena suara debaman pintu tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku sedang memikirkan anak itu?"

"Eyy kaget sekali aku, tutup pintunya biasa saja dong." Pemuda itu menghela napas "Kemarin kalian tidak pulang bersama dan suasana kalian sangat tidak enak, jadi aku asumsikan saja begitu."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. Dia termenung lagi. Ada yang mengganjal dihatinya sejak kemarin.

"Soonyoung-ah," Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku…" jeda lagi. Sang lawan bicara menautkan alis heran. Wonwoo sepertinya ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja kawan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang.

"Aku menyayangi Mingyu."

Soonyoung kaget. Namun dia senang. Akhirnya seorang kakak yang dingin yang membuat adiknya menjadi pelayannya sendiri ini luluh juga. Es dihati Wonwoo akhirnya mencair.

"Katakan padanya, jangan hanya padaku. Mingyu berhak mendengarnya sendiri."

"Tapi aku malu. Aku merasa bersalah. Bagaimana aku tega selama ini memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Bodohnya aku yang baru menyadari bagaimana pilu nya sorot mata Mingyu, dan rasa kesepian yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Mingyu tak punya salah apapun, dia dan aku sama-sama menderita, kami sama. Namun aku malah menjadikan dia sebagai objek balas dendam dan kepuasan hatiku. Aku benar-benar menjijikan." Wonwoo menunduk. "Aku tak punya keberanian lagi untuk menatap matanya."

Soonyoung mendekati sang teman kemudian menepuk bahu yang sekarang terlihat rapuh itu. Dia mengusap lembut.

"Kau sebenarnya orang yang hangat, aku yakin Mingyu bisa mengerti semuanya. Mingyu sangat menyayangimu juga." Dia tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan lagi dengan semangat "Mana Jeon Wonwoo yang berani, yang tak takut apapun? Katakanlah pada Mingyu secepatnya, kalian tak bisa terus seperti ini."

Lalu sepasang teman itu saling berpandangan, senyuman lembut terukir pada wajah mereka.

…

Mobil silver terparkir di garasi besar rumah keluarga Jeon, Mingyu langsung keluar dari pintu pengemudi dan berjalan cepat untuk membukakan pintu tuannya. Namun Wonwoo sudah keluar sendiri. Sang pelayan menatap heran.

"A-aku bisa membuka pintu sendiri, kau tak usah membukakannya lagi untukku." Dia berdehem lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sudut bibir Mingyu tertarik ke atas. Tuannya yang salah tingkah itu menurutnya sangat lucu. Dia juga senang karena banyak perubahan yang baik terjadi pada Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin makan apa tuan?" Wonwoo menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dikomputer, posisi yang ditinggalkan oleh Sekretaris Lee masih kosong, sehingga banyak yang harus ia urus.

"Ayo makan diluar." Ucap Wonwoo cepat, sangat cepat.

Mingyu mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar. Sungguh dia sangat senang. Ini pertamakalinya Wonwoo mengajaknya makan diluar.

Mereka duduk berhadapan disebuah restoran kecil, diatas meja sudah tersedia dua piring salmon panggang dan dua gelas lemon segar. Keduanya merasa senang namun suasananya begitu canggung. Tangan Wonwoo bahkan bergetar saat berusaha memotong daging. Mingyu yang melihatnya segera meraih pisau dan garpu ditangan Wonwoo namun sang tuan segera menarik tangannya.

"Diam, aku bisa sendiri."

Mingyu tersenyum, dia kembali bersandar pada kursinya dan memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa makanannya tidak disentuh, tak suka?" Tanya Wonwoo sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak tuan, bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu makan terlebih dahulu."

Wonwoo meletakkan kembali pisau dan garpunya, dengan raut wajah serius lalu dia berkata "Kalau kau tidak makan duluan, aku tidak akan makan."

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu tersenyum samar, "Baiklah."

Setelah melihat satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulut Mingyu, Wonwoo pun kembali memotong salmonnya, sekarang dia lebih rileks, suasana pun mulai mencair. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang.

Bulan naik menggantikan matahari, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil setelah selesai makan. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo memprotes saat Mingyu hendak membukakan pintu untuknya.

Mobil silver itu melaju pelan dijalanan ramai kota Seoul, musik yang lembut diputar menghangatkan suasana mereka. Samar-samar, sudut bibir Mingyu tertarik ke samping, sesekali ia melihat Wonwoo dari ujung matanya.

"Tuan." Ucapnya.

"Hmm?"

"Terimakasih ya." Dan ia menunjukkan senyumannya dengan jelas, matanya yang berbinar menyipit bahagia.

Wonwoo pun ikut tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hatinya bergumam haru.

 _Aku yang lebih berterimakasih padamu, Mingyu._

Mereka berdua sampai dirumah, Mingyu mengantarkan tuannya sampai ke kamar. Begitu sampai ia kembali melakukan tugasnya, mengambil baju tidur Wonwoo lalu menghampiri sang tuan yang tengah terduduk dikasur melihat _handphone_ nya. Mingyu duduk disampingnya, baju tidur berwarna navy itu ditaruh disebelahnya sementara tangannya bergerak menuju kemeja coklat yang Wonwoo pakai.

Wonwoo menaruh telepon genggamnya, tubuhnya menghadap Mingyu. Kancing atas bajunya telah terbuka, dia menarik napas dalam. Kemudian tangannya menghentikan gerakan tangan Mingyu. Wonwoo menggenggam tangan yang ukurannya lebih besar darinya tersebut.

"Mingyu-ya" Telapak tangan kirinya ia taruh dipipi Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba jantung Mingyu dipacu kencang, tatapan kakaknya begitu lembut namun tajam menerobos maniknya yang kebingungan.

"Hentikan, jangan melakukannya lagi, jangan melayani aku, kau bukanlah pelayanku lagi sekarang." Ucap Wonwoo tenang. Hati Mingyu mencelos, apa sang tuan akan mengusirnya.

"Kau bukan pelayanku,"

Pipi hangat Mingyu diusap.

"Kau adalah adikku."

Dan Wonwoo tersenyum, matanya berair.

Mingyu tak dapat menahan bendungan air matanya, dia menangis, haru dan bahagia. Sang kakak telah kembali.

"Aku menyayangimu Mingyu." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu manis. Tulus. Wonwoo menunjukkan senyum terhangatnya pada sang adik sekarang. Mingyu tak tahu harus berkata apa, air matanya mengalir tanpa henti, dadanya terasa begitu sakit, dia bahagia, terlalu bahagia.

Wonwoo langsung membawa Mingyu ke pelukannya. Air matanya pun menetes mendengar isakan Mingyu yang begitu pedih, seolah ia mengeluarkan sesak yang selama ini ia tahan.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap-usap punggung adiknya yang bergetar. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Wonwoo, ingin mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang harus dimaafkan dari kakaknya, namun ia tak sanggup bicara, yang keluar hanya isakan yang semakin keras.

Kakak dan adik yang kini saling mengakui tersebut terus menumpahkan rasa bahagianya melalui tangis yang dibagi bersama. Dekapan yang semakin erat, kedua bahu yang semakin basah. Berharap semua kenangan yang menyakitkan terhapus oleh air mata mereka yang menyatu dan mereka dapat terus tersenyum tanpa luka.

 _Handphone_ Wonwoo yang bergetar karena panggilan masuk terabaikan. Lalu saat panggilan tersebut berhenti, layar benda persegi panjang itu menampilkan sebuah pesan yang sudah dibaca.

Dari : Soonyoung

 _"_ _Katakanlah padanya. Kalian berdua berhak untuk bahagia."_

TBC

Kayaknya yang ini _mess_ sekali deh, aku buru-buru banget ngetiknya soalnya. :")

 _Thanks for reading~_

-Raa


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _"_ _Karena hati juga butuh waktu untuk membuat jiwanya sadar akan sesuatu."_

Kim Mingyu telah berpakaian rapi, ia berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar kakaknya. Sebelum membuka pintu putih itu, tangannya menyentuh dada yang berdegup tak normal, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

" _h-hyung_." Pintu dibuka, Mingyu langsung masuk. Namun ia tertegun ketika melihat sang kakak telah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak tunggu dibawah dan siapkan sarapan, aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya sendiri." Wonwoo berkutat dengan dasinya, keningnya berkerut ketika ia tak kunjung berhasil menyimpul dasi. Dan Mingyu tetap disana, memperhatikan sang mantan tuan yang menunduk serius dari belakang.

Wonwoo menghembuskan napas kasar "Baiklah aku menyerah, dasi ini menyebalkan sekali." Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang pegal. Mingyu terkekeh lalu berjalan menghampirinya, dia membawa tubuh Wonwoo menghadapnya.

"Kau masih membutuhkanku _hyung_ ," tangannya lihai memasangkan dasi tersebut. Pipi Wonwoo memerah karena malu. "Aku senang." Simpul dasi dikencangkan, Mingyu tersenyum menatap kakaknya.

Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu yang menyipit, namun tatapan itu berpindah pada bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Jantung Wonwoo tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang kala kepalanya memutar memori saat-saat itu, ketika bibir tersebut beradu dengan miliknya, kuluman lembut itu bahkan masih terasa membekas. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala dan berdehem kikuk.

"N-nanti ajari aku cara memakainya." Ucapnya sembari mengalihkan pandangan. Mingyu tersenyum lagi, kali ini menampilkan gigi taringnya. Dia mengangguk sebelum Wonwoo mengajaknya turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Punggung sang kakak yang menjadi fokus pandangannya membuat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdebar.

Karena Mingyu memikirkan juga apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan tadi.

"Hari ini aku akan mencari pelayan tetap untuk rumah dan kebutuhanku." Ucap Wonwoo sesaat setelah menghabiskan _waffles_ nya.

" _Hyung_ aku tidak ingin ada pelayan tetap. Maaf, maksudku kita punya beberapa pembantu yang mengurus rumah saat kita tidak ada, ku rasa tak perlu ada pelayan te—"

"Kau hanya ingin berduaan denganku?" Mingyu hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri, tak menyangka akan keluar pertanyaan seperti itu dari orang dihadapannya.

"M-maksudku…" Wonwoo hampir tertawa melihat reaksi adiknya, dia terlihat salah tingkah. "Kebutuhanku banyak, selama ini aku selalu menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini dan itu, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu lagi."

Mingyu dengan cepat menjawab. "Aku tak pernah merasa kerepotan tu- _hyung_." Wonwoo tersenyum, matanya menggaris manis. "Baiklah, jika kau memang hanya ingin berdua saja denganku." Adiknya membuka mulut lagi "B-bukan begitu, a-aku—"

Wonwoo berdiri, dia terkekeh kecil. "Mau sampai kapan mengelak hmm?" Dia membawa tasnya, berjalan melewati Mingyu. "K-karena aku juga sudah merasa nyaman hanya bersamamu." Setelahnya ia berdehem keras dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu, meninggalkan Mingyu yang mematung memproses perkataannya barusan.

…

"Pekan depan akan diadakan kamping selama tiga malam sebagai akhir semester bagi seluruh kelas satu. Mohon laporkan hal ini kepada orangtua kalian masing-masing dan tandatangani surat izinnya. Kami akan mengadakan jelajah, api unggun, dan beberapa permainan seru disana. Harap nantikan dan bersiap-siaplah, terimakasih."

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai memenuhi ruang aula pagi ini, termasuk Soonyoung yang berteriak dan melompat-lompat disamping Wonwoo. "Wonwoo kau ikut kan?" yang ditanya menutup telinganya karena volume yang terlalu keras. "Entahlah." Soonyoung langsung meraih kedua bahunya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kurus temannya sambil merengek "Ayolah ku mohon ikut bersama Mingyu juga, ini akan menyenangkan." Matanya berkedip-kedip "Wonwoo ku mohon."

Pemilik marga Jeon itu mengangguk lemah, "Karena kau memohon seperti itu, aku akan ikut." Lalu terdengar teriakan gembira Soonyoung yang langsung memenuhi telinga Wonwoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mingyu mana?" pemuda hamster celingak-celinguk memindai aula besar tersebut. Wonwoo mengangkat dagunya, menunjukkan segerombol anak kelas satu B yang cukup jauh disebelah kiri mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, ku dengar pertunjukan drama kelasnya juga hari ini ya."

"Iya, temani aku menonton ya."

"Tentu tuan."

Wonwoo memukul pelan kepala temannya mendengar jawaban tersebut. Soonyoung terkekeh polos. Aula mulai kosong, para siswa mulai berjalan keluar dari sana begitupun Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Sebelum menghilang dari pintu, mata rubah melirik sebentar Mingyu yang sedang berbincang dan tertawa bersama lawan main dramanya—Hyeji.

…

" _Hyung,_ kau akan menonton pertunjukan drama ku kan?"

"Tidak."

Mingyu menjatuhkan _sandwich_ ditangannya.

"Eyy, kami akan menontonnya Mingyu, tenang saja. Jangan tanya orang ini, _mood_ nya sedang buruk karena tadi nilai matematikanya jelek."

"Aku tak sebal gara-gara itu." Sanggah Wonwoo datar.

"Lalu kenapa? Karena tadi Mingyu asik dengan Hyeji dan tak menghampirimu?" Tanya Soonyoung santai, bibirnya tersenyum miring. Sedangkan sepasang saudara yang ia goda terbelalak.

"Yak! Bukan karena itu, ish." Gerutu Wonwoo.

"Lalu kenapa Jeon?"

"I-itu karena…" kalimatnya menggantung, Mingyu menahan senyumnya. "Maafkan aku _hyung_ tadi aku membicarakan hal tentang drama, ada beberapa adegan yang diubah."

"Aku bilang bukan karena itu." ucapnya lagi dengan cemberut, Wonwoo kemudian meminum susu pisangnya yang terabaikan sejak awal dibeli. Tiba-tiba Mingyu melakukan hal yang membuatnya mematung. Sang adik terkekeh kecil sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan. Mulutnya terbuka hendak berbicara namun tak jadi.

"Kau sering melakukan itu dulu saat aku ngambek, dan itu terasa menyenangkan." Hati Wonwoo berdebar lagi. Kenapa adiknya semanis ini.

"Ekhem. Aku tahu hubungan kalian semakin baik, tapi hey aku bukan lalat lho." Soonyoung menyadarkan mereka berdua yang tengah tersenyum kepada satu sama lain. Setelah itu keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menyuap makanannya masing-masing. Dibawah meja, kaki Soonyoung diinjak oleh Wonwoo sebagai peringatan. Pemuda hamster itu meringis sementara Wonwoo menjulurkan lidah kepadanya.

…

Aula penuh lagi oleh siswa dan siswi yang tertarik untuk menonton pertunjukan drama dari kelas 1-B. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung duduk dijajaran kedua paling depan. Setelah membaca pesan dari Penasihat Choi yang mengatakan bahwa pertemuan dengan klien hari ini lancar, Wonwoo kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada panggung didepan. _MC_ sedang membuka acara dan meramaikan suasana, mereka pun menyebutkan urutan tampil dari setiap judul drama. Kelompok Mingyu berada diurutan ke-3. Wonwoo menunggunya dengan melihat-lihat perkembangan perusahaan dan bermain game di _handphone_ , sedangkan Soonyoung menonton dengan antusias setiap adegan dari drama yang ditampilkan.

Terdengar teriakan, tepuk tangan dan ekspresi kaget dari penonton. Soonyoung pun bahkan histeris.

"Wah mereka benar-benar berciuman. Aku tak menyangka endingnya akan bahagia." Pemuda sipit itu heboh, kontradiktif dengan orang yang duduk disampingnya. Wonwoo biasa saja, mungkin karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan dari awal, dramanya tidak terasa terlalu nge _feel_. Atau mungkin karena,

"Apa Mingyu akan benar-benar berciuman juga?"

"Dia bilang tidak kan."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab lagi, dia memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku dan memusatkan perhatian pada panggung didepannya. Sekarang giliran kelompok Mingyu.

Baru masuk bagian awal saja Wonwoo sudah terpaku. Kim Mingyu dalam balutan kostum _hwarang_ terlihat sangat tampan dan keren. _Hwarang_ tampan itu beradu tatap dengan sang putri yang diperankan oleh Hyeji. Lalu setelahnya terdengar _backsound_ lagu tentang cinta. Wonwoo memutarkan bola mata malas, terlalu mudah ditebak. Setelahnya _hwarang_ dan tuan putri sering bertemu diam-diam dibawah rembulan. Mereka mengobrol dan mengenal lebih jauh. Sang putri sering melihat ketika _hwarang_ itu berlatih. Dan Mingyu memang sangat mempesona ketika bermain pedang. Wonwoo tersenyum senang sekaligus bangga adiknya bisa sehebat itu.

Selanjutnya putri dengan _hwarang_ tampan saling menyatakan perasaan, mereka berpelukan mesra namun sang raja mengetahuinya dan marah besar. Penonton gregetan dan emosi termasuk Wonwoo yang merasa kesal karena hal yang berbeda. Dia sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya merasa tak nyaman.

Sang _hwarang_ dihukum dan akan diasingkan, namun tuan putri memohon dan menangis kepada raja. Akting mereka sangat bagus, penonton begitu terbawa suasana. Putri cantik mengancam akan bunuh diri jika memisahkan dirinya dengan _hwarang_ tersebut. Raja geram, dia tak ingin melihat anaknya meninggal karena bunuh diri, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengasingkan mereka berdua disebuah desa kecil yang damai. Walaupun hidup serba kekurangan namun _hwarang_ dan sang putri tetap bahagia.

Pikiran Wonwoo _blank_ diadegan terakhir. Para murid ramai bertepuk tangan, bersiul dan mengacungkan jempol. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mematung. Diakhir itu, Mingyu benar-benar melakukan ciuman dengan Hyeji, walaupun hanya beberapa detik, tapi bibir keduanya menempel dengan jelas.

Soonyoung menelan ludah dia bergidik ketika melihat wajah Wonwoo yang memerah karena amarah.

TBC

 _Another filler and short chapter~_ biarkan mereka berproses ;)) dan ku harap temen _readers_ gak bosan dengan ff ini ;)

-Raa


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _"_ _Sebab asaku hanya satu, semoga kau dan bahagia selalu menyatu."_

Mingyu menghampiri Soonyoung dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, dia langsung berlari keluar aula begitu selesai berganti pakaian dan membereskan beberapa properti.

"Soonyoung-ah…" ia mengatur napasnya. Pemuda hamster yang sedang mengobrol dengan si rambut pink – Jihoon, berusaha menenangkan Mingyu dengan gerakan tangan.

"W-wonwoo _hyung_ …" Soonyoung langsung membulatkan mata dan menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Dia sudah pulang dengan salah seorang pegawai perusahaan." ia maju selangkah mendekati Mingyu "Sepertinya dia sangat kesal Mingyu." bibirnya dikulum menjadi satu garis tipis, Soonyoung menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan 'ku harap kau bisa mengatasinya' lalu menepuk pundak kanan pemuda tinggi itu berkali-kali.

"Terimakasih Soonyoung." Mingyu membungkuk pada dua orang yang mempunyai wajah hampir mirip didepannya lalu berlari cepat ke arah tempat parkir.

"Jeon Wonwoo itu kakaknya Mingyu?" Tanya Jihoon yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan. Soonyoung terdiam memikirkan jawaban untuknya.

"Iya?"

"Apa-apaan dengan nada bicaramu itu."

"I-iya, mereka saudara."

"Ahh begitu, aku kira Mingyu itu anak dari salah satu pembantu Wonwoo."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon kaget.

"P-pembantu? Eh tapi tak heran sih, aku juga saat pertama menganggapnya begitu apalagi melihat Wonwoo yang selalu memerintahkan Mingyu ini dan itu.."

"Ternyata mereka saudara tiri, aneh juga sih kalau ada anak pembantu setampan Kim Mingyu." Jihoon menyunggingkan bibir tipis.

"Eyy, kalau aku bagaimana apakah tampan dan keren?" Soonyoung berpose dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang ditaruh didagu sambil meliuk-liukkan alisnya didepan Jihoon.

"Kau…," Jihoon terdiam sejenak melemparkan tatapan malas, "idiot." Tegasnya, lalu berlalu pergi.

"Yak!"

…

Mingyu telah sampai didepan pintu kamar Wonwoo, tangannya terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu namun ia urungkan. Bibir bawahnya digigit cemas ia mulai menggerakkan tungkainya menjauh, "Mingyu aku tahu kau diluar, kenapa tak jadi masuk?" Mingyu terkejut, ia kembali mendekati pintu.

" _H-hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda tinggi itu ragu-ragu.

"Tentu, memangnya aku kenapa." Wonwoo menjawab santai.

Mingyu bingung, lalu bagaimana dengan ekspresi dan perkataan Soonyoung disekolah serta kenapa sang kakak pulang mendahuluinya. Tak yakin, ia menggerakkan tangannya membuka pintu perlahan, dilihatnya Wonwoo sedang duduk diatas kasur dengan laptop didepannya.

"Kenapa tak pulang bersamaku _hyung?_ " Tanya Mingyu ketika berada disamping Wonwoo dan melihat kakaknya itu sedang bermain _game online._

"Lama." Jawab yang lebih tua cepat.

"Maafkan aku." Mingyu bingung harus berbuat apa, suasana saat ini pun dirasanya begitu canggung.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Wonwoo ketus.

Perasaan tak enak langsung menjalari hati Mingyu.

"Membuatmu menunggu…"

"Aku tak menunggumu." Datar. Mata rubah itu tetap fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Kalau begitu karena tidak pulang bersamamu, karena tidak cepat-cepat menemuimu setelah pertunjukan berakhir."

"Aku memang tak ingin pulang bersamamu, dan aku tak berharap kau segera menemuiku karena setelah drama bodoh itu berakhir aku langsung ingin ke rumah." Wonwoo menekan tombol keyboard lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

" _Hyung…"_ Mingyu menunduk, menggigit bibir khawatir. Dia tahu sang kakak mulai marah dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Wonwoo menghembuskan napas kasar lalu mem _pause_ permainan _online_ dilaptopnya.

"Kim Mingyu," matanya kini menatap adiknya yang mematung takut "Kenapa aku pulang duluan? Kenapa aku marah? Kau tidak tahu?" lanjut Wonwoo dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tatap aku." Ucapnya dalam. Namun yang diperintah tetap diam.

"Kim Mingyu tatap aku!"

Dua pasang manik hitam beradu. Wonwoo melembutkan sorot matanya.

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu."

Jeda. Keheningan ini mencekik Mingyu, membuatnya ingin melarikan diri.

Namun lama menatap mata kakaknya, lebih dalam, pikirannya yang _blank_ perlahan terisi. Ia menahan diri agar tak memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Apa yang harus dijelaskan? Mingyu tahu.

" _Hyung_ maafkan aku, bukannya berbohong padamu, tapi memang sejak awal tak ada adegan ciuman yang sebenarnya dalam drama. Namun saat melihat penampilan kelompok lain, ketua kelompokku berubah pikiran, kami berunding lagi lalu dia menambahkan beberapa adegan termasuk ciuman yang harus dilakukan denga sungguhan itu. Sungguh _hyung_ aku takkan pernah berbohong padamu, aku pun sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan itu tapi aku tak bisa membantah dan ini pun demi kemenangan kelompok kami. Ku mohon jangan marah _hyung_ , aku, aku…"

"Mingyu, hey." Wonwoo tersenyum, dia menarik tangan sang adik yang gemetaran "duduklah." Ucapnya lembut.

Mereka duduk bersampingan. Walaupun cemas yang Mingyu rasakan perlahan menghilang, ia tetap tak berani menatap mata sang kakak lagi.

"Yah Mingyu, setakut itukah kau padaku?" Wonwoo mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Kau begitu berani menghadapi berandalan sekolah, tapi aku yang bahkan tak lebih menyeramkan dibanding mereka kau sampai seperti ini."

Mingyu tetap menunduk, mulutnya terbuka lalu terkatup lagi, ragu untuk bicara. Wonwoo semakin menghapus jarak mereka, "Aku," Mingyu menelan ludah ketika melirik ke samping mendapati wajah Wonwoo yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Aku tak ingin kau terluka, itu sebabnya tak peduli se menyeramkan apapun para berandalan itu aku tetap berani. Aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa, aku selalu ingin membuatmu senang, membuatmu tersenyum. Aku ingin kau selalu membutuhkanku, walaupun hanya untuk mengikatkan tali sepatu, aku senang jika kau menyuruhku. Aku tak ingin kau marah, aku takut, takut jika nanti kau akan begitu membenciku lalu mengusirku pergi. Aku takut. Jauh darimu, _hyung."_ Matanya berair, dan Mingyu tetap menahannya agar tak menetes. Tak ingin menangis didepan mantan tuannya ini.

Kedua tangan yang bergetar itu digenggam lembut oleh tangan kurus Wonwoo.

"Mingyu…"

Wonwoo memegang pipi sang adik, membawa wajah sendu itu menghadapnya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Dan Mingyu bersumpah tak akan melupakan momen ini, suara dalam yang tenang dengan senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat. Akan selalu tersimpan rapi didalam ingatannya. Tanpa sadar air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan itu menetes.

Wonwoo mengusapnya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka. Menghilangkan jarak antara bibirnya dengan milik Mingyu.

Mata rubah itu terpejam. Melupakan dendam dan masalahnya. Saat ini ia tak ingin meminta lebih. Didepannya ini sudah cukup. Sangat cukup.

Mereka memberi jarak lalu saling menatap.

"Sekarang impas." Kata yang lebih tua sambil mengusap pipi adiknya.

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu?" Wonwoo terkekeh melihat ekspresi Mingyu. "Yah lihat wajahmu bagai tomat masak." Namun air muka Mingyu tetap tak berubah, dia masih menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Senang hm? Dicium oleh dua orang dalam satu hari."

Yang lebih muda bergeleng cepat, "B-bukan begitu."

"Bagaimana kau tidak sesenang ini, pertama oleh gadis cantik lalu oleh lelaki sekeren aku."

"A-aku tidak senang berciuman dengan Hyeji." Bantah Mingyu cepat, "T-tapi kalau denganmu…"

Wonwoo terkekeh lagi, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang mewarnai pipi pucatnya.

"S-sudahlah, lebih baik buatkan aku minum."

"Dengan senang hati, tuan."

TBC

Akhirnya bisa terlepas dari tumpukan buku pelajaran. Oke apa ini, udah updatenya lama, pendek banget lagi. _Jeongmal mianhae_

Belum membiasakan diri dengan fanfiksi lagi dan inspirasi sedang kosong-kosongnya. (banyak alesan banget author ini)

Semoga chapter ini sedikit menghibur dan tunggu kelanjutannya.

 _Thanks for reading~_

-Raa


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _"_ _Napasmu lah yang membuatku merasa utuh."_

"Kalian terlambat."

Mingyu tiba dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, dipunggung serta tangannya terdapat tas ransel yang terisi penuh. Wonwoo berjalan pelan dibelakang menepuk pundak Mingyu begitu tiba.

"Kau tahu aku orang yang sibuk." Wonwoo hendak mengambil tasnya ditangan Mingyu, namun sang adik menolak, "Biar aku saja" ucap pemuda yang lebih tinggi sambil tersenyum.

"Yah Mingyu biarkan sekali-kali Wonwoo membawa barang berat, lihat lah lengannya yang kurus itu." Begitu selesai bicara, Soonyong meringis mendapatkan pukulan kecil dari Wonwoo dikepalanya.

"Karena aku khawatir, makanya ku bawakan."

Wonwoo mendengus, mengambil paksa ransel ditangan Mingyu lalu menggendongnya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak selemah itu." Ucapnya kesal lalu berjalan menaiki bus.

"Tuan muda kita yang cepat marah." Soonyoung terkekeh, ia menyusul temannya yang sedang kesal ke dalam bus. Mingyu tersenyum kecil lalu mengikuti pemuda hamster tersebut.

"Kau takut hantu? Ku dengar akan ada acara tengah malam yang menyeramkan nanti." Wonwoo bergeming, mengabaikan perkataan Soonyoung yang serius disampingnya.

"Eyy Wonwoo-ya, masih marah?" Dia menekan-nekan pipi Wonwoo dengan jarinya. "Ya! Singkirkan tanganmu." Protes pemuda rubah sambil menepiskan tangan temannya. Namun Soonyoung tak menyerah, ia kembali mengusili temannya. "Ya! Kwon Soonyoung geli, jangan pinggang. Yak!" Wonwoo tertawa, ia membalas perbuatan Soonyoung dengan menggelitik pinggangnya juga. Mereka berdua tergelak.

"Berisik idiot." Jihoon berkata tajam sama dengan tatapannya kepada Soonyoung.

Keduanya sontak membisu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot?" balas Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya kesal.

"S-soonyoung. Hanya Soonyoung, kau tidak." Pemuda mungil itu terbata. Sedikit merasa takut apalagi dengan tatapan gaham dari Wonwoo dan suaranya yang dalam. Mingyu yang duduk disampingnya menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum kecil.

Suasana pun menjadi sunyi. Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk pada Jihoon yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas olehnya.

Bus terus melaju, musik menggema didalamnya beberapa siswa ikut bernyanyi bahkan ada yang menari konyol. Tentu saja ini menarik perhatian Soonyoung, pemuda hamster itu bertepuk tangan antusias sambil bersiul. Jihoon dan Wonwoo berdecih bersamaan melihat tingkah lakunya.

" _Hyung,_ Wonwoo- _hyung_ ," Wonwoo memutar kepalanya ke arah Mingyu "kau lapar?"

"Tidak lah." Ucapnya malas, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata.

Bus berhenti, sampai ditempat tujuan yang merupakan daerah dataran tinggi. Udaranya lembab dan dingin, terlihat beberapa gunung kecil yang berdiri tegak mengelilingi jalan.

Satu persatu siswa keluar dari bus, lalu berbaris sesuai kelas. Wonwoo menguap dia terlihat tak bersemangat sama sekali, sang adik yang melihatnya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayo semuanya berkumpul berdasarkan kelompok masing-masing!"

Pembina acara kamping langsung berseru keras menggunakan speaker membuat seluruh siswa yang ada disana ricuh sendiri mencari anggota kelompok mereka. Wonwoo yang sedari awal tak menaruh minat membiarkan dirinya ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Mingyu untuk berkumpul dengan kelompok mereka.

"Oh, kau memilih kelompok yang bagus Mingyu." Wonwoo mengangguk puas melihat barisan orang-orang didepannya adalah murid yang ia kenal. Dimulai dari yang paling depan itu Jeonghan sebagai ketua, lalu dibelakangnya ada Hong Jisoo, kemudian Jihoon, Soonyoung, lalu Wonwoo dan terakhir Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum bangga, "Kau menyuruhku untuk mengurus semuanya dengan benar kan." Bisiknya ditelinga Wonwoo, membuat sang kakak menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya.

Setelah semua kelompok berkumpul teratur mereka disuruh untuk mendirikan tenda ditempat yang sudah diatur oleh petugas.

"Hey Kwon Soonyoung jangan bermain-main pegang dengan benar talinya!" seru Jihoon kesal melihat pemuda bermata 10:10 itu tidak serius melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Jihoon-ah kita harus menikmati semua ini, bekerja sambil bermain, jangan terlalu serius nanti cepat tua." Ucap Soonyoung dengan intonasi seperti kakek tua yang sedang ceramah. Jihoon langsung melemparkan tatapan nyalang, kekesalannya hampir pada level maksimal. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Soonyoung dengan belati yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Bicara lagi ku potong rambutmu sampai botak Soonyoung." Yang diancam langsung lari minta ampun, Soonyoung berkata akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan benar asal belati itu tidak mendarat dikepalanya. Jihoon berhenti mengejar, mendengarkan ucapan Soonyoung dan mengancamnya lagi lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula setelah melihat pemuda hamster itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan serius.

Jeonghan terkekeh, "Mereka tak pernah berhenti bertengkar ya."

"Tom and Jerry!" Timpal Jisoo ikut tertawa.

Setelah tenda mereka berdiri sempurna, Mingyu masuk ke dalam dan merapikannya, ia menempatkan tas milik anggota kelompoknya untuk menyusun posisi tidur mereka. Dia mengangkat alisnya, menarik kepalanya keluar untuk bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , kau ingin tidur dimana nanti?"

Wonwoo terlihat belum mendapatkan semangat, dia menjawab dengan malas. "Diujung, disampingmu."

Mingyu mengangguk lalu masuk lagi ke dalam tenda.

Setelahnya para siswa diperintahkan berkumpul untuk melakukan upacara pembukaan. Susunan acaranya kurang lebih yaitu; sambutan-sambutan, pidato dari perwakilan siswa agar semuanya terus semangat setelah naik kelas, sedikit penampilan untuk hiburan lalu penutup.

Wonwoo yang memang tak punya niatan untuk mengikuti kamping ini langsung izin diri ke tenda kesehatan begitu sambutan pertama dimulai. Siapa yang mau panas-panasan mendengar ocehan-ocehan tak penting begitu—menurutnya.

Petugas kesehatan banyak yang melemparkan tatapan kepadanya. Barangkali kesal ada orang yang bisa seenaknya begitu, atau iri dengan kekuasaan Wonwoo yang bisa mengatur semuanya, atau mungkin menatapnya dengan mata yang berkilau karena seorang pangeran berada satu tenda dengan mereka.

Wonwoo berdecak, berusaha acuh dengan perasaan risih disekujur tubuhnya.

Setelah upacaranya selesai Wonwoo berjalan lesu ke tendanya. Mingyu langsung menghampirinya membawakan minum.

"Kau tidak meminta minum atau makan disana?" tanya Mingyu yang melihat keadaan kakaknya.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Tentu saja dia tak mau berbicara dengan mereka yang menatap sambil memikirkan hal aneh terhadapnya.

Mingyu menariknya ke dalam tenda, dia membuka tasnya dan mengambil wadah berisi sandwich. "Setelah ini akanada permainan, kau mau tak mau harus ikut _hyung_." Wonwoo meresponnya dengan helaan napas panjang, tau begini dia tak mau termakan bujukan Soonyoung untuk mengikuti acara konyol ini.

"Ingin pulang saja rasanya." Keluh Wonwoo.

"Sabar _hyung_ ini hanya tiga hari, cobalah untuk menikmatinya." Mingyu mengusap pundaknya pelan.

Wonwoo menghela napas lagi. Ia melahap gigitan terakhir sandwichnya kemudian keluar dari tenda. Mingyu menyusul dia membawa wadah sandwich untuk dibagikan kepada anggota kelompoknya.

Soonyoung memakannya dengan gembira. Wonwoo tak mengerti darimana pemuda itu mendapatkan semangat kemerdekaan yang tak ada habisnya begitu. Dia tetap ceria walaupun keringan mengucur dari dahinya. Energi Soonyoung mungkin berada dilevel yang berbeda dengan manusia lainnya.

Waktu untuk melakukan permainan telah tiba, semua murid bersemangat dan percaya diri akan kemenangan tim masing-masing. _Games_ seperti tarik tambang, mendirikan menara, bola tangan dan semacamnya telah dimainkan.

Jihoon sangat geram, pasalnya kelompoknya mempunyai lubang hitam besar yaitu Wonwoo, dia tak membantu sama sekali dalam permainan ini, mengeluarkan tenaga pun sepertinya tidak. Untung saja timnya mempunyai anggota dengan tenaga yang besar seperti Mingyu, Jeonghan dan Soonyoung. Jika tidak mungkin mereka akan menjadi yang paling terakhir diseluruh permainan ini.

Awalnya Jihoon punya niatan untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mengajak Jeonghan untuk menegur Wonwoo, namun dibatalkan karena kelompok mereka membabat habis semua juara dalam ilmu pengetahuan. Wawasan Wonwoo tak bisa diremehkan. Dengan begitu mereka menjadi tim yang paling banyak mendapat juara satu.

"Maaf, membuang-buang tenaga bukan gayaku." Ucap Wonwoo begitu kegiatan selesai, kelompoknya berkumpul didepan tenda meminum cairan isotonik.

"Tak masalah, kau menyumbangkan juara paling banyak untuk kelompok kita." Kata Soonyoung sambil merangkul Wonwoo. Yang lainnya pun ikut memuji 'otak' tim mereka itu dengan bangga begitupula Jihoon. Dia melakukan high-five dengan Wonwoo setelah mengatakan kekagumannya pada pengetahuan pemuda bermata rubah tersebut.

Malam tiba dengan cepat. Mereka dikumpulkan lagi untuk kegiatan yang lain. Dan Mingyu harus tahan untuk mendengarkan umpatan-umpatan Wonwoo ditelinganya.

 _Damn! acara apalagi ini?_

 _Sialan, aku sangat menyesal mengikuti hal bodoh ini._

 _Kapan kita akan tidur hah?_

 _Argh sial._

Wonwoo dengan sangat teramat terpaksa mengikuti kegiatan selanjutnya yang merupakan jelajah malam untuk menemukan surat yang telah ditulis oleh para guru untuk siswa yang akan berganti semester dan naik kelas.

"Jeonghan, apakah aku tak bisa diam ditenda saja?" tanya Wonwoo malas kepada ketua timnya itu.

"Sayang sekali tak bisa Wonwoo, kita semua harus mengikuti penjelajahan ini."

"Sekalipun aku?"

"Sekalipun kamu."

Jeonghan menepuk pundak Wonwoo menyemangatinya.

Kini giliran kelompok mereka yang berangkat, Jonghan dan Jisoo memimpin didepan diikuti Soonyoung dan Jihoon—yang belum menghentikan adu argumen mereka tentang kemunculan hantu—lalu dibelakang ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Dan belum terlalu lama, mereka sudah dihebohkan oleh teriakan Soonyoung yang kaget setengah mati melihat hantu didepan mereka, padahal ia tahu itu hanya sekedar _cosplay_.

"Jangan lebay." Jihoon memukul lengannya cukup keras. "kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi." Mereka berjalan lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja kaget, badan Jisoo juga tadi terlonjak." Kata Soonyoung cemberut sambil memegang lengan Jihoon erat.

"Setidaknya Jisoo tidak berteriak histeris sepertimu." Sindir Jihoon. "dan lepaskan tanganku."

Sedangkan dibelakang mereka terdapat Mingyu yang melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Wonwoo dengan erat. Telapak tangannya berkeringat, badannya sedikit gemetaran. Dan Wonwoo membiarkan saja ia menempel begitu, karena memang sejak kecil Mingyu takut hantu. Dia selalu datang ke kamarnya jika mimpi buruk.

"Tenanglah, kau tahu itu hanya senior kita." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengusap lengan Mingyu.

Yang lebih muda menarik napas dalam dan perlahan melepaskan lengannya dari Wonwoo. Mereka tetap berjalan, dengan Jeonghan yang mengarahkan senter ke pohon atau semak-semak barangkali suratnya tersembunyi disana.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka belum mendapatkan suratnya. Soonyoung terus berteriak ketika mendengar sesuatu yang bergerak padahal itu Jihoon yang mengerjainya. Mingyu menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Loh, _hyung_?"

"Wonwoo _hyung_?"

Mingyu mendadak panik.

"Ada apa Mingyu?" Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya melihat ke belakang. "Wonwoo mana?"

Semuanya terkejut, bingung dan panik.

Mingyu pun tak menyadari jika Wonwoo menghilang dari sampingnya.

"Jangan-jangan…" Soonyoung menggigit jarinya yang gemetar. "oleh hantu…" dan kini seluruh tubuhnya bergetar Soonyoung menjadi yang paling panik diantara mereka.

"Jangan ngawur, tidak ada hantu disini." Balas Jihoon dengan nada khawatir.

Jeonghan meskipun perasaannya kalut mencoba untuk berpikir tenang, dia bersikap sebagai seorang ketua dan mengatur anggotanya untuk menemukan Wonwoo. "Sebaiknya kita berpencar mencari, aku dengan Jisoo, dan kalian bertiga bersama."

Dan setelah itu mereka berjalan ke dua arah yang berbeda. Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Mingyu mendapat sedikit kesulitan karena mereka hanya punya senter kecil yang cahayanya tak seberapa dibanding milik sang ketua.

Mereka berjalan sambil meneriakkan nama Wonwoo. Mingyu terisak, ia merasa sangat bersalah, bagaimana sang kakak yang tepat disampingnya bisa menghilang begitu. Ia begitu khawatir, bagaimana jika ada hal buruk menimpa Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu jika pada hantu kakaknya itu tidak takut, tapi kalau ada ular atau hewan buas lainnya bagaimana? Pikirannya kacau balau, Jihoon menenangkannya dengan merangkulnya dan mengatakan jika Wonwoo itu sosok yang berani jadi tak akan terjadi apapun padanya.

Sampai mereka berlima berkumpul lagi ditempat semula Wonwoo belum ditemukan, Soonyoung dan Mingyu sudah menangis, Jeonghan mulai tak bisa berpikir. Kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghilang.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat hati mereka berlima mencelus lega.

"Yah Mingyu!"

Mereka berlima membelalakkan mata dan berhamburan ke arah sumber suara.

Wonwoo tiba dengan surat ditangannya.

Mingyu menghampirinya paling depan dan langsung memeluknya erat.

" _Hyuuuuuuunng_ " dia terisak, Wonwoo terkejut namun segera mengerti. Dia balas memeluk Mingyu mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan menangis." Ucapnya menenangkan.

"Wonwoo-yaaaaaa." Kini Soonyoung yang menghampirinya dengan wajah sedih, bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, air matanya belum berhenti. Wonwoo terkekeh dan menyambutnya.

"Kau kemana tadi?" Kata Soonyoung sambil terisak.

Setelah mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo mulai bicara.

"Aku melihat surat terkalung dileher seorang hantu, dia melintas disampingku. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan kepada kalian karena takut dia akan menyadari dan lari, jadi aku diam-diam mengikutinya, meskipun tanpa senter tetap terlihat karena baju hantunya putih. Maafkan aku." Jelas Wonwoo menyesal, dia menyerahkan suratnya kepada Jeonghan.

"Paling tidak kau bisa berbisik padaku _hyung_ , aku sangat khawatir sampai ingin mati."

"Maafkan aku. Aku sangat fokus kepada hantu tadi." Balas Wonwoo sambil memeluk Mingyu lagi.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan kembali ke tempat pemberangkatan dan menjadi kelompok ke enam yang berhasil menemukan surat lalu membacakannya didepan pembina kamping.

"Akhirnya tidur juga~"

"Aku sangat lelah."

"Banyak hal yang terjadi ya meskipun hanya satu hari."

"Aku ingin mandi lagi~"

Begitulah pembicaraan ketika ke enamnya tiba dan berbaring ditenda. Mereka membahas lagi kejadian Wonwoo tadi, bagaimana Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang panik maksimal dan Jeonghan yang mulai nge _blank_. Wonwoo pun meminta maaf lagi berkali-kali.

Meskipun begitu Mingyu tersenyum, belum pernah ia melihat Wonwoo sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya kepada orang lain seperti ini.

Kakaknya mulai berubah menjadi sebagaimana sikap ia semestinya.

"Yah Mingyu." Bisik Wonwoo.

Sudah dini hari namun Wonwoo belum bisa tidur, dia berkali-kali menggerakkan tubuhnya tak nyaman. Kasur _king size_ nya dirumah serasa memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk tidur disana.

"Tak nyaman ya _hyung_." Mingyu memutar kepalanya ke arah Wonwoo, menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau harusnya membawa bantal, kepalaku sakit." Keluh Wonwoo membenarkan lagi posisi kepalanya diatas tas.

"Kita akan ditertawakan kalau bawa-bawa bantal _hyung_." Ucapnya diikuti kekehan pelan. Wonwoo mendengus kesal, ia membawa tubuhnya duduk, tak tahan lagi. Mingyu pun mengikutinya.

" _Hyung_ nanti yang lain bangun," dia memegang pundak kakaknya. "lebih baik begini saja."

Dia menarik tubuh Wonwoo berbaring lagi, kini kepalanya bukan diatas tas, melainkan diatas lengannya. Wonwoo terkejut, dia menatap mata Mingyu yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Sedikit lebih nyaman bukan?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, dia berusaha mengontrol dulu degupan jantungnya. Mereka memang pernah tidur berdua sedekat ini, tapi rasanya aneh jika bukan dirumah terlebih lagi didekat teman-temannya. Meskipun mereka tidur tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh.

Mingyu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo, tahu jika sang kakak merasa kedinginan. Wonwoo pun tak protes sama sekali, dia membiarkan keduanya berbagi kehangatan. Wonwoo menggerakkan kepalanya, semakin mendekat kepada Mingyu.

Dan keduanya perlahan jatuh ke alam mimpi.

…

Hari kedua berlangsung dengan cepat, seperti biasa disiang hari terdapat permainan menggunakan otot dan otak dan kelompok yang diketuai Jeonghan tetap menjadi yang tak terkalahkan.

Siang berganti malam. Malam ini adalah yang paling dinanti oleh para siswa. Api unggun, ucapan terpendam, dan permainan 'King'. Sebuah _game_ dimana seseorang yang mendapat kartu raja berhak memberikan perintah atau keinginannya kepada pemilik kartu yang dipilihnya.

"3 hati dan 6 wajik, berpelukan sampai acara ini berakhir."

Semuanya bersorak menunggu pemilik kartu muncul. Dan yang mengejutkan pemiliknya adalah Jihoon dengan Suran—gadis dari kelas Wonwoo. Pemuda mungil itu mengumpat, dia paling anti dengan _skinship_. Ketika keduanya berpelukan yang lain bersorak dan bersiul—Soonyoung yang paling keras. Jihoon bersumpah ia akan memelintir telinga pemuda hamster itu ketika ini selesai.

Permainan berlanjut.

"7 daun duduk diatas pangkuan 7 wajik sampai acara selesai."

Pemilik kartu melakukannya diiringi siulan siswa lain.

"9 hati mencium pipi joker."

Yang mengejutkan mereka berdua adalah pria, namun mau tak mau harus dilakukan karena sudah peraturan. Ada yang bersorak, bersiul, atau mengeluarkan suara jijik.

"As dan Queen berdansa." Sang _King_ memberikan perintah selanjutnya, siswa lain menunggu pemilik kartu mengacungkan kartunya.

Wonwoo melihat kartunya. Lalu ia mengumpat.

"Queen" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengangkat kartunya lalu berdiri.

"As!"

Semuanya terkejut, setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik kartu. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya.

 _Kim Mingyu?!_

"Kebetulan macam apa ini?" Ucap Soonyoung.

"Takdir, ini takdir." Balas seseorang disampingnya.

Kedua selebriti sekolah itu kini berada ditengah, saling mendekatkan diri.

Semua siswa membisu, ada atmosfer yang berbeda sekarang.

Suara piano terdengar, salah seorang gadis memainkan piano kecil dipangkuannya. Melodi indah, sempurna untuk mengiringi dansa.

Kedua tangan Mingyu sekarang berada dipinggang Wonwoo, menarik yang lebih pendek itu mendekat.

Dan Wonwoo, ragu-ragu mengalungkan tangannya dileher Mingyu.

Dia sangat keberatan berdansa dihadapan seluruh angkatannya. Terlebih lagi ini dengan Mingyu.

Bunyi piano terus mengalun, tak ada yang membuka suara. Semuanya memaku pandangan mereka pada dua insan yang tengah berdansa dengan indah ditengah.

Wonwoo berputar, meloncat, diangkat oleh Mingyu.

Mereka seperti pasangan dansa profesional. Kaki mereka bergerak lincah tanpa ragu. Dan netra keduanya saling menatap, tak sedetikpun berpaling. Bola mata pasangan itu berbinar, senyum perlahan mengembang.

Wonwoo kini tak memikirkan orang-orang yang sedang menatap mereka.

Dirinya merasa sangat utuh. Sekarang, disini, dibawah sinar bulan dengan kobaran api dan bisikan angin. Dia menemukan ketenteramannya termanisfestasi dalam entitas tanpa cela.

Kim Mingyu adalah kebahagiannya.

"Bintang." Mingyu berbisik. Wonwoo mengangkat alis bingung. "mereka sangat terang dan indah." Lanjut Mingyu.

Tersenyum Wonwoo membalas, "Ya, tentu." Keduanya tetap bertatapan.

"Tapi apa kau tahu _hyung_?" Mingyu melebarkan senyumannya, matanya menyipit. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada yang lebih tua.

"Tahu apa?"

Mingyu mengusap pipinya, "Bahwa matamu… terbuat dari mereka." Manik Wonwoo berbinar.

"Bahkan lebih indah." Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Mingyu saat itu juga.

Soonyoung benar, kamping itu menyenangkan.

TBC

Akhirnya update juga. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Aku susah bgt buat ngebagi waktu. Maaf sekali lagi /bow/ tapi omong-omong masih tertarik kah sama ff ini? Soalnya kalo responnya sudah semakin berkurang mending aku sudahin aja sampai disini hehe

-Raa


End file.
